Amazing Grace by gemabobella
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Redenção é algo que se pode encontrar, ou tem que ser conquistada? Edward é forçado a enfrentar seus demônios interiores quando Bella Swan tropeça de volta em sua vida. Será que ela vai ser seu bilhete para a redenção? Comp. de Lost and Found
1. Prólogo

**AMAZING GRACE**

**SURPREENDENTE GRAÇA**

**Autora: gemabobella **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1517731/ gemmabobella )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero: **Romance / Angústia

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Amazing Grace **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4700592/ 1/ Amazing_Grace )

**Sinopse: **Redenção é algo que se pode encontrar, ou tem que ser conquistada? Edward é forçado a enfrentar seus demônios interiores quando Bella Swan tropeça de volta em sua vida. Será que ela vai ser seu bilhete para a redenção? História companheira de _**Lost and Found**_.

* * *

_**Nota: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a __**gemabobella.**_

**Nota da Autora****: **Esta é uma história que acompanha **Lost and Found**. Lost and Found é POV Bella e esta história é POV Edward enquanto ambos lutam para aprender o que significa encontrar o amor e a felicidade.

Como todos vocês devem saber agora, eu não sou Stephenie Meyer, e eu não, por isso, reivindico a posse de qualquer coisa que se assemelha a sua obra publicada.

**

* * *

**

"**Amazing Grace**"

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_

_That sav'd a wretch like me!_

_I once was lost, but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now I see._

Surpreendente graça, tão doce o som  
Que salvou um trapo como eu!  
Uma vez eu estava perdido, mas agora fui encontrado,  
Estava cego, mas agora eu vejo.

**Amazing Grace – Leann Rimes**

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= iT88jBAoVIM (retirar os espaços)

**Prólogo**

"Edward, você está sendo ridículo." Alice, a duende diabo, como eu viria a pensar sobre ela em minha mente, estava sendo persistente, como de costume, e eu não estava disposto a lidar com isso. "As coisas vão melhorar. Algo me diz que as coisas vão mudar para melhor, e logo. Você só precisa ter fé".

Há. Fé. Isso era uma piada se alguma vez eu ouvi uma. Fé em quê? Deus? Não. Eu sabia melhor.

"Alice, desista já. Apenas me deixe sozinho." É a mesma resposta que ela obteve de mim desde... bem, desde que... Não há necessidade de terminar esse pensamento. "Vá se divertir com Emmett e diga-me sobre isso mais tarde".

Ela tentou fazer beicinho, mas essa merda parou de funcionar comigo há muito tempo. Eu não sei por que ela continua tentando. Eu queria que ela apenas descobrisse isso e desistisse de mim - eu tinha certeza.

Hoje, de todos os dias, eu estava mais determinado do que nunca a ficar trancado no meu quarto e deixar a miséria me ter. Hoje, de todos os dias, era dedicado a eles, aos meus erros, à bagunça que eu fiz. Mas, percebendo o quão cruel eu tinha sido com Alice, a única pessoa que me aturou nos meus piores momentos, interpôs uma outra onda de culpa e ódio. Por razões que eu não podia entender, ela desligou e tomou o abuso, e eu estava apenas esperando o dia em que eu finalmente a empurraria para longe.

"Edward, passaram quatro anos... só..." Eu não queria mais ouvir e a voz de Alice cortou quando eu pulei do sofá e pisei meu caminho de volta para o meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Fui diretamente para o aparelho de som, não importando qual era a próxima faixa no meu iPod, mas satisfeito que era algo alto e com raiva. Eu não queria ouvi-la dizer-me novamente que era hora de superar isso. Eu não queria ouvi-la tentar dizer-me que tudo ficaria bem. Eu merecia isso e cada gota de dor que eu sentia, e pior. Eu os decepcionei... eu fui a razão da morte deles... eu falhei com eles...

**Seis Meses Depois**

"Sim, minha filha, Bella, está finalmente voltando para Forks. Ela conseguiu um emprego como professora na Forks High School." Charlie, isto é, o chefe Swan, não tinha parado de divagar sobre sua filha durante toda a semana.

Bella Swan, a filha ingrata, que deixou seu pai sozinho durante os últimos seis anos sem visitá-lo uma vez, estava voltando e o chefe não poderia estar mais feliz. Embora Charlie nunca tenha sido um de realmente expressar emoção, mas o fato é que ele estava falando sobre isso em todos os volumes. Como ele poderia ser tão acolhedor para uma filha que o abandonou estava além de mim.

Nos últimos dois anos eu trabalhei ao lado dele, nunca sentindo a necessidade de salientar que eu realmente conhecia sua filha, bem, tanto quanto qualquer um poderia realmente conhecê-la. Nós, depois de tudo, crescemos na mesma pequena cidade caipira que era Forks, WA. Ela era praticamente um fantasma nesta cidade, especialmente após a morte escandalosa de sua mãe na metade da escola. Eu sempre achei estranho que a reputação de Charlie nunca vacilou nos olhos da pequena mente, os componentes sem graça que sempre o mantiveram em sua posição como Chefe de Polícia.

Eu viria a respeitá-lo ao longo dos anos e eu pensava muito bem dele. Ele nunca falou sobre o que aconteceu há anos atrás e ele realmente não falou de Bella até agora. Mas, novamente, Charlie realmente nunca falou nada além de suas regulares viagens de pesca. Porém, era bastante conhecido que a Sra. Swan era alcoólatra e bebeu até a morte. Os rumores mais coloridos alegavam que ela bebia porque Charlie era abusivo, mas depois de ter trabalhado com ele, eu sabia que não havia validade para esses rumores. Charlie era um bom homem, privado, mas bom. Eu realmente me senti mal por ele ter as duas mulheres em sua vida fazendo o seu melhor para arruiná-lo. Não admira que o homem nunca se casou novamente.

Isso fez-me perguntar por que após todo esse tempo a misteriosa Bella Swan estava de volta. A vida da cidade foi demais para ela? A filha era simplesmente como a mãe – uma alcoólatra? Será que ela sequer percebia o quanto seu pai se importava com ela? O pensamento dela aproveitando-se de sua bondade me perturbou, especialmente depois da morte recente do amigo de longa data de Charlie, Billy Black. Billy Black era o chefe na reserva de La Push, e sua morte, embora tivesse sido esperada, no entanto foi trágica. A maioria dos amigos de Charlie tinha morrido e eu sentia por ele. Charlie era um homem melhor do que eu era em muitos aspectos, e seu apoio incondicional à sua filha distante era apenas um desses aspectos.

Eu ainda posso imaginar sua pequena e frágil figura sempre curvada, o nariz sempre em um livro. Suas características silenciosas traíam seu comportamento presunçoso e distante. Eu não sei como ela saiu pensando que ela era melhor do que o resto de nós. Claro que ela era inteligente, mas eu também. Alice sempre insistiu que ela era um pouco tímida, mas eu sabia melhor. Eu cometi o erro de tentar falar com ela uma vez, mas isso foi um erro que eu nunca tive que fazer novamente. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ela simplesmente desapareceu após o colegial. Embora eu tinha que lhe dar algum crédito, ela tinha conseguido fazer o que eu não podia, e isso era fazer uma vida para si mesma no mundo real. Mas, novamente, ela estava voltando, e eu tive que me perguntar o que aquilo significava.

"Então, Masen, eu estava esperando que você pudesse trocar de turnos comigo em alguns dias, para que eu possa ajudá-la a se instalar." Eu balancei minha cabeça em concordância. Não há necessidade de elaborar sobre como eu me sentia a respeito. Eu gostava muito da abordagem de Charlie Swan, menos é mais quando se trata de falar e, felizmente, ele parecia gostar disso também. "Ela está voando para cá amanhã, então eu ia tirar o fim de semana de folga".

Eu ainda era muito baixo na cadeia de comando e, por isso, esperava cobrir lotes de plantões. Isso, e vamos enfrentá-lo, eu não tenho exatamente nada para olhar para frente quando eu não estava no trabalho. Minha vida era realmente muito patética quando eu me permitia pensar nisso. Eu não sei como, ou por que, Emmett e Alice me aturavam. Alguns dias era tudo que eu poderia fazer para simplesmente me levantar da cama e a única razão que eu fazia era para ir trabalhar. A insônia não ajudava as coisas também - mas eu sempre podia correr e trabalhar para passar o tempo.

Também não escapou do meu conhecimento que Charlie silenciosamente tinha se dado todos os domingos a noite de folga - provavelmente para gastar com Bella. Pergunto-me se ela ficou grávida e ele iria ajudá-la a criar o bebê. Ela se casou? _De onde é que vieram essas perguntas?_ Mais importante, _por que eu me importo tanto?_ Foi fácil, porém, me convencer de que não era isso que me importava - eu estava entediado. Eu tinha sido reduzido a um cidadão entediado de Forks, sem nada melhor para fazer do que fofocar sobre o fato de que Bella Swan estava voltando.

Foda-se. _Como se eu precisasse de mais uma desculpa para estar irritado com o mundo?_ Eu me retirei para a minha armadilha de velocidade favorita, exatamente onde o limite de velocidade caía de 55 quilômetros por hora para 35 quilômetros por hora, e me preparei para um longo dia de nada. Se eu fosse realmente sortudo, Newton estaria com pressa e se esqueceria de mim. Era difícil me lembrar como eu tinha conseguido tolerar sua presença na escola e agora o idiota tinha a coragem de olhar-me com superioridade. Tudo o que ele fez foi ficar no lugar do papai e assumir os negócios da família - a porra da loja de artigos esportivos. Idiota.

Felizmente, estando casado com Jéssica Stanley parecia tê-lo derrubado um pouco. Aquela puta tediosa seria a morte dele se as coisas continuassem do jeito que estavam. Ela atirou-se para mim mais vezes do que eu gostaria de contar, mesmo depois de estar casada. Ela e Lauren Mallory, ou a brigada de tetas falsas, como Emmett as chamava, eram a epítome do que eu mais odiava sobre as pessoas. Tudo sobre elas era falso, e eu quis dizer isso no sentido não-literal também. Seus sorrisos, sua bondade - ilusões – eu saberia.

Bati minha cabeça contra o volante em frustração. _Como eu cheguei aqui?_ Eu tive que bater minha cabeça de novo – _você sabe como chegou aqui._ Eu sabia muito bem como eu tinha conseguido jogar fora minha vida. A única boa notícia é que eu não tinha a quem culpar senão a mim. Era mais fácil dessa maneira. Olhei para o relógio – 3:15 – eu tinha meu encontro com Esme hoje às 5, após o meu turno acabar. O chefe tinha calmamente me pedido para ver Esme em uma base regular quando entrei para a força, como parte de sua decisão de me contratar.

Eu poderia ter dito não e tentar em outro lugar, mas sabia que com o meu registro e meu passado, esta era a minha melhor jogada. Olhando para trás nisso, só me deu mais respeito por Charlie. Ele nunca disse para os outros caras que eu estava em aconselhamento, e nunca realmente mencionou isso tudo após aquela entrevista. Mesmo agora e então ele me perguntava como iam as coisas e eu seria honesto com ele. Eu diria a ele que eu estava indo e que as coisas estavam mais fáceis porque elas estavam. Mas fácil era um termo relativo, e eu não precisava dizer a ele que o mais fácil para mim ainda era quase impossível para os outros.

Mesmo que eu pudesse admitir, porém, que eu não era a mesma pessoa que era há dois anos. Consumia-me o quanto eu devia a Esme e, sabendo que eu nunca seria realmente capaz de retribuir por tudo o que ela e Carlisle tinham feito para mim. Eles tomaram-me na minha hora mais escura e me deram uma nova vida. E então havia Alice e Emmett, os amigos que eu não merecia depois da forma como eu os tratava – especialmente Alice. Eu nunca entenderei o que qualquer um deles vê em mim, ou por que eles continuam voltando para mais. Mas uma parte doente de mim queria que eles continuassem voltando, queria mantê-los por perto. Eu queria sofrer na solidão, mas eu não queria estar sozinho.

Mas eu era bom com as contradições até agora - eu nem sequer tentava justificar ou corrigir a distorção e corrupção da realidade da minha vida. Eu não queria ajuda, mas eu sabia que precisava disso. Eu não queria estar sozinho, mas eu estava constantemente empurrando as pessoas para longe. Eu estava cansado simplesmente sobre cada momento de cada dia, mas eu não consigo dormir. Eu estava vivo, mas não realmente. Mas eu estava estável, o que é mais do que eu poderia dizer há apenas quatro anos. Eu tinha encontrado o equilíbrio entre o caos, eu estava conseguindo, mas para quê? _Eu não sei e eu não me importo mais._

Meu radar foi acionado e, com certeza, havia o carro de Newton fazendo 60 em uma zona de 35 quilômetros por hora. Eu sorri, feliz com a distração e a oportunidade de irritá-lo. Eu quase não acendi as luzes e saí na estrada antes que ele estacionasse, o que me surpreendeu. Mas, enquanto eu me aproximava do ombro e fechava o espaço entre nós, eu percebi que não era Mike... Jéssica. _Porra_.

Eu realmente contemplava deixá-la fora do controle, só para eu não ter que lidar com ela, mas era tarde demais para correr agora. Quando juntei minhas coisas, observei-a verificar o que eu tinha certeza exagerada que era sua maquiagem no espelho, e deixei escapar um rosnado de nojo. Emmett zombaria de mim pela próxima década se ele pudesse me ver agora, escondendo-me na minha viatura de Jéssica Newton. Assim, com um grunhido, abri minha porta, coloquei meu ridículo chapéu e bati em sua janela.

"Licença e registro, por favor." Eu fiz o meu melhor para olhar para qualquer outro lugar do que para baixo em sua camisa, mas entre os peitos falsos e a camisa de corte baixo que ela usava, eu vi mais do que eu alguma vez quis.

"Ah, vamos lá, Edward, você poderia ao menos dizer 'oi' primeiro. Somos velhos amigos. Não é preciso ser tão formal." Sua voz adocicada me fez estremecer e eu prefiria ouvi-la raspar suas unhas falsas através de um quadro-negro do que ouvi-la falar.

O fato de que eu estava no trabalho e que eu estava, essencialmente, representando o Departamento de Polícia de Forks e, portanto, o Chefe, levou mais controle do que eu pensei que fosse possível para permanecer civilizado e parecer objetivo.

"Olá, Sra. Newton. Por favor, posso ver a sua licença e registro, por favor?" Mesmo que eu soubesse que era em vão, eu esperava que lembrá-la de seu estado civil a afetaria.

Bem, isso a afetou, só que não do jeito que eu pretendia. Em vez de dominar seu desejo doente e gritante por mim, ela fez questão de usar os braços para aumentar seus seios e eu tive que desviar para que eu não fosse obrigado a vomitar.

"Bem, é claro, _Policial Masen. Qualquer coisa_ para você. Mas, o que eu fiz de errado?" Eu há muito tempo aceitei o fato de que qualquer vida miserável que decidisse se atirar em mim, eu mais do que merecia. Mas isso... isso passava do limite.

Cerrei minha mandíbula como um reflexo de manter a resposta inteligente de volta e tentei manter minha voz desinteressada. "Eu medi você indo a 62 quilômetros por hora em uma zona de 35 quilômetro por hora." Pelo menos agora que eu tinha sua carteira de motorista, eu poderia concentrar em escrever a sua multa, em vez de tentar manter meus olhos fora de seu decote gratuito.

Ela fez um som que eu suponho que deveria ser uma risada e eu estremeci. "Oh, Edward... foi um erro simples. Certamente, você não vai me dar uma multa real, vai? Talvez... apenas um aviso por ser uma menina _má_".

Eu suprimi um rosnado, trazendo meu dedo indicador e o polegar para comprimir a ponta do meu nariz - uma tentativa de combater a enxaqueca que ela estava tentando me dar. Eu flexionei meu pescoço e rapidamente arranquei a multa da minha prancheta e estendi para ela.

"Desculpe," _não realmente_, "mas você estava indo a bem mais de 20 quilômetros por hora acima do limite de velocidade. Nenhuma exceção pode ser feita." Ela bufou e, felizmente, se afastou. "Tenha um bom dia." Eu não fiz nenhum esforço para infundir a minha voz com o entusiasmo necessário, mas tive o cuidado de dominar o meu rosnado.

Eu não poderia fugir rápido o suficiente quando me virei em meus calcanhares e tentei evitar sair correndo de volta para o meu carro. Ela não se demorou e por isso eu estava agradecido. Eu precisava me recompor depois daquele encontro. Sentado no desconfortável e gasto assento, joguei meu chapéu contra a janela do passageiro e corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo ansiosamente. Eu brevemente considerei bater minha cabeça contra o volante novamente, mas eu não queria ter que explicar a marca inevitável que isso deixaria.

Olhando para o relógio, eu decidi passar a última hora do meu turno dirigindo ao redor. Eu não queria ter que lidar com mais ninguém porque, sinceramente, minha paciência foi embora para o dia. Eu precisava apenas dirigir, e respirar, e esquecer, e me acalmar. Eu precisava recolher meus pensamentos antes de encontrar-me com Esme porque eu não queria explodir com ela e fazê-la se sentir mal. Eu odiava fazer Esme se sentir mal.

Era um dia estranhamente ensolarado hoje e eu encontrei-me sentindo falta das nuvens e da chuva. Enquanto eu dirigia ao redor, todos pareciam estar fora de casa, apanhando banhos de sol e calor. Ainda era verão e a escola começaria em breve, e isso me fez pensar no Chefe e nossa conversa desta manhã. Escola. Bella. _Quem realmente quer ensinar na Forks High School?_ Claro, Alice era uma conselheira lá, mas eu sabia que ela ficou no local para estar perto de sua família. E Emmett, bem, não foi exatamente a sua primeira escolha, mas depois de sua academia fechar em Port Angeles, esta foi a primeira oferta melhor que ele recebeu. _Seria a mesma coisa com Bella? Esta era a última opção para ela também?_

Gah! _Por que eu continuo pensando nela?_ Eu disse a mim mesmo que eu estava preocupado com o Chefe. Além disso, era apenas natural ser curioso. Eu só tenho que prestar atenção em Alice. Ela rivalizava com Charlie na sua euforia e eu não entendia o por que. Mas quando eu pensei sobre isso, lembrei-me do fato de que Alice era tão sozinha como eu era. Ela nunca admitiria isso, mas eu sei que não era fácil para ela. Ângela Webber provou ser uma amiga decente ao longo dos anos, mas ela estava prestes a se casar. Eu só esperava que Alice não deixasse sua necessidade de um amigo cegá-la sobre quem Bella realmente era.

De volta à delegacia, terminei com alguns papéis e multas. Eu verifiquei com o Chefe antes de fazer o meu caminho para a casa dos Cullen para o meu encontro com Esme. Ninguém mais estava em casa e eu apreciava tudo o que Esme fazia para manter a confidencialidade. Era, sem dúvida, um feito em uma cidade tão pequena. Eu mal estacionei o carro quando olhei para cima para ver Esme me esperando na porta. Pisquei e, por um momento, eu poderia jurar que era minha mãe, e eu apertei meus olhos com a dor que acompanhou essa imagem mental.

Quando olhei de volta para cima, a expressão de Esme tinha mudado e eu sabia que ela tinha visto a minha reação. _Ótimo. Exatamente como eu queria começar a sessão de hoje._ Não era culpa dela que suas maneiras amáveis e maternais me faziam lembrar da minha mãe... aquela que eu tinha condenado à morte. Eu estava melhorando e não tinha tido um flashback como esse em um longo tempo. Ele geralmente acontecia depois de um dia especialmente estressante, ou quando eu era mais privado de sono do que o habitual. Eu só... eu só não queria ter que lidar com isso hoje.

Eu odiava que eu era fraco. Eu odiava que as menores coisas podiam definir-me. Eu odiava que bastava o cheiro de menta, ou uma determinada música no rádio, para enviar-me espiralando fora de controle. Eu odiava que alguns dias, a única razão que eu saía da cama era para ir trabalhar porque eu tinha que ir. Eu odiava a sensação de vazio no meu peito que parecia nunca ir embora. Eu odiava ter que contar com Alice e que eu a impedia de viver a vida que ela merecia. Eu odiava que não importa o quão duro, ou o quão rápido eu corresse, eu nunca seria realmente capaz de fugir.

De volta ao apartamento que eu compartilhava com Emmett, ele cumprimentou-me na porta com uma cerveja. Eu atirei-lhe um olhar questionador, que ele apenas deu de ombros. "Só achei que você poderia precisar de uma." _Ok, o que ele está fazendo?_ Eu ergui uma sobrancelha incrédulo, apenas esperando o final da piada. "Não é todo dia que um homem vai para cima contra os seios falsos e sobrevive para ver outro dia".

Ele bateu a mão pesada no meu ombro e riu um pouco demais da sua própria piada. "Cara, você deveria ter ouvido aquela mulher reclamando e gemendo na academia." Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente enquanto se estabelecia no grande sofá.

Eu gemi em derrota e segui seu exemplo. "Eu só queria que elas me deixassem em paz." Eu não queria parecer tão desesperado, mas eu ainda estava um pouco fora de ordem após a minha consulta com Esme. Hoje não foi um bom dia.

Emmett deixou-me sozinho depois disso e, enquanto eu estava grato por isso, eu também odiava que meu humor havia afetado o dele. Momentos como esses me faziam sentir mais como uma doença do que uma pessoa - infectando aqueles à minha volta com a minha miséria. Eu nem sequei me incomodei em terminar a minha cerveja antes de trocar meu uniforme e sair para uma corrida. Eu sabia que minha única esperança de obter qualquer noite de sono seria se eu corresse ao ponto da exaustão - e, mesmo assim, eu sabia que não haveria como escapar dos pesadelos. Não esta noite... não depois de hoje.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, essa é a história que acompanha __**Lost and Found**__, mas agora com POV Edward…_

_O que acharam? Sentimentos conflitantes, não? Ele julga a Bella mesmo sem realmente conhecê-la..._

_Bem, essa fic será postada todas as segundas-feira! Deixem reviews e... até o próximo cap.!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Sugestão de música da autora para este capítulo: "Lost Cause"- Beck_


	2. Vento suave e fresco

**Capítulo 2 – Vento Suave e Fresco**

Eu estava achando mais difícil do que o habitual manter a dormência que eu precisava para passar os meus dias – mesmo agora enquanto eu passava pela minha rotina diária antes do trabalho. Eu ainda tinha tempo, tempo que eu precisaria gastar para forçar-me a não pensar, não sentir. Essa era a única chance que eu tinha de passar através dos meus dias - não sentindo. Eu me tornei um pouco bom em ficar naquele estado de nada, mas ultimamente encontrei a minha fachada falhando. Senti-me inquieto, no limite enquanto eu lutava para manter o meu domínio sobre minhas emoções e, a próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava andando para lá e para cá em volta do meu quarto.

Eu brevemente considerei tentar abafar o ruído que Emmett estava fazendo, aumentando o volume da minha música alto o suficiente para extinguir todos os outros sons, mas eu sabia o quanto ele detestava isso. _Eu sou um idiota._ Quantas vezes ele teve que lidar com os meus ataques de raiva? Quantas vezes eu já o expulsei de sua própria casa porque eu não conseguia controlar meu próprio auto-ódio?

_Raiva._ Esta era, pelo menos, uma emoção com a qual eu estava acostumado a lidar. Esta era fácil de empurrar. Deixei-me cair de volta no meu sofá, minha cabeça em minhas mãos, e voltei a empurrar tudo. Eu sabia que não tinha forças para realmente lidar com minhas emoções, mas eu tinha apenas o suficiente em mim para bloqueá-las. Além disso, isto não era apenas sobre mim. Isto era sobre Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, e qualquer outra pessoa para a qual eu tinha de parecer normal. Eu devia isso a eles, aqueles que se recusaram a desistir de mim quando eu já tinha desistido, eu devia isso a eles por me manter junto. Por eles, eu poderia ficar dormente.

Finalmente sentindo nada de novo, continuei com minha rotina. Preparado para a interação com os outros, abri minha porta e fui em busca de um lanche antes do meu turno. Emmett foi esquecido na sala de estar, jogando qualquer jogo que ele esteve jogando todo o verão. E eu estava quase seguro, de volta ao meu quarto, quando a porta da frente do nosso apartamento abriu de repente, quase me atingindo na cara - ameaçando quebrar meu estado cuidadosamente construído de dormência.

"Por que você está de tão bom humor?" Eu encontrei-me olhando para Alice quando ela fechou a porta atrás dela, um pulo extra em seu passo.

"Bem, alguém tem que equilibrar seu constante mau humor." Dei de ombros, reconhecendo a triste verdade disso. "Mas, além disso, nós conseguiremos conhecer todos os professores amanhã!"

_Bella Swan._ Desta vez, não pude conter a torrente de emoção que tomou conta do meu torpor com apenas o pensamento _daquele nome_. Mas, novamente, estas eram todas as emoções que eu conseguia lidar - irritação, desconfiança... raiva. Seu nome tinha sido o zumbido de todos de Forks durante toda a semana, e parecia que eu não poderia ir a qualquer lugar sem que o nome dela de alguma forma chegasse na conversa. Eu desligava dessas conversas o melhor que pude, vendo como a maioria ecoava meus próprios pensamentos. Todos, exceto Alice, pareciam acreditar que a razão para seu retorno estava longe de ser inocente, especialmente considerando seu passado.

Vendo que a razão por trás da invasão de Alice foi simplesmente para discutir o próximo ano letivo e outras bobagens relacionadas ao trabalho, voltei para o santuário do meu quarto e retomei a rotina de me preparar para meu turno. Mas assim que fechei minha porta, então ela foi aberta novamente. "Alice, você nunca ouviu falar em bater?"

"Psh, você não estava fazendo nada." Ela pulou na minha cama, aquela que eu não tinha dormido em toda a semana e me deu um olhar significativo. "Então, você vai me dizer o que colocou-o em pânico tão depressa, ou eu terei que interrogar você?"

"Alice, eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando." Eu me virei para pegar meu uniforme do armário, esperando que seria suficiente para pôr fim à conversa. Mas quando eu não ouvi nenhum sinal de movimento, eu virei de volta para vê-la ainda olhando para mim. "Alice, o quê?"

"Por que você tem que ser tão difícil?" Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, tentando parecer ameaçadora e falhando miseravelmente.

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa." Permiti-me um sorriso quando vi a careta em seu rosto aprofundar um pouco. Realmente não é certo o quanto eu gosto de irritá-la, mas às vezes é simplesmente muito fácil.

Mas eu tive que dar um passo para trás quando uma sobrancelha levantou e um pequeno e diabólico sorriso iluminou seu rosto. "Oh, eu sei porque _eu sou_ difícil, é porque eu não o deixo fugir sendo um burro".

Eu balancei minha cabeça pesarosamente para ela, em algum lugar entre divertido e irritado. "Será que Esme sabe que você usa essa linguagem grosseira?"

Ela revirou os olhos para mim, caindo pesadamente de volta nos travesseiros. "Eu poderia fazer a você a mesma pergunta, mas eu não vou." Sentindo como se eu tivesse com sucesso a distraído o suficiente para deixar o assunto de meu estado de espírito em paz, eu voltei para o meu armário em busca do meu uniforme. "Em vez disso, vou apenas perguntar qual é o seu negócio com Bella Swan".

Eu apertei meus olhos fechados, meus ombros curvados em derrota. É claro que ela saberia, apesar de eu não ter respirado uma palavra disso para ninguém além de Esme, mas eu sabia que Esme nunca quebraria a nossa confiança. Era apenas Alice e seu jeito estranho de simplesmente saber as coisas. Pensei brevemente que eu ainda podia ficar longe de negar os meus sentimentos verdadeiros, mas pensei melhor no assunto, sabendo que não havia realmente como enganar Alice.

"Edward, apenas solte isso já!" Eu me virei para ver que ela não tinha sequer olhado para cima da cama. Eu acho que era uma coisa boa que alguém estava fazendo bom uso dessa cama.

Preparando-me para o que eu tinha certeza que seria uma reação negativa, passei minha mão pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu encostava na parede. "Eu só... eu quero que você seja cuidadosa. Eu não quero que você se machuque, isso é tudo".

Ela jogou suas mãos no ar, "O que faz você pensar que eu estou em perigo de me machucar? Sem mencionar o fato de que eu posso cuidar de mim mesma!"

Eu suspirei, resignado com o fato de que eu não estava ficando fora desta conversa. "Eu sei que você pode, Alice. Mas, eu sei que a vida não é exatamente ideal para você com apenas Emmett e eu. Eu só... eu não confio na garota Swan, e eu não quero que você..."

"_'A Garota Swan'_? Você está brincando comigo?" Meus olhos dispararam quando seu quase grito me cortou para ver que ela tinha sentado e a expressão no seu rosto era assustadora. "O nome dela é Bella, Edward".

Seu tom se tornou condescendente e isso foi a minha queda. "Por que você está tão ansiosa para defendê-la? Você nem mesmo a conhece!" Eu estava além da privação de sono e, infelizmente, isso significava que meu fusível era menor do que o habitual.

Mas Alice era usada para isso. "A sua opinião acerca de si mesmo é tão terrível que o impede de ver o bem em qualquer um ao seu redor?" Senti a picada como se ela tivesse me dado um tapa no rosto. "Eu sei o que você acha que sabe sobre Bella, mas você está errado. Nós seremos melhores amigas; eu simplesmente sei disso. Mesmo que você não possa acreditar em Bella, você não pode, pelo menos, acreditar em mim?"

E lá estava o impasse ao qual sempre parecíamos chegar. Nós nunca poderíamos concordar que a minha opinião dos outros não tinha nada a ver com a minha opinião sobre ela. Ela não podia reconhecer que eu estava tentanto ser seu amigo por uma vez, tentando protegê-la de tomar más decisões? Normalmente eu confiaria em Alice fazer nada além das melhores decisões, mas eu sabia muito bem que às vezes nossa bagagem emocional pode atrapalhar nossas escolhas. Eu estava além de tentar acabar com a minha bagagem - era tarde demais para mim, mas não para Alice. Ela só precisava de um verdadeiro amigo, uma pessoa boa com quem ela poderia fazer compras e ser uma garota normal ao redor – _não_ a garota Swan.

Colapsando contra a parede, meus dedos tentando evitar a dor de cabeça que eu já tinha transformado em uma enxaqueca, eu me senti derrotado. "Alice... você sabe que não é o que eu quis dizer." Sentindo-me como o burro completo que eu era, só piorou a situação quando eu finalmente olhei para cima para ver a umidade brilhando nos olhos de Alice.

Eu odiava isso. Eu odiava que a magoava - de novo. Isso é tudo que eu parecia ser mais capaz de fazer – magoar as pessoas. Eu queria que todos eles me deixassem em paz para que eu não pudesse mais magoar ninguém. Eu não gosto de magoar meus amigos. Eu não gosto de ver Alice chorar, sabendo que eu era o único que tinha trazido aquelas lágrimas. Eu não agüento ficar sozinho comigo mesmo, então, como eu poderia esperar que alguém mais quisesse ficar perto de mim?

Eu sabia que a coisa certa a fazer era, provavelmente, ir até ela e lhe dar um abraço, mas... eu não podia. Abraçar Alice era simplesmente muito perigoso, se eu me permitisse isso, eu seria obrigado a sentir as coisas que eu sabia que não poderia lidar... conforto, companheirismo, calor. Em vez disso, fiquei parado ainda no meu lugar, os olhos afastados. "Alice... me desculpe. Você pode não ver isso desta maneira, mas... eu realmente estou apenas tentando ser seu amigo".

_Porra,_ ela apenas fungou. Senti a familiar queimação de auto-aversão correr pelas minhas veias e dei as boas-vindas e amaldiçoei sua familiaridade. _Isto é o que eu faço. Isto é quem eu sou._

Ela fungou de novo, correndo o seu caminho para fora da minha cama. "Está tudo bem, Edward." Senti sua pequena mão no meu braço e me encolhi para longe do contato. Tanto quanto eu me odiava, eu odiava sua bondade para comigo um pouco mais - eu não merecia isso. Muito freqüentemente parecia piedade, o que só fazia isso piorar.

Eu não merecia a bondade e, certamente, não a piedade. Eu tinha feito essa vida para mim e eu não tinha mais ninguém para culpar por isso. Era o meu fardo, e o meu fardo de viver esta vida sozinho. Tentei meu melhor para manter a miséria longe de Emmett e Alice, mas eu não poderia fazer um trabalho muito bom quando eles ficavam tentando 'ajudar'. Eu estava apenas esperando o dia em que suas vidas finalmente os levaria para longe de mim e eles estariam livres do meu fardo. Eu ainda cuidaria deles, silenciosamente mantendo uma indicação sobre suas vidas para garantir que eles estavam felizes, mas eu os deixaria viver a vida que mereciam.

"Edward, apenas..." Segurei minha respiração com a hesitação dela, ainda incapaz de olhar nos seus olhos tristes. "A mudança está vindo, eu posso sentir isso, mas... estou preocupada com você. Eu não quero que a vida deixe você para trás porque você não pode encontrar o bem dentro de si. Está lá, eu sei disso. Apenas..." Ela deve ter visto a tensão no meu rosto e no meu corpo enquanto eu lutava forte para morder de volta minha menos do que agradável resposta para o seu pedido triste e esperançoso.

"Alice." Eu consegui através dos dentes cerrados, "Eu preciso ficar pronto para o trabalho." Só quando ouvi o estalido do fecho da porta eu abri meus olhos. Meu único arrependimento foi que eu não tinha nada no meu quarto que eu não me arrependeria de destruir.

Eu estava no ponto de que eu realmente não entendia de onde veio a raiva no momento, só que era tudo que eu sabia. A raiva, o ódio de si mesmo e a bem-vinda dormência, elas eram meus companheiros constantes e eu me agarrei à sua familiaridade. Esta era a minha vida - a vida que eu fiz para mim mesmo... a vida que eu merecia. Resignado mais uma vez por buscar o nada, a dormência, eu cegamente vesti meu uniforme e parti para outro dia.

Até o momento que estacionei na delegacia, a raiva tinha desaparecido, ou pelo menos se redirecionado corretamente para mim. Eu tinha um monte de papelada que eu precisava cuidar antes de sair em patrulha mais tarde. Também tinha a apresentação para a escola que eu precisava preparar. Tive que pesquisar as últimas estatísticas e assegurar que a apresentação estaria atualizada. Eu sei que o Chefe apreciava o fato de eu ter assumido a responsabilidade para esta apresentação de bom grado, ele odiava ter de ficar de pé na frente das pessoas para falar. Para mim, era só mais uma coisa que eu poderia fazer para ter um impacto positivo em um mundo onde eu já tinha feito tanta coisa errada.

Levantei o número de mortes relacionadas ao consumo de álcool e pausei, _Bella Swan_. Eu não entendia a emoção que me fez olhar para a tela. Talvez fosse o remorso que a esposa de Charlie fosse uma parte dessa estatística? Talvez fosse a curiosidade, querendo saber se um dia sua filha também seria uma parte dessa estatística? Não, era outra coisa... mas assim que percebi a direção que meus pensamentos tomavam, rapidamente apaguei a tela, tentando conseguir que a garota Swan saísse da minha mente mais uma vez.

"Ei, Edward, você está procurando um pouco de grosseria ao redor dos limites. Você ainda está bem para patrulhar esta noite?" Eu me assustei um pouco, não ouvindo a aproximação do Chefe, e fiz o meu melhor para recolher minhas feições.

Virei-me para descobrir que seu rosto não revelava nada, como de costume. "Sim, senhor." Não era exatamente uma mentira, eu faria através da patrulha, mas eu sabia que hoje seria a noite que eu não podia lutar contra o sono por mais tempo.

Sua única resposta foi um breve aceno de cabeça antes que ele se conferiu para a noite. Por um breve momento, eu perguntei se ele estava de folga para ver sua filha e, em seguida, amaldiçoei-me mentalmente por deixar meus pensamentos guiarem nessa direção novamente. Enquanto as conversas sobre sua filha haviam desaparecido com sua chegada, eu ainda tinha notado a mudança no seu comportamento diário. Para o observador casual, ele ainda era o mesmo velho Charlie - mas eu podia ver que seu passo era um pouco mais leve. Eu continuo preocupado com a extensão do que ele tinha feito a fim de ajudá-la a se estabelecer, mas vendo em primeira mão que a presença dela na vida dele pareceu fazê-lo feliz, eu tive que me contentar em deixar as coisas irem, por agora.

O desejo de fechar os olhos e adormecer era tão forte como nunca foi e, eu ainda lutava contra ele. Eu sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes mesmo de eu não poder mais lutar, mas eu tinha que tentar. Primeiro de tudo, eu ainda estava dirigindo. Mas, o mais importante, quatro anos depois, os pesadelos ainda me assombravam. Durante esse tempo, eu havia me tornado um especialista em manter o sono na baía.

Ensinei-me a ceder à dormência, deixando-a ultrapassar-me, permitindo-me fazer nada além de olhar fixamente para a parede, ou o teto do meu quarto. Quando a dormência não funcionava, eu deixava minha mente revisitar todos os meus erros, me lembrando de quem eu era debaixo da fachada que eu tão cuidadosamente construí para o mundo exterior. Eu permito-me perguntar 'e se' e imaginar como a vida poderia ter sido se eu não tivesse sido um bastardo arrogante e egoísta. Mas não havia como evitar a minha realidade - não haveria como correr dos meus erros.

Mas havia noites em que mesmo todo o meu ódio a mim mesmo e olhar não seria suficiente e, naquelas noites, eu mal podia fazê-lo através de um ciclo REM*****, desesperado para escapar das imagens que eu sabia que me perseguiriam até o dia em que eu finalmente morresse. Eu sabia que não poderia escapar do meu passado. Eu sabia que merecia sofrer por meus pecados. Mas em momentos como esse, quando eu sinto o cansaço me oprimir, eu me perguntava se eu seria capaz de dormir em paz novamente.

_*REM (__rapid eye movement): movimento rápido dos olhos (durante o sonho)._

Finalmente de volta ao apartamento que eu compartilhava com Emmett, eu notei que o jeep tinha saído, o que significa que eu tinha a casa para mim. Suspirei em menor alívio quando passei pela porta, parando um momento para saborear o silêncio. Eu devia a Emmett muitas coisas, muitas vezes, mas maldição se ele não era o indivíduo mais barulhento que eu já conheci. Uma pequena risada escapou dos meus lábios enquanto eu olhava para as últimas provas de suas travessuras, a sala do nosso apartamento tinha sido transformada em o que parecia ser um arcade com os controles e outros apetrechos diferentes de jogos espalhados desordenadamente pelo chão e todas as superfícies disponíveis.

A única coisa inteligente a fazer seria limpar a sala em uma tentativa de estar consciente por muito mais tempo, mas eu encontrei meus pés me arrastando na direção do meu quarto em vez disso. O silêncio era traiçoeiro, faria cair no sono muito fácil. Passei pela minha rotina de tirar meu uniforme, fechar as cortinas e ligar a lista que eu gerei, cheia de música calma que nunca parecia manter os pesadelos longe, mas eu ainda a ligava a cada vez.

Enquanto eu estava deitado na cama, estranhamente mais alerta do que eu estava momentos atrás, percebi quão tenso meu corpo estava – preparado para o impacto. Isso era algo com o qual eu também estava acostumado a lidar – o sentido de auto-preservação do meu corpo. Tentei de tudo, meditação, exercícios respiratórios e até yoga, mas era uma combinação dos três que finalmente tinha a minha mente fechando e desistindo para o negro da inconsciência. Eu só esperava que o meu nível de exaustão fosse suficiente para me deixar ficar algumas horas antes dos pesadelos baterem.

Eu não tinha noção de quanto tempo estive fora, mas eu estava ciente do fato de que eu estava sonhando porque era o mesmo sonho de sempre. Eu estava correndo pelas ruas de Chicago, cegamente virando esquina após esquina, à procura de alguma coisa - mas eu não sabia o quê. Eu podia ouvir os gritos ao longe... mas eles não pareciam humanos. Eu peguei o meu ritmo, tentando parar o que estava causando os gritos... os lamentos primais arrepiando minha espinha. Eu só queria que o som parasse! Mas quando mais eu me aproximava, percebi com horror que o som estava vindo de uma pessoa... não um animal, apenas acrescentando ao meu pânico.

Parecia que não importava quão forte eu corresse, qual a direção que eu ia, eu estava sempre perto o suficiente para sentir o terror no ar e sentir os gritos espalhando-se em toda a minha pele, mas nunca perto o suficiente para descobrir a causa, para fazer alguma coisa para pará-lo. _"Edward!"_ Eu parei no lugar, um novo nível de terror escoando através de meus ossos. _"Edward! Corra!"_ Eu nunca tinha ouvido meu pai soar tão completamente desequilibrado em sua vida, e então eu ouvi... o grito de gelar o sangue da minha mãe. Aqueles sons... eram... a minha mãe...

Eu não entendo por que ele me disse para correr - se a minha mãe estava sofrendo, eu deveria ajudá-la. Desafiar seus desejos não seria nada de novo e assim eu retomei meu ritmo frenético, desesperado em meu esforço para salvar minha mãe. Cada vez que ela gritava, parecia como se uma faca quente estivesse cortando meu peito, rasgando minha carne. Isso não importava, no entanto, eu precisava chegar a ela - para parar a dor dela. Eu ficaria feliz em sofrer qualquer dor em seu lugar. Mas, quanto mais eu corria, mais distantes seus gritos se tornavam... ou mais fracos... eu não poderia dizer. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu tinha que chegar até ela. Com cada momento que passava, eu sentia minha sanidade mental ser desfeita.

Exatamente quando eu pensei que não poderia ter mais, eu encontrei um conjunto de portas duplas a apenas alguns metros na minha frente e corri através delas em plena velocidade. Eu tive que levar as mãos até os meus olhos enquanto eles lutavam para se ajustar à luz ofuscante depois que eu tinha acabado de correr através da escuridão sem fim. Mas, além da luz, a coisa que enviou um arrepio na minha espinha foi o silêncio não natural. Quando pisquei contra a luz, tentei olhar em volta para qualquer sinal da minha mãe, qualquer pista de onde ela estava, mas não havia nada.

A luz começou a desaparecer, tornando-se cinza, e eu comecei a observar um outro conjunto de portas diante de mim. Elas eram familiares... eu simplesmente não conseguia colocá-las na memória. Mais hesitante desta vez, eu cuidadosamente empurrei as portas abertas apenas para colapsar de joelhos com a visão na minha frente. Eu estava atrasado demais...

Era um necrotério... e deitados diante de mim estavam os corpos mutilados dos meus pais. Mesmo que seus corpos estivessem pálidos e duros com a morte, isso só serviu para acentuar cada contusão e cada corte. Eu não podia olhar... eu precisava fugir... eu não podia suportar vê-los assim... não assim... Mas quando eu me mexi para cima e para fora do chão, eu encontrei que a porta atrás de mim era agora uma parede sólida. Eu estava preso, mas isso não me impediu de arranhar as paredes frias como um animal enjaulado. Agora os únicos gritos a serem ouvidos eram os meus. Eu podia sentir as paredes se fechando ao redor de mim e era quase impossível respirar. Eu escorreguei em algo no chão e soltei um grito selvagem quando percebi que era o sangue deles...

E foi o que finalmente me sacudiu do meu pesadelo.

Sentei-me ereto coberto de suor, meu coração correndo loucamente em meu peito e ofegante, como se o esforço físico do meu sonho tivesse sido real. Meu corpo inteiro estava enrolado firmemente, minhas mãos trêmulas enquanto corriam pelo meu cabelo suado. Minhas mãos imediatamente cavaram meus olhos fechados enquanto meus cotovelos repousaram sobre meus joelhos. As imagens eram tão claras... e, maldição se eu não senti as lágrimas quentes fugindo dos meus olhos. _Chorando como um bebê._

Engoli um soluço enquanto corria minhas mãos em meus olhos, enxugando o suor e lágrimas. Percebi que meu corpo todo tremia com o esforço físico de manter minhas emoções patéticas sob controle. Minha garganta parecia ferida e eu de longe me perguntava se eu tinha realmente gritado alto.

Sentindo-me completamente revoltado comigo mesmo, arranquei os lençóis para fora, sabendo que eu só tinha que lavá-los. Olhei para o relógio e suspirei, vendo que havia sido menos de 2 horas desde que eu tinha olhado pela última vez, mas teria que ser o suficiente. Eu não poderia colocar-me nisso de novo - não tão cedo. Levantei com as pernas trêmulas, xingando sob minha respiração enquanto eu despia minhas roupas encharcadas de suor do meu corpo. _Fodidamente nojento._ Vendo como eu já estava rude, decidi ir para uma corrida e trabalhar contra o nervosismo. Eu só precisava sair e me distanciar.

O ar frio e fresco da noite pareceu bom na minha pele quando abri o meu caminho. Eu não queria pensar em nada além da mecânica de correr, as contrações dos meus músculos, meu peito se expandindo com cada respiração exagerada e a trituração dos meus sapatos contra o asfalto. Mas eu não podia ficar longe o suficiente, rápido o suficiente, antes que meus pensamentos me alcançasssem. Não importa quão duro ou o quanto eu corresse, eu nunca poderia superar a dor por muito tempo - ela sempre me encontrava. Não importa quão duro eu me empurrava para correr, não havia como escapar.

Eu não podia escapar das lágrimas de Alice. Eu não podia escapar dos meus pesadelos. Eu não podia escapar à dor. Eu não podia escapar ao ódio. Eu não podia escapar do buraco negro que havia substituído a minha alma.

Alice estava certa - a mudança está chegando. As coisas não podiam continuar como estavam por muito mais tempo. Eu não podia ficar assim por mais tempo. Eu não podia continuar envenenando a vida daqueles ao meu redor. Tudo que eu fazia era fazer todos miseráveis. Eu suguei fora a vida daqueles que me cercam e, para quê? Na melhor das hipóteses, eu mal sobreviveria, mas, para quê? Por quanto tempo mais eu poderia esperar viver assim?

_Eu sinto falta deles._ Eu parei abruptamente em meus calcanhares, mãos descansando sobre os joelhos para apoiar meu corpo enquanto eu lutava para manter o ar dentro e fora dos meus pulmões adequadamente. _Eu sinto falta deles._ Era o pensamento que nunca me permiti vocalizar. Parecia errado admitir. Foi, afinal, minha culpa que eles tivessem partido. Não era certo ter saudades de algo que eu tinha destruído.

_Fraco_ - é o que eu era, fraco e patético. E cansado... muito, muito cansado. _Que desculpa patética para o ser humano que me tornei._ Eu grunhi, forçando-me a ficar ereto outra vez, olhando para o céu anormalmente preto - sem estrelas à vista por trás da cobertura de nuvens. _Isto é o que a minha vida se tornou - um céu sem estrelas, sem esperança, sem luz para me guiar, apenas a escuridão que combinava com a minha alma._

Registrando o cansaço do meu corpo, eu me resignei a voltar, não mais consciente de quanto tempo eu estive correndo. Tive o cuidado de passar a corrida de volta recolhendo-me, totalmente focado em afastar a emoção que me aleijava. Com cada passo eu me sentia mais próximo da dormência que eu me agarrava. Não foi até o negro começar a desvanecer-se ao cinza que eu percebi quanto tempo eu estive correndo. Mas a coisa mais estranha aconteceu enquanto eu dobrava a esquina do meu apartamento - as nuvens começaram a rarear e eu podia sentir o sol nas minhas costas. Eu me convenci de que eu não me importava e diminuí meu ritmo para arrefecer enquanto fechava os últimos metros para o prédio.

Entrando pela porta da frente depois de minha corrida, eu estava surpreso de ver Emmett desastrado em torno da cozinha, mal acordado. "Em, o que você está fazendo acordado tão cedo?" Ele resmungou algo que eu não consegui decifrar e eu encontrei-me rindo.

"Ria disso, Eddie. Alguns de nós realmente necessitam dormir." Com os olhos meio abertos, ele bebia com um ruído o recipiente até a metade do suco de laranja sem tomar fôlego, enquanto eu tentava manobrar meu caminho em torno dele para pegar um pouco de água. Ele soltou um arroto alto e eu realmente recuei a partir do som disso. "Ah, agora eu estou acordado".

"Ótimo, Emmett." Balancei minha cabeça tristemente quando ele bateu no estômago, inteiramente orgulhoso demais da sua capacidade de arrotar. Eu juro, por vezes viver com ele era mais como viver com um urso irritado do que uma pessoa.

"Seja como for, eu sei que você está apenas com inveja." Um clique metálico tinha-me olhando para a torradeira assim que dois Pop-Tarts tostados pularam. Emmett bateu as mãos esfregando-as juntas em antecipação, antes de estender a mão atrás de mim. "Certo, homem, eu estou fora!"

"O que poderia tê-lo feito levantar tão cedo numa sexta-feira?" Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, olhando em sua aparência pela primeira vez. Ele realmente estava vestido com shorts cáqui e uma bela camisa de mangas curtas. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria pensado que ele estava vestido para o trabalho.

"Orientação de novos professores. Pensei que eu tinha dito a você sobre isso?" Ele espreguiçou com um grande bocejo, suas mãos escovando contra o teto. _Bella Swan._ Eu congelei no meu lugar, assustado com meus próprios pensamentos. "Esperemos que este lançamento de merda não ocupe todo o dia. Alice e eu provavelmente sairemos para comer mais tarde. Vou ligar para você quando tivermos acabado".

"Claro, Em." Felizmente Emmett parecia muito fora disso para comentar sobre a minha mudança de humor repentina. Eu vagamente tomei conhecimento da porta fechando atrás dele quando minhas mãos fecharam em punhos no balcão.

Esme sugeriu que eu me encontrasse com Bella, se nada mais, para dissipar o mistério em torno dela. Eu tinha que admitir, havia algum mérito nessa noção. Fazia sentido que a única razão que eu não podia tirá-la da minha cabeça era porque ela era um mistério para mim. Todo mundo parecia conhecê-la e, ainda assim, ninguém sabia nada sobre ela. A dificuldade caiu em encontrar meios adequados de correr para ela casualmente. Mas quando olhei em volta do meu apartamento vazio, lembrando por que ele estava vazio, em primeiro lugar, eu percebi que eu não poderia mesmo ter que passar pela dificuldade. Entre Emmett e Alice, eu aprenderia tudo que eu precisava sobre a garota Swan.

Quando percebi que o cheiro que me fazia franzir o nariz era realmente meu, fiz um caminho mais curto para o chuveiro. Optei por ignorar as provas da minha tentativa miserável de sono, resignado para lidar com isso depois do meu banho, uma vez que eu limpasse minha cabeça de novo. Novamente, eu cresci cansado ao perceber que o meu dia consistia apenas de cair aos pedaços e colocando-me de volta. _Esta é a minha vida agora. Isto é o que eu sou._

Algumas horas depois, eu tinha acabado de ajeitar minha cama com lençóis quando senti o meu telefone vibrar no meu bolso. Olhando para o identificador de chamdas, eu suspirei e me preparei mentalmente para o que quer que fosse que tinha feito Alice ligar.

"Edward!" Puxei o telefone longe do meu ouvido, uma necessidade se eu tinha alguma esperança de ser capaz de ouvir nele novamente. "Venha encontrar-nos para o almoço!"

Mudando de ouvido como uma precaução, "Quem é 'nós'?" Lembrando o que havia feito Emmett levantar esta manhã, eu estava imediatamente suspeitando do entusiasmo de Alice.

"Apenas Emmett e eu..." Ela parou e, quando eu não disse nada, finalmente admitiu, "e Bella. Mas venha! Você precisa sair desse apartamento! Interagir com seres humanos!"

Eu podia sentir a dor de cabeça e belisquei a ponta do meu nariz enquanto lutava para manter a minha raiva na baía. "Alice..." Eu tive que desacelerar e lembrar-me que ela estava apenas fazendo o que ela achava que era melhor. "Obrigado pelo convite, mas tenho serviços que eu preciso cuidar hoje." Eu não me permitiria sentir culpado pela mentira, ou me odiar por como um bom mentiroso eu havia me tornado - eu guardo isso para depois. Agora, eu só precisava tirá-la do telefone.

Eu podia ouvir o suspiro dela no telefone e tentei ignorar a maneira como isso me obrigou a sentir. "Bem, Edward. Eu obviamente não posso forçá-lo a fazer algo que você não quer. Mas você vai ter que encontrar Bella, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela é minha amiga agora".

Eu apertei meus olhos fechados, numa tentativa inútil de manter a minha raiva sob controle. Minha mandíbula apertou com o esforço necessário para não alterar o som. "Outra hora então." Eu desliguei antes que eu pudesse controlar de magoar Alice de novo. Eu ainda não conseguia entender sua obsessão com a garota Swan. O que havia sobre essa garota que tinha todo mundo falando dela, além do óbvio? A raiva e a irritação passavam livremente agora através do meu sistema e eu me sentei no sofá por um instante para me recompor.

Eu não tinha sentido essa falta de controle em um longo tempo. Eu odiava até mesmo considerar a possibilidade de que o retorno da garota Swan tinha alguma coisa a ver com a minha falta de controle. Não, eu não podia culpar meus problemas com ninguém além de mim mesmo - nem mesmo a garota Swan. Mas foi ficando cada vez mais claro que eu não seria capaz de evitá-la, especialmente dada a incapacidade de Alice para deixar algo ir uma vez que ela definiu sua mente para ela. Alice em uma missão era realmente uma coisa assustadora de se ver.

Meu estômago roncou, efetivamente me distraindo, e por isso eu estava agradecido. A desvantagem para o meu problema de fome era que, quando procurei nos armários e geladeira, percebi que uma ida ao supermercado era há muito esperada. Balancei minha cabeça tristemente, percebendo que se Alice sabia ou não, eu seria forçado a deixar o apartamento e interagir com outros seres humanos. Era um pouco assustador, por vezes, como Alice conseguia seu caminho.

Claro que eu notei os carros de Alice e Emmett estacionados do lado de fora do Joe's Diner no meu caminho para o supermercado e no caminho de volta. Eu me peguei pensando qual carro era o _dela_, mas bloqueei essa curiosidade antes que ela se tornasse perigosa. Já era ruim o bastante que eu estava pensando sobre a garota Swan em tudo. Eu consegui me convencer de que eu estava apenas olhando para os melhores interesses dos meus amigos - nada mais. Eu tive o cuidado de não me importar muito. Importar apenas conduziria a uma ladeira escorregadia de emoção que eu não tinha forças para gerenciar.

De volta à segurança do apartamento, eu mergulhei na tarefa de arrumar as compras, fazendo o almoço para mim e limpando após Emmett - qualquer coisa para manter minhas mãos ocupadas e minha mente em branco. Emmett pode ser alto e confuso, mas eu realmente não poderia fazer-me me queixar. Ele me atura quando nem eu mesmo conseguia me aturar. Ele sempre dizia exatamente o que estava em sua mente, viver com ele era fácil e era outro luxo que eu não merecia.

Meu celular tocou e eu realmente não deveria ter ficado surpreso ao ver que era Alice. Desta vez tive o cuidado de segurar o telefone a uma distância segura da minha orelha. "Edward! Bella está vindo para sair comigo neste fim de semana! E! E ela quer que eu vá no domingo a noite para jantar com seu pai!"

Deixei-me cair no sofá, de olhos arregalados, olhando para o nada, tentando dar um sentido de como eu me sentia. Alice continuava a cuspir os detalhes de todos os seus planos com a garota Swan, e... eu simplesmente fiquei lá, boquiaberto. Isso não fazia sentido. Qual era a dessa garota,afinal? Ela não conhecia Alice. Alice não a conhecia. Isso... não fazia sentido.

Mas uma coisa era clara... e eu me odiava apenas um pouco mais com o pensamento... isto era o mais feliz que eu ouvi Alice nos últimos anos. Meus pensamentos se voltaram para quem ela era antes de eu enfraquecer seu espírito naturalmente leve. Lembrei-me de quando eu não estava ocupado deixando-a com raiva e chateada, ela era uma pessoa radiante e carinhosa. Lembrei de como eu tinha afastado isso dela, e eu sabia disso, não importa como eu me sentia sobre a garota Swan, eu não poderia manter Alice longe dela.

"Edward? Você está me ouvindo?" Eu balancei a cabeça, engolindo a auto-repugnância, empurrando os meus próprios pensamentos de lado para Alice.

Eu tentei ficar feliz por ela, mas... descobri que se eu deixasse que a emoção viesse à tona, eu não poderia segurar o resto. Perguntei-me brevemente se a garota Swan não era o meu demônio pessoal enviado para cá para me forçar a sentir coisas que eu tinha há muito tempo tentado esquecer - e essa possibilidade sozinha me fez odiá-la. Mas eu não podia deixar Alice ver isso, não agora. Então eu engoli novamente, limpei a garganta e menti para a minha amiga.

"Eu acho isso ótimo, Alice." _Isso não soou muito falso, não é?_ "Você sabe que eu só quero que você seja feliz." Não havia como negar a verdade desta afirmação. Na verdade, era a única coisa que eu me permitiria... importar... aproximadamente. Eu não queria nada mais para os meus amigos do que encontrar a felicidade - especialmente se isso significasse deixar-me sozinho.

A linha ficou em silêncio por um momento e, quando ela finalmente voltou a falar, a voz de Alice estava visivelmente mais suave. "Obrigada, Edward." Ela parecia... surpresa... e eu senti uma nova onda de culpa acidental em cima de mim, sabendo que ela ficou surpresa ao receber a bondade de mim. Eu realmente era um monstro da pior espécie.

Quando ela desligou, joguei meu celular no chão, completamente enojado comigo mesmo. Minhas mãos percorriam meu cabelo ansiosamente enquanto eu lutava para encontrar um certo nível de sanidade. Eu já não importava o que foi que me fez sentir novamente. Eu estava lutando agora com cada emoção que eu já havia tentado por tanto tempo afastar. Eu sabia que não tinha ninguém para culpar além de mim, mas parecia que Emmett, Esme, Alice e agora a garota Swan estavam conspirando para destruir o meu controle. Mas apenas me permitir entreter esse pensamento era errado.

Naturalmente, Emmett escolheu esse momento para fazer sua presença conhecida na única maneira que ele sabia - em voz alta. "Eddie, meu homem! Senti sua falta!" Senti uma grande mão colidir com as minhas costas, mas não senti a picada. "Cara, sério, Bella é impressionante!" Ouvi-o fazer o seu caminho até a cozinha, muito provavelmente indo diretamente para a cerveja que eu tinha acabado de reabastecer.

_Ótimo! Mais um!_ Minhas mãos congelaram no meu cabelo, formando punhos com a minha tentativa de reprimir a minha raiva. Eu não estava zangado com Emmett, ou Alice, e minha raiva de mim era um dado. Não, essa raiva fresca, nova, era para a garota Swan. Ela estava claramente acima de qualquer coisa - propositalmente anexando-se com a família Cullen, esperando para entrar em suas boas graças para melhorar sua reputação. Mas a que custo e com que finalidade? O que ela estava fazendo?

"Eddie? Você está me ouvindo? Você se lembra de Bella Swan, certo? A morena bonita que estava sempre tropeçando em si mesma – espere, ela não é filha do Chefe? E, cara! Ela vai me fazer um personagem em seu livro?" Agora ele não estava nem mesmo fazendo sentido!

"Emmett, sobre o que você está falando? E sim, eu sei quem ela é." Emmett era inteiramente muito fácil de agradar, e eu estava feliz que nem mesmo o meu mau humor podia amortecer o seu ânimo. Mas lá estava eu, tirando proveito de uma amizade que eu não tinha direito.

"Ela disse que escreveria um livro e que ela tinha o nome de um personagem para mim! Cara! Eu serei famoso!" Ele caiu no sofá ao meu lado e, do canto do meu olho, eu podia ver que ele estava segurando uma cerveja para mim, que eu peguei sem pensar muito.

Eu sabia que ele estava animado e ele nem sempre pensava em plena capacidade quando ele estava animado. Mas ele tinha que entender que a probabilidade desta garota realmente publicar um livro era tão marginal que era terrivelmente arrogante da parte dela fazer a Emmett tal promessa. Eu odiava estourar sua bolha, mas, novamente, isso é o que eu faço - estragar a felicidade dos outros.

"Emmett, você percebe que, mesmo que ela publicasse um livro e usasse o seu nome nele, você não seria realmente o famoso - o personagem nomeado com seu nome seria famoso – não você." Tomei um gole rápido da minha cerveja, esperando que isso me faria imune a qualquer ataque físico que ele escolhesse olhar antes de me socar.

"Cara, sério, o que é sobre esta garota que o tem irritado sem motivo?" Engasguei um pouco sobre o gole de cerveja que estava no meio da minha garganta, tentando não cuspir para cima o que não tinha sido engolido ainda.

Após alguns momentos de engasgos desajeitados e Emmett dando tapinhas propositadamente muito fortes nas minhas costas, eu encontrei a minha voz, mas não as palavras. "Emmett - só... você não a conhece." Eu decidi que eu tinha tido o suficiente de cerveja, colocando-a sobre a mesa enquanto eu tentava organizar meus pensamentos.

"Eu a conheço melhor que você. Eu na verdade já a vi pessoalmente e tive uma conversa com ela. Quando foi a última vez que você falou com ela?" Ele parecia orgulhoso, e eu tenho certeza que se eu tivesse a coragem de virar e encará-lo, seu rosto se igualaria a sua voz. Mas eu me senti como um merda grande o suficiente como eu era e decidi permanecer o covarde e manter meus olhos desviados.

"Talvez eu não tenha que falar com alguém para conhecê-la." Eu tentei manter a raiva da minha voz, mas, dada a reação de Emmett, eu sabia que não tinha feito um trabalho muito bom.

"Ah, então você é um leitor de mente agora? Você pode apenas passear, pegar seus pensamentos, julgá-los e depois ir em sua maneira pouco alegre? Isso é legal, cara!" O sarcasmo na sua voz era inconfundível - e eu me senti tão grande quanto a partícula de sujeira que eu estava olhando no tapete.

Não era raro que eu batesse cabeça com Emmett, geralmente ele se afastava, mas não desta vez. _Por que todos estão determinados a lutar comigo hoje?_ "Vá se foder, Emmett. Não é isso que eu quis dizer!"

Como eu poderia fazê-lo entender que eu sabia quem essa garota Swan realmente era e eu não precisava falar com ela para entender o que ela era capaz. Ela fugiu de seu pai, sua única família, por 6 anos. Ela virou as costas para seu pai e agora ela estava se aproveitando dele, usando-o para ajudá-la a limpar sua bagunça. Ela se colocou em sabe-se lá Deus que tipo de problemas onde quer que ela esteve se escondendo nos últimos seis anos, e agora ela simplesmente vem correndo para casa para o papai para fazer tudo melhor. _Como Alice e Emmett não podiam ver isso?_

"O que quer que seja, cara, apenas... vá com calma sobre a duende." Eu internamente me encolhi um pouco. Uma das qualidades que realmente fez Emmett quem ele era, era o seu forte sentido de família e sua natureza protetora. Eu me preocupo com o pobre engano que Alice finalmente trouxe para casa para todos conhecerem. "Você conhece Alice muito bem. Se ser amiga de Bella faz Alice feliz, então você precisa manter sua boca fechada".

Minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos e não havia mais nenhuma esperança de impedir a minha enxaqueca. "Eu sei, Em. Eu já falei com ela".

Ele não pareceu surpreso, "Bom. Lembre-se disso e nós ainda estaremos legal".

Sem outra palavra, ele ligou a televisão e nossa pequena concordância silenciosa tinha sido selada. Eu não faria minha boca má da garota Swan na frente deles e, enquanto eu me lembrasse disso, não haveria mais argumentos. Mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria forçado a fazer amizade com a garota Swan. Eu toleraria sua presença se isso significasse que Alice e Emmett estavam felizes, mas era isso. Só porque eles eram amigos da garota, não significa que eu seria seu amigo também.

Em última análise, não importa se a nova amiga de Alice fosse Bella Swan, ou Jane Doe - eu me recusava o risco de infectar alguém mais com a minha miséria.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

_Músicas para o capítulo__: "Stockholm Syndrome", de Muse e "Paint it Black", dos Rolling Stones._

_Oh, se você não entendeu, Bella é o vento suave e fresco._


	3. Bomba Relógio

**C****apítulo 3 – Bomba Relógio**

"Edward, você deve parar na escola e almoçar conosco." Meu queixo cerrou, segurando meus comentários sarcásticos por causa do meu amigo. Depois da minha pequena 'conversa' com Emmett, eu prometi a mim mesmo que não diria nada sobre a garota Swan na frente tanto de Emmett como Alice, mas ultimamente tinha sido quase impossível. Parecia que tudo o que eles faziam era falar sobre ela.

"Sim, homem, não é como se você fizesse qualquer trabalho real por aqui." Emmett riu de sua própria pequena piada, completamente alheio à forma como isso me afetava. "Não é como se nada realmente acontecesse por aqui. Um dia ruim para você é ser atacado por uma da brigada de tetas falsas".

Eu estava no limite. Eu podia sentir isso. Estava tomando cada grama de força de vontade que eu tinha para me impedir de explodir. Eu não podia dizer nada porque eu sabia que na hora que eu abrisse a minha boca, não haveria nenhuma interrupção de mim, e eu não podia fazer isso com eles. Eu não faria isso com eles. Então, eu cerrei minha mandíbula muito mais forte e tentei de novo empurrar tudo.

"Cara, você deveria ter visto isso... Bella totalmente entrou na divisória de vidro para a nova biblioteca no outro dia! Foi clássico! Mas, Alice, você tem que dizer a ele sobre o que aconteceu hoje!" Eu nunca entendi a fascinação de Emmett com a dor das outras pessoas, e mesmo quando isso se tratava da garota Swan, encontrei-me pouco à vontade com esta história.

"Oh, Edward! Foi completamente minha culpa!" Eu olhei para cima para ver um olhar de remorso genuíno no rosto de Alice e encontrei-me imediatamente atraído para a sua história, apesar de todos os meus esforços para permanecer inalterado. "Ela caiu da cadeira onde ela estava em pé e bateu com a cabeça muito forte e, ainda por cima de tudo isso, de alguma forma ela conseguiu grampear o dedo! Foi terrível!"

Eu tentei imaginar isso, mas eu não conseguia imaginar como alguém poderia conseguir grampear seu próprio dedo. Eu nem sequer pensei que isso fosse possível. "Eu a levei para o hospital, naturalmente, e graças a Deus ela está bem!" Eu podia ouvir o alívio na voz dela e senti um outro surto de raiva, preocupado que foi tudo um complô que a garota Swan havia orquestrado. Era muito fácil ver como alguém poderia tentar tirar partido do coração gentil de Alice. Mas havia alguma coisa lá também... mas o estranho silêncio que se seguiu à sua explosão tinha me distraído.

Eu olhei a tempo, no entanto, de notar um leve rubor nas bochechas de Alice. Vendo o meu olhar interrogativo, ela sorriu timidamente. "E... eu meio que conheci alguém... hoje." Olhei para Emmett para descobrir que ele parecia estar tão surpreso quanto eu. "Ele era o médico de Bella no hospital. Seu nome é Jasper, e... eu acho que ele é o cara".

Sua pequena voz sumiu, quase como se ela tivesse medo da nossa reação e o silêncio que se seguiu foi desajeitado e pesado. Emmett pareceu recuperar-se em primeiro lugar, levantando uma sobrancelha para sua irmãzinha, desempenhando o seu papel. Eu, por outro lado, senti o sangue escorrer do meu rosto. Eu nunca tinha ouvido Alice soar tão... vulnerável. Mas sob a vulnerabilidade, havia uma certeza. E eu sabia, no fundo de meus ossos, que a tínhamos perdido. _Uma baixa e um para ir_.

Alice lançou-se em um relato mais detalhado de sua tarde com a garota Swan e Jasper, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção. Minha mente ainda estava trancada na idéia de que o futuro de Alice estava finalmente começando a tomar forma. Eu não queria nada mais do que Alice encontrar a sua felicidade e ter o futuro que ela merecia, o amor que ela merecia. Mas com minha mente distraída, encontrei-me sentindo coisas que eu não queria. Eu cometi um erro grave ao permitir-me sentir alguma coisa além da raiva com a qual estive agarrado na semana passada.

Eu não estava mais consciente da direção que a conversa tinha ido enquanto lutei para empurrar os sentimentos indesejados para longe. Percebi tarde demais que pensar no futuro, pensando além da rotina mundana da minha vida, seria a minha ruína. Cerrei os maxilares, focando na auto-aversão que eu poderia contar em momentos como este. Lembrei-me que se não fosse por mim, Alice já estaria feliz. Se não fosse por mim, ela não estaria presa nessa cidade estúpida, relegada a esperar por um homem decente para vir junto. Eu disse-me que esta era a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com Alice porque isso significaria que ela estaria finalmente livre do meu fardo.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse processar isso, Alice estava acenando uma mão na frente do meu rosto. "Olá! Edward? Você está me ouvindo?" Seu aborrecimento com o meu silêncio foi bom. Eu poderia ficar com raiva em resposta, mas, felizmente, Alice percebeu minha luta e recuou. "Nós estávamos apenas querendo saber se você estaria trabalhando no sábado à noite. Eu queria sair com Emmett e Bella fora do trabalho. Eu acho que seria bom se você a conhecesse".

_Por__ que todos têm tanta intenção de forçar a garota Swan em mim?_ Não bastava que eu tive que morder minha língua toda vez que seu nome surgiu na conversa, o que parecia acontecer mais a cada dia, agora eu teria de conhecer esta garota. _Eu me recuso. Eles não podem me obrigar._ Eu era plenamente capaz de decidir com quem eu interajo, minha decisão tinha sido tomada sobre a garota Swan. Mesmo que não fosse permitido eu expressar a minha opinião, eu continuaria a acompanhar suas interações com Emmett e Alice, apenas para ser seguro.

"Alice, você sabe que eu sempre trabalho durante os fins de semana." Eu sempre levava os turnos que ninguém mais queria. Os outros na força tinham famílias... vidas... eu não.

Ela assentiu com tristeza e eu sabia que tinha que trabalhar na colocação de uma fachada melhor para eles. Eu não podia continuar ferindo Alice assim. Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de agir com naturalidade na frente deles, especialmente se eu seria obrigado a interagir com a garota Swan.

"Eu sei, eu só... estava verificando para ver se alguma coisa mudou." Ela me deixou sozinho com meus pensamentos, retomando sua discussão com Emmett sobre as particularidades da sua noite de sábado.

Escolhi recuar para o meu quarto, onde eu não podia fazer mais danos. Eu não tinha conseguido mais do que um par de cochilos inquietos desde a última vez que tentei dormir, e a luta diária para manter minha raiva em cheque me deixou exausto. Encontrei-me desejando a dormência, o nada que costumava ser tão fácil de encontrar. A constante ansiedade e raiva tomaram seu preço em mim e me senti velho e desgastado. Eu não poderia realmente me lembrar da última vez que dormi tranqüilamente e eu sonhava com a calma de espírito que eu sabia que nunca mais encontraria.

Algumas vezes eu só queria que tudo acabasse. Eu muitas vezes refleti morrer e a dormência final que isso daria, mas eu nunca tinha pensado muito seriamente sobre fazer algo a respeito. Não importa o quão desesperadamente eu queria essa desculpa patética de uma vida acabar, eu não poderia jamais pensar seriamente em acabar com ela sozinho. Eu não tinha o direito à morte, à paz. Eu me condenei e eu merecia viver no inferno, que é o que a minha existência parecia. Não, a morte seria demasiado fácil e eu não merecia isso.

Mas havia outras coisas a considerar, outras pessoas. Era uma das muitas razões que eu freqüentemente amaldiçoava o fato de que eu tinha tão bons amigos. Seria o último ato egoísta terminar a minha existência e eu sabia que isso devastaria Alice e, provavelmente, Esme, Carlisle e Emmett. Eu não podia fazer isso com eles. Eu não faria isso com eles. Eu merecia sofrer, não eles. Já era ruim o suficiente eu envenenar suas vidas diárias com a minha presença, mas causar esse tanto de dor a eles era algo que nem mesmo eu poderia compreender. Eu sofreria de bom grado pelo resto do tempo, no lugar do tipo de dor que eu inflingiria a eles se eu sucumbisse à minha fraqueza.

Tentei fechar os olhos, esperando que ao fazê-lo, também manteria os pensamentos e os sentimentos longe. Mas, como sempre, não houve fuga da dor. Eu podia sentir o controle deslizando, e eu em busca de algo para culpar desta vez e encontrando o alvo perfeito - a garota Swan. Desde seu retorno a Forks, a frágil posse da minha sanidade tinha começado lentamente a se desfazer. Teria sido suportável se ela não tivesse ajustado suas visões em Alice e Emmett, mas, novamente, eu há muito tempo corri fora do favor com a sorte.

Emmett estava certo sobre algo, no entanto, eu não a conheço. Eu sabia do que ela era capaz, eu sabia o que ela tinha feito, mas eu realmente não a conheço. E, com esse pensamento, eu me vi sem vontade pensando de volta nos tempos da escola... de volta à aula de biologia do Sr. Banner com a garota Swan. Eu a vi tropeçar em seus pés quando ela entrou na sala, quase caindo de cabeça em uma mesa de laboratório. Eu observei os outros rirem dela enquanto ela lutava de volta em seu assento, ao meu lado.

Lembro-me de sentir... pena, e encontrei a memória dessa emoção não conseguindo parar de inchar novamente em meu peito. Lembrei-me de pensar como ela parecia frágil e eu lembro de querer tentar aliviar o seu constrangimento. Eu não entendia por que eu sentia a necessidade de falar com ela então, e eu certamente não entendo esse impulso agora. Havíamos passado quase a metade do ano sentados ao lado um do outro sem dizer nada além do que era necessário para o trabalho em grupo. Mas, naquele momento, eu poderia recordar a grande necessidade de dizer algo.

Deixei-me cair no meu sofá, a cabeça em minhas mãos, enquanto coisas que eu tinha esquecido... coisas que eu tentei tanto não sentir, voltaram à superfície. A memória era tão viva, como se tivesse acontecido ontem, e não sete anos atrás. Lembrei-me do jeito que ela sempre se escondia atrás de seu cabelo, mas como naquele dia eu tinha visto seu rosto corar de vergonha. Lembrei-me do arquear de seus ombros e o momento em que sua postura ficou rígida quando eu falei. Lembrei-me da forma como suas pequenas e delicadas mãos se inquietavam e torciam juntas, e como elas se enrolaram em punhos ao som da minha voz.

Minhas próprias mãos fecharam em punhos no meu cabelo, minha mente ainda presa no passado. Lembrei-me de como me senti quando ela nem sequer virou a cabeça para me reconhecer. Eu nem sequer tive a chance de tentar lutar contra a onda de emoção construindo dentro de mim... ela não disse nada. Ela apenas ficou lá, nunca olhando para mim, nunca dizendo nada... mas, por quê? A familiar irritação e a raiva estavam misturadas com outra coisa... algo que eu não tenho com o que nomear.

Eu podia sentir o suor na minha testa e descendo pelas minhas costas, meu corpo inteiro estava tenso e senti como se estivesse tendo um dos meus pesadelos – só que eu sei que estava acordado. A parte mais assustadora de tudo isso era essa emoção que eu não entendia. Eu não entendia o que era sobre esta memória que me fez tão atordoado. Eu não sabia o que era essa emoção que me deixou sem fôlego. Isso era diferente... eu não sabia como lidar com isso...

E então minha mente assumiu integralmente, torcendo minhas memórias, transformando-as com os meus pesadelos. Eu podia ver Alice e Emmett na nossa mesa do almoço na escola, mas agora havia outra pessoa na mesa. Tudo que eu podia ver era a parte de trás da cabeça da menina, mas os longos cabelos castanhos me disseram tudo que eu precisava saber. Aproximei-me da mesa hesitantemente, inseguro sobre o que me deixou tão nervoso. Era a _minha_ mesa, a mesa que eu sempre compartilhava com Alice e Emmett, e _ela_ era a intrusa no _meu_ território. Mas quando me aproximei, vi o sorriso nos rostos de Alice e Emmett, apenas para ver que todo o humor deixou suas expressões assim que eles tomaram conhecimento da minha aproximação.

Eles só olharam para mim e eu de volta para eles, por vários longos momentos. Eu tinha tantas perguntas, mas toda vez que eu abria minha boca, não saiu nada. De onde eu estava, eu assisti os olhos tristes de Alice vacilarem entre eu e a garota Swan, arrependimento substituindo a tristeza. Alice se levantou, estendo sua mão para mim e eu a peguei. Mas assim que sua mão tocou a minha, ficou frio. Alice teve tempo de olhar com pesar para Emmett antes de seu pequeno corpo cair no chão, sem vida.

Eu caí de joelhos ao lado dela, checando os sinais vitais, gritando simplesmente para obter uma reação dela. Mas não havia nada. Eu vi seu rosto ficar pálido, sua pele fria como... e foi culpa minha. Pisquei e então eu estava de volta no necrotério, o do meu pesadelo, só que desta vez os corpos que estavam sobre a laje fria eram os de Alice e Emmett, não dos meus pais. Como eu sempre fazia, eu desesperadamente arranhei as paredes frias, gritando. E, como sempre, não havia como escapar.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, Alice estava na minha frente, gritando para mim. "Edward! Respire! Olhe para mim! Edward!" Mas eu não conseguia olhar para ela. Eu não conseguia olhar para nada. Eu só queria que tudo isso desaparecesse. Eu queria o negro, a dormência. Eu só queria que tudo isso parasse... só um pouquinho. "Emmett, pegue um pouco de água." Eu podia sentir suas mãozinhas no meu rosto, mas eu não queria.

Vê-la agora, sabendo que eu de alguma forma adormeci e, pela primeira vez em anos, eu sonhei com um novo pesadelo, eu não conseguia entender como eu me sentia. Mas, quando minha mente começou a assimilar de volta à realidade, eu tomei conhecimento da familiar humilhação e auto-aversão – aquelas eram coisas que eu conhecia e podia me apegar. Com cada respiração estrangulada, foi mais fácil focar o quanto eu odiava quem eu era e o que eu era capaz. Eu deixei a auto-aversão encher-me, empurrando tudo para longe, de algum modo tornando mais fácil respirar.

Eu não ouvi Emmett voltar, mas eu sabia que ele tinha colocado um copo gelado do que eu assumi ser água na minha mão. Alice ainda estava muito perto e agora que eu conseguia respirar, eu poderia gritar. "Apenas de volta à merda!" Estes eram momentos que eu não deveria ter que compartilhar com eles. Este era o tipo de momento que eu deveria ser deixado para sofrer sozinho, não sob o olhar atento dos meus amigos.

Mas então veio a culpa... o silêncio carregado... o arrastar de pés enquanto eles cuidadosamente se afastavam do que poderia ser facilmente confundido com um animal com raiva - eu. Minhas mãos e corpo tremiam com o esforço que custou para não jogar o copo, para não gritar de novo, para não explodir. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim, me olhando, esperando para quando eu quebraria... mas eu não quebrei... não desta vez.

Eu trouxe a minha mão livre sobre a aderência firme no meu copo de água, ainda tentando fazer a minha respiração parecer normal. As imagens do meu novo pesadelo estavam impressionantemente frescas em minha mente e eu sabia o que aquilo significava.

"Edward, eu liguei para Esme. Ela está esperando por você." Minha cabeça estalou para onde Alice estava de pé, mãos nos quadris, determinação definindo suas feições. "Você pode gritar comigo tudo que você gostaria, mas você não pode ignorar o que quer que seja que despertou você. Obviamente você não vai nos dizer, então vá vê-la".

Pensei em combatê-la, gritando um pouco mais só para fazê-los sentirem-se mal o suficiente para me deixar em paz, mas a imagem de Alice, morta, enviou um arrepio na minha espinha e manteve minha boca fechada. Emmett saiu do quarto, dando-me espaço enquanto Alice continuou a observar-me. Eu não ousei abrir a boca, ou tentar falar. Minha respiração estava quase de volta sob controle, mas minha mente ainda estava se recuperando.

Estacionei e, felizmente, Esme não estava do lado de fora esperando por mim. Eliminado da situação que me trouxe aqui, longe de Alice e Emmett, senti-me ainda mais tolo por ter que estar aqui. A viagem tinha me permitido bloquear tudo e eu estava de volta para o nada que fazia a minha vida suportável. Nas bordas, eu ainda podia sentir a auto-aversão, mas era pouco perceptível.

Eu vi esta consulta como uma oportunidade para a prática de parecer normal. Mantive minha expressão neutra quando caminhei até a porta e fiz o meu melhor para manter a minha postura afastada de dar qualquer coisa. Bati de leve na porta, querendo que os cantos da minha boca virassem para cima no que eu esperava que seria parecido com um sorriso. Eu queria parecer agradável, se não ligeiramente apologético.

Ouvi seus passos quando eles se aproximaram e usei os últimos momentos para garantir que a minha nova máscara estivesse firme no lugar. No momento em que ela abriu a porta, eu estava convencido de que eu tinha feito um trabalho magistral em parecer normal, pelo menos até que eu assisti a sua expressão suavizar, provavelmente devido ao que ela viu no meu rosto. _Talvez eu ainda precise trabalhar sobre os finos pontos desta fachada._

"Edward, entre." Eu não conseguia olhar nos olhos dela quando tentei assentir, pensando que tentar falar arruinaria minha máscara cuidadosamente esculpida. Segui-a de volta ao seu escritório, esperando até que ela estivesse situada antes de me sentar na cadeira de braço que eu sempre ocupava. "Então, você quer me dizer por que Alice me ligou?"

Engoli em seco, apertando meu queixo tanto quanto eu podia, sem dar-me completamente. Isso era o que eu precisava praticar. Eu poderia parecer calmo quando nada estava me incomodando, testando meus limites, mas ultimamente o entorpecimento havia falhado comigo e eu precisava reaprender a escondê-lo.

Mantendo meus olhos desviados, fiz o meu melhor para responder com calma. Mas, assim que pensei sobre como eu deveria respondê-la, encontrei-me em uma perda de palavras. Eu não ousava tentar pensar muito sobre o que me enviou espiralando fora de controle, mas eu não sei bem como descrever isso. Senti minha boca abrir e fechar algumas vezes, ainda não encontrando as palavras para preencher o silêncio.

"Que tal eu contar a você o que Alice me disse?" Eu desmoronei na cadeira em derrota, mas com cuidado para esconder qualquer outro sinal de emoção. "Ela disse que ela e Emmett encontraram você em seu quarto hiperventilando depois de terem ouvido você gritar alguma coisa. Eles estavam preocupados que você estivesse tendo um flashback. Foi isso que aconteceu, Edward? Você teve um flashback?"

Optei por centrar a minha atenção em minhas mãos no meu colo, ajustando as implicações por trás de suas palavras e as preocupações que eu sabia que estariam em sua voz. "Não exatamente. Ele começou como um, mas acho que poderia ter adormecido, e foi um pesadelo." Rangi os dentes juntos, a memória ainda muito crua e fresca para reprimir totalmente.

"Eu entendo. Você sabe o que provocou isso?" Eu me forcei a focar apenas nas palavras, não nas emoções e o pensamento por trás delas. Eu tinha passado através desta rotina vezes suficiente para conhecer a pergunta antes que ela viesse e, porque eu poderia antecipar a pergunta, eu poderia preparar-me para ela.

Ao longo dos anos, os flashbacks tinham se tornado menos freqüentes e, às vezes, eu conseguia parar sozinho antes que eu perdesse o controle completo porque eu sabia o que estava por vir. Mas isso era completamente diferente - e esse pensamento era muito... desconcertante. Eu ainda não estava convencido de que o que aconteceu fosse qualificado como um flashback, mas eu tinha certeza do que começou isso... a garota Swan. A questão seria como explicar sem dar muito na cara. Eu tive que engolir em seco novamente, para manter a raiva queimando que eu sentia na baía.

"Edward, você sabe que está em seu melhor interesse ser honesto. Você não vai encontrar nenhum julgamento aqui." Eu balancei a cabeça concordando, enquanto ao mesmo tempo a deixava saber que eu estava pensando em responder.

Suspirei pesadamente, sabendo que neste momento o melhor era apenas acabar com isso. "Se eu estou sendo honesto, as coisas têm sido... difíceis desde que a filha do chefe Swan se mudou de volta para cá." Eu não precisava olhar para saber que Esme estava balançando a cabeça, me observando com atenção para o significado por trás das minhas palavras. "No começo era tolerável, mas ultimamente... Alice e Emmett tem evidentemente passado muito tempo com ela e a consideram ser sua amiga".

"Entendo." Perguntei-me rapidamente se isso era algum tipo estranho de conflito de interesses e se a proximidade de Esme com o caso seria um problema. "E eu imagino que você desaprova essa amizade?" Enquanto Esme tinha há muito tempo aprendido que me perguntar como eu me sentia sobre algo iria levá-la a lugar nenhum, isso não a impedia de tentar perguntas apenas usando palavras diferentes - como agora.

"Não é da minha conta aprovar ou desaprovar as relações de ninguém." Essa foi a linha que eu tinha tentado vender a mim mesmo por toda a semana e ainda soava oca para meus próprios ouvidos. "Eu apenas não gosto como Alice parece ter a intenção de ter eu me dando bem com a... ela." Sabendo o quanto Alice não gostava de como eu me referia a ela como a garota Swan, achei melhor abster-me de usar esse eufemismo particular na frente de Esme também.

"Entendo. Posso perguntar por quê?" Era uma pergunta bastante simples, até mesmo inocente, exceto pelo tumulto de emoções que despertou dentro de mim.

Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos no meu colo e senti meu corpo inteiro tenso com o esforço que custou para esconder a verdadeira extensão da minha reação. Limpei a garganta sem jeito, comprando-me algum tempo para controlar a minha voz.

"Sabendo o que sei sobre ela .. ela não é o tipo de pessoa com quem eu gostaria de me associar." Forcei meus punhos a descerrar, concentrando-me intensamente enquanto estiquei meus dedos antes de levá-las a fecharem juntas. Concentrei-me na queimação puxando em meus dedos e braços quando apertei o meu aperto, precisando me concentrar em um tipo diferente de dor.

"Você sabe algo que Alice e Emmett não sabem? Acho que o que eu não entendo é o que tem sobre Bella que você desaprova." Ou ela estava realmente confusa, ou ela tinha a melhor cara de pôquer que eu já vi porque tudo nela transpirava inocência. Mas ela tinha que saber sobre a garota Swan.

"Eu acredito que não." Eu ouvi a irritação escoar através da minha voz e tive que engoli-la. "É só... eu não confio nela." Eu tive que parar por aí, sabendo que se eu fosse forçado a revelar mais, eu não poderia ser responsabilizado pela minha reação. A raiva estava muito próxima à superfície e eu não sabia quanto tempo eu poderia detê-la.

"Isso é compreensível, Edward. Como já dissemos antes, ela é um pouco misteriosa para você. É natural ter cuidado com uma coisa que não entendemos." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, surpreso com a compreensão de Esme, apesar de eu não dever estar. "Assim, entendo que você não conheceu Bella ainda?"

Balancei minha cabeça: "Não, e eu sei o que você vai dizer. Eu deveria. E eu vou... eventualmente." Não há necessidade de explicar que eu atualmente estive evitando a garota Swan. Eu não quero ouvir mais uma pessoa me dizer que eu deveria conhecer a garota.

Permiti-me um olhar de esguelha para Esme, para descobrir que seu rosto demonstrava nada. Ela assentiu com a cabeça uma vez em reconhecimento para mim, mas não fez nenhuma indicação de como se sentia sobre isso. Vendo que eu seria poupado, eu me virei, focando no padrão indefinido do tapete.

"Edward, você citou que esse episódio foi diferente dos outros. Como?" Eu encolhi internamente em seu uso da palavra 'episódio', ressentindo que ela teve que usar um termo clínico.

Mas eu não tive a chance de focar nele quando senti todas as emoções que eu já tinha trabalhado tão duro para suprimir no meu caminho ao longo da bolha para a superfície. Minhas mãos agarraram os braços da cadeira enquanto eu lutava para manter o meu controle. Seria demais tentar esconder essa reação e Esme teve a gentileza de me conceder alguns momentos para me recompor.

Fechei meus olhos em derrota, desejando que houvesse uma maneira simples de fazer o preto que eu encontrava no fundo das minhas pálpebras fechadas mais tangível. Mas porque eu era fraco, levou apenas alguns momentos antes da minha mente trazer as imagens do meu mais novo pesadelo. Eu chupei em uma respiração afiada, uma vez mais forçado a ver Alice morta à minha frente.

"Edward? Está tudo bem. Leve o seu tempo. Lembre-se, você está aqui comigo agora." Eu quis abrir meus olhos, concentrando-me novamente sobre o tapete benigno.

Cerrei minha mandíbula, amaldiçoando mentalmente a minha fraqueza. Não sei quanto tempo eu tive que ficar lá, focando apenas na respiração e esperando até que as imagens e emoções desaparecessem antes que eu fosse capaz de falar novamente.

"Eu ainda não estou certo o quanto disso eu estava acordado e o quanto era um sonho. Comecei a pensar de volta nos tempos da escola, para a aula que eu tinha com a filha do Chefe." Sufoquei as imagens da melhor maneira possível, pensando nisso mais como um relatório da polícia, querendo ficar separado da memória. Eu andei através da experiência, como eu andaria por uma cena de crime, cuidando para não perturbar a evidência.

"Edward, eu sei que é difícil para você. Eu sei como Alice e Emmett são importantes para você e você tem que perceber que não importa quem entra em suas vidas, você sempre será importante para eles." Eu balancei a cabeça obedientemente, mas não porque suas palavras me deram algum conforto. Em vez disso, eu sentia um novo tipo de medo estabelecer como um peso morto no meu estômago.

Eu não precisava ser lembrado que Alice e Emmett estariam sempre lá para mim porque esse era o problema. Eu não queria que eles sempre estivessem lá. Eu queria que eles seguissem em frente. Eu queria que eles se esquecessem de mim. Eu queria que eles tivessem a vida que mereciam. Eu não queria que eles sempre se preocupassem comigo. Eu não queria que eles tivessem que lidar com os meus colapsos. Eu estava cansado de seus olhares de lado. Eu estava cansado de pisar em ovos.

"Mas, Edward." Eu balancei minha cabeça um pouco, trazendo-me de volta para o momento. "A coisa que mais me preocupa sobre seu pesadelo é o seu papel, e não os dos outros. Isso é algo que sempre voltamos e eu sei que você não quer ouvi-lo, mas... você precisa parar de ver a si mesmo com uma luz tão negativa".

Ela estava certa, eu não queria ouvir isso. "Edward, você não é responsável pela morte de seus pais." Sua voz tinha tomado um tom firme, que ela raramente usava, mas nada poderia me fazer acreditar nela. "Você não é a pessoa terrível que você acredita ser".

Mas assim que eu a ignorei, eu tive uma epifania menor. Percebi que assim como ela nunca me convenceria que não foi culpa minha, eu nunca seria capaz de convencê-la, Alice e Emmett que eu não valia a pena seus esforços. Eu não podia esperar que eles magicamente descobrissem isso, mais do que Esme poderia esperar que eu visse as coisas do jeito dela. Não, eu teria de ser o único a fazer algo para evitar que o meu pesadelo se torne realidade.

Eu precisava me afastar de Alice e Emmett. Eu precisava trabalhar mais duro em parecer normal para eles, para convencê-los de que eu estava melhorando. Eu precisava afastá-los, ajudá-los a deixar ir, de modo que eles pudessem viver a vida que mereciam. Eu não podia ficar esperando que as coisas acontecessem, eu precisava ser aquele a empurrá-los na direção certa - longe de mim.

À medida que tínhamos chegado ao impasse que sempre parecíamos vir, fiz o meu melhor para garantir a Esme que me senti de volta ao controle e eu estava livre para ir embora. Mas, melhor que o controle, eu tinha um plano. Eu escolhi dirigir ao redor por um tempo em vez de ir diretamente de volta para o apartamento, pensando através de alguns dos finos pontos do meu novo plano. O truque seria dar pequenos passos. Eu não podia arriscar fazer qualquer coisa muito de repente, ou seria muito suspeito. Mas agora que Alice tinha a garota Swan e Jasper, seria quase fácil demais escorregar lentamente de seu radar.

Eu só precisava descobrir como eu lidaria com Emmett. Dos dois, ele era o menos atento e tipicamente seguia a liderança de Alice. Enquanto Alice estivesse convencida de que eu estava fora de perigo, ele me deixaria sozinho. Convencer Esme seria mais difícil, mas não impossível. Eu só precisava trabalhar na fachada. Talvez houvesse um direito adicional, ou a responsabilidade que eu poderia tomar, algo que exigiria mais tempo e atenção de mim. Fiz questão de fazer uma nota mental para investigar essa possibilidade no trabalho amanhã.

_"Masen, olh__e, eu odeio fazer isso para você no último minuto, mas eu tenho um favor a pedir."_ Tom não era aquele de pedir muitas vezes, então eu sabia que, o que quer que fosse, tinha de ser importante. _"Minha filha, Kelly, foi selecionada para participar desta mostra de arte na manhã de domingo e eu esqueci completamente de pedir a manhã de folga. Existe alguma maneira de você me deixar tomar seu turno amanhã à noite para que você possa cobrir minha mudança na manhã?"_

"Claro." Eu não precisava pensar sobre isso. Não é como se eu tivesse que reorganizar alguma coisa, ou que eu tivesse outros compromissos para me preocupar. "Não se preocupe com isso, Tom. Estou no meu caminho de volta para a delagacia agora. Vou apenas dizer ao Chefe".

_"Obrigado__, cara! Devo uma a você por isto!"_ Eu quase ri do alívio em sua voz. Eu ainda não disse não para qualquer um dos meus colegas de trabalho e, ainda assim, cada vez que eles pediam, eles pareciam quase surpresos que eu concordasse em ajudar.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Vejo você por aí." Eu estava terminando minha última ronda de patrulha da noite, finalmente sentindo no controle de mim mesmo pela primeira vez no dia, saboreando o nada que me envolvia.

Apesar do jeito que eu tinha sido arrastado para a minha sessão improvisada com Esme, eu simplesmente não podia negar que a nossa discussão tinha me ajudado. Eu agora estava mais decidido do que nunca a encontrar uma maneira de gerenciar a situação da garota Swan. Eu precisaria encontrar uma maneira de conviver com ela o tempo suficiente para apaziguar Alice e Emmett, só até eu poder finalmente me desapegar deles completamente e saber que eles estariam bem.

Mas assim que eu estacionei na delegacia, vendo que Charlie já tinha saído para a noite, eu percebi o que eu tinha feito. Amanhã à noite era a noite de sábado... quando Alice tinha planejado a grande noite de saída que ela queria que eu fosse uma parte... e agora eu não tenho uma desculpa válida para evitar a garota Swan. Eu mentalmente repreendi-me quando minha reação inicial tinha-me correndo para as montanhas. Mas depois lembrei-me da minha decisão, minha promessa a mim mesmo de desempenhar o papel para os meus amigos. Eu não vou mais fugir dessa garota insignificante.

Foi mais cedo do que eu tinha planejado originalmente, mas parecia que amanhã à noite seria a noite que eu começaria a provar aos meus amigos que eu poderia lidar com isso... Bella Swan. Lembrei-me que eu só precisava tolerar sua presença. Enquanto eu não deixasse minha mente vagar para o passado, eu poderia gerenciar isso. Se eu pudesse me forçar a vê-la como apenas outra garota, eu tinha uma chance.

Decidi não contar a Alice e Emmett sobre a mudança na minha agenda, sabendo que, se Alice descobrisse, não seria me permitido um momento de paz. No último minuto, descobri que o infame Jasper se juntaria para as festividades da noite e eu sabia que isso faria a noite muito mais fácil de gerenciar. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para observar Jasper e Alice para garantir que ele era tudo o que Alice havia nos levado a acreditar.

"Eddie, Alice disse que eu vou conhecer seu novo menino hoje a noite? Eu não posso esperar!" Parei no meu caminho para fora da porta para descobrir por que Emmett soava tão animado. Levantei uma sobrancelha em questionamento, fazendo-o sorrir diabolicamente. "Cara, ele vai saber que eu sou o irmão mais velho, certo? Então, eu acho que vou jogar isso um pouco e ver o que ele faz. Se ele for metade do homem que Alice diz que ele é, ele não vai recuar".

Eu balancei minha cabeça com tristeza para Emmett e suas travessuras. "Você percebe que ela vai matá-lo se você realmente assustá-lo, certo?" Ele apenas deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para a TV enquanto saí para a minha corrida.

Eu mantive o meu ritmo regular, minha mente nos arredores enquanto decidi seguir meu caminho "longo". Eu precisava trabalhar fora todo o excesso de energia e certificar-me que eu estava em total controle de mim mesmo antes de Alice vir pegar Emmett. Mas ter um plano, sabendo que eu só teria que desempenhar este papel por um período limitado de tempo, tornou mais fácil bloquear as emoções indesejadas. Eu tomei meu tempo, parando para me alongar em alguns lugares, mas principalmente adotando o silêncio da mente que veio ao perder-me no ritmo da corrida.

Foi várias horas depois quando finalmente voltei ao apartamento, apenas para descobrir Emmett ainda firmemente plantado no sofá. "Emmett, você precisa tomar banho antes de sair hoje à noite?"

Ele não tirou seus olhos longe da televisão e um grunhido chamou minha atenção para o fato de que ele estava realmente jogando agora, ao invés de simplesmente assistir alguma coisa. "Sim, eu vou. Porra!" Revirei os olhos enquanto seu corpo todo deslocava para a esquerda com o carro que ele dirigia na tela.

"Bem, já que você está ocupado no momento, tenho certeza que você não se importaria se eu saltar no chuveiro primeiro." Peguei um pouco de água na cozinha falando sobre o meu ombro enquanto ele continuou a amaldiçoar no jogo.

Não foi até que eu passei por ele de novo no meu caminho para o banheiro que eu ouvi o som ser cortado abruptamente. "Espere. Você não deveria estar no trabalho?"

Um sorriso satisfeito puxou no canto da minha boca enquanto eu continuei meu caminho sem parar. "Eu estava, mas meu turno mudou na última hora." Fechei a porta do banheiro antes que ele pudesse me perguntar mais alguma coisa e liguei a água para uma boa medida.

Naturalmente, ele ainda estava absorto em seu jogo quando meu banho acabou e, olhando para o relógio, decidi que ele provavelmente precisava de um gentil lembrete para ficar pronto. "Em, Alice vai chutar sua bunda se você não estiver pronto a tempo".

"Porra! Maldição!" Eu ri levemente dos sons e palavrões provenientes da sala de estar enquanto eu me vestia. Preocupado que ter que escolher minha roupa para a noite me obrigaria a pensar e sentir as coisas, escolhi uma roupa ontem, e fiquei contente por pequenos favores. Agora não era o momento de pensar na última vez que eu tinha saído por razões sociais. Agora era a hora de abraçar o nada que eu passei as últimos 36 horas cultivando.

Felizmente, Emmett estava fazendo o seu habitual cantarolar alto enquanto ele se aprontava para a noite, proporcionando-me uma distração cômica. Relaxando durante alguns momentos no sofá, olhei para o relógio e percebi que Alice estava um pouco atrasada. _Estranho._ Mas assim que eu tive o pensamento, tomei conhecimento de alguém batendo na porta. Havia apenas uma pessoa que eu sabia que era capaz de ser tão irritante...

"Emmett Cullen! Eu sei que você está ai! Deixe-me entrar!" Eu não disse nada quando abri a porta, sabendo que ela não estaria me esperando. Mas o que eu não esperava era a pessoa parada atrás dela e o sorriso largo e acolhedor que me cumprimentou. "Edward! Eu não esperava que você estivesse em casa esta noite!"

Por um momento carregado, fui mantido capturado pela profundidade e convite das piscinas dos escuros olhos chocolate em um rosto que era estranhamente familiar, mas logo que Alice disse meu nome, rosa inundou as bochechas da garota e seus olhos caíram no chão . Confusão me manteve adormecido quando eu dei um passo para o lado para deixar Alice e sua amiga entrarem.

"Hey, Alice. Entre. Em está quase pronto." Estudei a garota com cuidado, tentando reconciliar a imagem em minha mente e aquela na minha frente.

_Então, __esta é Bella Swan?_ Eu observei-a com cuidado, com ceticismo, levando em conta todas as mudanças.

"Hey Edward, você se lembra de Bella Swan, certo?" Eu podia sentir seus olhos perspicazes em mim, me testando, observando minha reação, e eu sabia que esse era o momento da verdade.

Estendi minha mão para a garota e me surpreendi quando senti os cantos da minha boca transformarem-se num sorriso automaticamente. _Acho que algumas coisas, como ser educado, não foram totalmente perdidas por mim._ "Naturalmente, é um prazer vê-la novamente Bella." Parecia estranho dizer o nome dela em voz alta, depois de ter pensado nela como a garota Swan por tanto tempo.

Eu vi determinação cintilar em seus olhos antes de sua mão vir ao encontro da minha. "Edward, que bom ver você de novo." Eu poderia jurar que vi algo brilhar em seus olhos quando nossas mãos se encontraram, mas sua voz suave traiu nenhum esforço de sua parte.

"Tudo bem senhoritas!" Encolhi mentalmente um pouco quando Emmett fez sua presença conhecida da única maneira que ele sabia – alto. "A festa pode começar oficialmente! Estou pronto!" Ele parou no meio-passo quando tomou conhecimento de mim. "Oh, olá Eddie." _Eu odeio quando ele me chamava de Eddie._. Tive que morder com força para segurar a minha réplica. "Eu convidaria você para vir conosco, mas você sempre diz não".

Revirei meus olhos para ele, forçando-me a permanecer no momento e não sentir ou pensar sobre as implicações por trás de sua apreciação. "Bem, se Emmett não vai convidá-lo, eu vou. Eu não sabia que você estaria de folga esta noite." Alice me lançou um olhar aguçado, mas eu estive esperando por ele. "Nós apenas estamos indo ao Luke´s para encontrar o meu futuro marido." Seus olhos vidraram um pouco, mas entraram em foco na garota Swan quando ela soltou um estranho tipo de ronco de risada.

Percebendo que tinha sido pega, suas bochechas coraram um rosa brilhante novamente enquanto Emmett irrompeu em um ataque de risadas. Senti um sorriso de satisfação puxar no canto da minha boca, satisfeito que a garota Swan fez seu primeiro erro da noite. Obriguei-me a pensar nesta noite como uma investigação, mantendo todas as emoções de fora, enquanto resolvi-me a simplesmente sentar e catalogar tudo.

Mas, primeiro, eu precisava deixar claro que eu seria uma parte da noite. "Na verdade, isso parece bastante importante, Alice. Talvez eu devesse ir." A risada de Emmett cortou abruptamente exatamente quando Alice começou a gritar. "Quero dizer, nós todos sabemos como Emmett é imprestável, alguém tem que olhar por você, caso esse cara seja um verme".

As piadas e réplicas se mantiveram enquanto Alice dirigia para o Luke's, e todos, exceto a garota Swan, pareciam estar de bom humor. Assim como eu esperava, ela nunca falou uma vez e, no momento que Emmett finalmente a trouxe à conversa, era óbvio que ela não esteve ouvindo nada. Percebendo que tinha sido pega mais uma vez, ela olhou para mim, seus olhos arregalando quando ela percebeu que eu estava olhando para ela.

Quando Alice puxou no estacionamento no local e todos nós saímos do carro, perguntei-me brevemente por que a garota Swan se preocupava em chegar a todos. Até agora ela já zombou de algo sobre o qual Alice estava claramente animada e totalmente desafinada sobre a conversa na viagem de carro. Eu a vi quase tropeçar em Alice quando Alice trancou sua visão em quem eu poderia simplesmente assumir que era Jasper.

Por um momento, todos os pensamentos sobre a garota Swan dispersaram enquanto eu observava Alice andar até um homem sentado no bar. Ele se levantou e pegou a mão dela para beijá-la, e isso me disse tudo que eu precisava saber sobre ele. Ele sabia como tratar uma mulher com respeito e ele sabia ser um cavalheiro. Olhei para Emmett para descobrir que a troca não passou despercebida por ele e nós dois parecíamos estar de acordo.

Mas quando voltei para onde a garota Swan estava parada momentos atrás, percebi que ela tinha tomado a seu cargo cumprimentar Jasper. Achei estranho que ela não fez ou disse qualquer coisa antes de agir por vontade própria. Perguntei-me se, também, ela estaria interessado em Jasper, e isso era o que a tinha marcando junto com Alice. Pelo amor de Alice, eu esperava estar errado.

Emmett seguiu adiante com seus planos anteriores para tentar parecer ameaçador e eu estava novamente satisfeitos de descobrir que Jasper se manteve firme e silenciosamente estendeu a mão. E mais uma fachada de Emmett quebrou, o resto da noite pareceu passar amigavelmente. Eu observei de perto, esperando a garota Swan escorregar para cima novamente e revelar suas verdadeiras intenções, apenas para descobrir que ela parecia estar observando as coisas muito mais como eu estava.

Vendo Alice com Jasper, ficou claro que a impressão inicial dela de que eles eram certos um para o outro estava exatamente sobre a marca. O único casal que eu tinha visto mais contente um com o outro era Esme e Carlisle. Eu fiz disso um ponto para manter minhas emoções sob controle, guardando para mais tarde quando eu não estivesse tentando descobrir a garota Swan. Mas, no fundo da minha mente, eu estava ciente de que meu plano estava tomando forma muito bem.

Em algum momento, foi decidido que o bar já não era apto para a conversa e Emmett ofereceu nosso apartamento como um local de reunião - provavelmente devido à sua coleção impressionante de álcool. Honestamente, eu não entendia por que a noite tinha que continuar. Tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, nós conhecemos Jasper e ficou claro que ele não iria a lugar nenhum tão cedo. Mas, infelizmente, não era minha decisão a fazer.

"Cara, preciso me render ao doutor. Ele tem habilidades." Balancei minha cabeça com tristeza para Emmett, sabendo que ele estava simplesmente frustrado com a falta de uma população decente do sexo feminino. Mas, então, isso me fez pensar se ele tinha algum interesse na garota Swan.

Ele não havia mencionado nada, mas pode ter sido porque eu tinha feito a minha opinião sobre ela bem clara. Talvez se eu o provocasse... "Talvez se você agisse mais como um cavalheiro, você não estaria solteiro ainda, Emmett".

Eu fiz um show segurando a porta aberta para a garota Swan, observando Emmett para ver se ele desaprovava o gesto, apenas para ver Emmett sapatear em seu caminho para o outro lado do carro, claramente não interessado.

"Oh inferno, não! Eu não estou fingindo ser algo que eu não sou. Ela está lá fora, a garota que vai me amar exatamente como eu sou. Ela apenas não me encontrou ainda".

Deslizando meu caminho para o banco de trás, fiquei ligeiramente maravilhado com a visão de Emmett. Era muito fácil esquecer que ele era tão inteligente, se não mais perspicaz, do que a maioria devido à maneira como ele via o mundo. A vida seria sempre simples para Emmett porque tudo era preto e branco para ele. Ele pode sempre ver as coisas de forma simples, sem ficar amarrado nas formalidades e distrações que a sociedade muitas vezes faz inevitável. Ele seria sempre uma criança no coração com uma sabedoria silenciosa que poucos possuíam.

De volta ao apartamento, Emmett começou a derramar bebidas antes que qualquer um pudesse indicar a sua preferência e eu dei-me a função de coordenar a música. Não fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que a garota Swan felizmente participou do que quer que seja que Emmett derramou para ela e perguntei-me quanto tempo seria antes que ela se deixasse ir totalmente. Mas descobri que observá-la beber era imprudente porque despertou alguns dos pensamentos e emoções que eu cuidadosamente escondi. Decidi-me a ignorá-la sabendo que, neste momento, se eu não tivesse cuidado, eu desistiria da minha fachada.

Lentamente dei um gole em uma cerveja, aguardando meu tempo até que o casal feliz finalmente fosse embora e eu estaria livre para passar por cima de tudo na solidão do meu quarto. Evidentemente, eu tinha feito um trabalho muito bom de ignorar a garota Swan porque, antes que eu pudesse me recompor adequadamente, ela estava de pé ao meu lado, falando comigo.

"Ei, Edward. Eu gosto do seu bom gosto para música." Fiz o meu melhor para fixar um sorriso no meu rosto antes de olhar para cima, perguntando-me o que foi que a teve falando pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em toda a noite.

Ela tinha percebido que Jasper estava fora dos limites e que Emmett não parecia mostrar a ela nenhuma preferência, e agora era a minha vez de ser o objeto de sua ascensão social? Esses pensamentos não fizeram nada para me ajudar e tive que trabalhar duro para manter a minha voz e o sorriso no meu rosto.

"Obrigado, Bella." O sorriso em seu rosto era surpreendentemente desarmante e eu tive que olhar rapidamente de volta ao meu iPod, não querendo ficar amarrado em uma conversa real. Eu estava com medo que, se eu fosse forçado a interagir com ela assim, eu acabaria dizendo algo que Alice faria eu me arrepender mais tarde.

Felizmente, ela não forçou-se a mim como eu meio que esperava e, em vez disso, fez seu caminho de volta para Emmett e o álcool. Tomei meu tempo, focando nas músicas do meu iPod tocando, agarrando-me firmemente ao entorpecimento que tinha me mantido salvo a noite toda. Eu me recusava a ceder agora depois que eu consegui parecer normal durante toda a noite.

Olhei para cima para ver Emmett acenando para mim loucamente, sinalizando que o seu nível de intoxicação estava claramente além do limite legal. Ele moveu-se para entregar-me outra cerveja, que eu imediatamente recusei. Ele me deu um olhar de desaprovação enquanto soluçou. Olhei em volta, notando pela primeira vez que a garota Swan já não estava na sala.

"Cara, ela é gostosa. Por que você está sendo idiota? Basta falar com ela." Não houve interrupção da raiva e aborrecimento que brotaram dentro de mim com suas palavras arrastadas. Eu deveria ter sabido que algo assim aconteceria.

"Emmett, você está bêbado." Tive de cerrar os dentes, segurando o que eu realmente queria dizer, sabendo que ele _estava_ bêbado e normalmente teria me deixado sozinho.

"Pare de ser tão puritano! Bella é bonita, você é bonito, coloque essas duas coisas juntas..." Cortei suas divagações de bêbado com um olhar severo, que ele reconheceu imediatamente.

Minhas mãos estavam agora em punhos no balcão enquanto meu corpo ficou tenso, com raiva. "Emmett, eu só não a vejo assim." Conhecendo a condição em que ele estava, fiz o meu melhor para explicar isso como se ele fosse uma criança. "Eu não estou procurando nada complicado agora, eu não estou pronto. Eu sei que é algo que você provavelmente não pode compreender agora, então esqueça isso ok?"

Eu tive que me afastar agora, ou eu sabia que eu me arrependeria de minhas ações mais tarde. Voltei para colocar minhas músicas no iPod, buscando o entorpecimento e o nada que eu precisava para passar a noite. Felizmente, minha conversa não foi percebida por Alice, que tinha começado a erguer-se para longe de Jasper para que eles pudessem ir embora. Eu comecei a limpar alguns dos copos, suspirando de alívio quando ouvi a porta da frente abrir e fechar.

Voltei para a sala para descobrir que Emmett agora ocupava o sofá e parecia estar fora da contagem. Mas eu também notei um casaco desconhecido ainda pendurado na borda do sofá. _Eles realmente não deixariam a garota Swan para trás, deixariam?_ Emmett, é claro, estava completamente inútil e eu fui deixado para verificar seu quarto e o meu pela garota Swan. Mas assim que passei pela porta fechada do banheiro, eu sabia que não tinha necessidade de procurar mais.

Belisquei a ponta do meu nariz, perguntando-me brevemente se ela estava mesmo consciente, ou desmaiada ao lado do vaso sanitário. Eu bati primeiro, esperando que eu não teria que limpar depois dela também. "Bella? Você está bem aí dentro?"

"Estou bem, obrigada." _Bem, ela não soa tão bagunçada._ Ela abriu a porta, seu queixo no ar desafiadoramente. Observei-a com cuidado, tentando avaliar seu nível de intoxicação enquanto ela andava em direção à sala de estar com os pés firmemente. "Ei, onde Alice foi?"

Fui pego de surpresa pelo tom claro de sua voz e o fato de que ela claramente não estava nem perto de embriagada como eu havia previsto. "Um... Eles foram embora há poucos minutos." Eu não estava acostumado a estar tão errado na minha avaliação sobre alguém antes e não gostei da maneira que pensei que corroía o meu controle.

"Oh, bem, eu posso ir andando para casa." Ela casualmente pegou seu casaco e começou a caminhar até a porta, antes que eu percebesse o que ela tinha dito.

Mesmo que ela não estivesse tão bêbada quanto eu tinha inicialmente previsto, eu não estava prestes a deixar a garota caminhar sozinha para casa! Talvez ela estivesse bêbada. "Você está falando sério? São 2 da manhã! Você não pode ir andando para casa agora!" Certamente a filha de um chefe de polícia não seria tão descuidada sobre andar sozinha à noite.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu só moro a uma milha de distância e é apenas Forks. Eu ficarei bem." A irritação era clara em sua voz e isso não escapou ao meu conhecimento que isto era o máximo que eu já tinha a ouvido falar a noite toda.

Rapidamente considerei levá-la de carro, mas depois percebi que ela não exatamente apreciaria ter de andar na minha viatura. Olhando para Emmett, considerei seu jeep, mas eu não estava exatamente no clima para procurar por suas chaves. Então me contentei caminhar com a garota Swan até sua casa. "Bem, pelo menos deixe-me andar com você. Eu realmente não estou confortável com você caminhando para casa sozinha, mesmo que seja apenas Forks".

"Se você precisa." Eu não dei a ela tempo para mudar de idéia quando peguei minhas chaves e casaco, seguindo-a para fora. Continuei a observá-la atentamente, tentando entender a garota estranha na minha frente. "Alice me deve muito por isso."

Eu não poderia dizer se era para ela ouvir, mas porque eu fiz, eu não pude resistir a dizer alguma coisa. Eu também estava esperando que se fizesse meu papel corretamente, ela revelaria seus verdadeiros motivos em seu estado de embriaguez. "Eu diria assim. Eu não posso acreditar que ela acabou de ir embora assim".

Mas a reação dela não fazia sentido. "Eu realmente não posso culpá-la. Não é como se eu tivesse ficado no meio do nada sem nenhuma maneira de chegar em casa. Não é uma grande coisa".

A forma casual em que ela sugeriu que alguém faria uma coisa dessas tinha-me perguntando se ela já tinha sido apanhada nessa situação antes. Eu não gostei desse pensamento em tudo e eu me vi falando sem pensar. "Você é muito complacente".

"Eu não penso assim." Assustei-me um pouco com a borda áspera em sua voz, mais alta agora com sua raiva. "Eu acho que eu preferiria mais ver Alice feliz do que reclamar sobre o fato de eu ter de ir para casa em uma das poucas noites secas em Forks."

Era tudo que eu poderia fazer para manter meus pés se movendo quando processei suas palavras. Eu queria acreditar que ela estava apenas me dizendo o que ela achava que eu queria ouvir, mas a raiva, a defesa em sua voz era inconfundível. Fiquei surpreso ao perceber que parecia que ela quis dizer exatamente cada palavra.

"Você conhece Alice melhor do que eu, quando foi a última vez que a viu tão feliz?"

Senti o impacto de suas palavras como se ela tivesse me dado um tapa no rosto. Naquele momento, eu não sabia quem eu odiava mais. De alguma forma ela conseguiu me colocar no meu lugar quando ela nem sequer sabia quem eu era, e ela fez-me sentir... culpado. Mas, principalmente, eu me odiava por ter deixado a garota Swan ficar sob a minha pele e fazer o meu controle vacilar novamente.

Eu estava distantemente ciente do fato de que em algum momento alcançamos o apartamento dela e eu a deixei. Eu tinha começado a caminhada de volta para meu apartamento, mas eu estava muito envolvido em meus pensamentos para notar muito mais. Eu tinha conseguido encontrar a misteriosa Bella Swan, mas descobri que ela era mais um mistério para mim agora do que nunca.

_Quem é essa garota?_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? __Se eu não conhecesse toda a história em __**Lost and Found**__, encontraria uma maneira de dar uns tapas nesse Edward... mas mesmo assim os pensamentos e ações dele são difíceis de compreender... E vc´s, o que acharam? Deixem reviews!_

_Para quem já leu e quiser relembrar, esse encontro está descrito na visão da Bella no cap. 3 de __**Lost and Found**__._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Sugestão de músicas da autora para este capítulo: "Crazy" de Gnarls Barkly, e "Unwell" de Matchbox 20._


	4. Novo Nascimento

**Capítulo 4 – Novo Nascimento**

_"Você conhece Alice melhor do que eu, quando foi a última vez que a viu tão feliz?"_

Muitas e muitas vezes as palavras dela derivaram através da minha mente, bloqueando todos os outros pensamentos. Era como se meu cérebro se recusasse a tentar pensar em outra coisa até que completamente entendesse o que aconteceu naquele caminhada com a garota Swan. Eu queria descartar suas palavras, acreditar que ela só disse essas coisas para obter uma reação de mim. Eu recusava-me a acreditar que ela conhecia Alice como eu conhecia, ou que ela tivesse qualquer idéia sobre o nosso relacionamento. O que ela poderia saber sobre o que fazia Alice feliz?

Sentei-me silenciosamente sobre o pequeno sofá no meu quarto, olhando para a parede em branco, mas isso nada fez para acalmar minha mente. Pela primeira vez, a parede era muito branca... muito vazia. Isso tornou muito fácil lembrar a garota Swan e como ela era. Então eu me virei para correr meus olhos sobre a minha coleção de música, dispondo a minha mente para se concentrar em algo, qualquer coisa, menos _ela_. Mas então lá estava a voz dela na minha cabeça novamente, _"__Eu gosto do seu bom gosto para música, Edward"._

Eu assumi que foi o choque que me entorpeceu de sentir toda a confusão e a raiva que giravam em torno dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Mas eu sabia que quando o choque desgastasse, não seria bonito. Até então, eu tinha que trabalhar para manter minha mente ocupada. Tive o cuidado de não olhar ao redor do apartamento enquanto eu ficava pronto para o trabalho, atravessando os movimentos. As ruas estavam quietas enquanto eu dirigia e imaginei que, como Emmett, muitos estavam dormindo de suas noites de sábado. Mas isso também me fez pensar sobre as coisas, alguém, sobre quem eu não quero pensar. Então empurrei esse pensamento de lado.

Eu me apresentei, revisei minhas atribuições para o dia e trabalhei em alguns papéis antes de sair para a patrulha, atravessando os movimentos. Eu talvez tenha falado com as pessoas, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o que foi dito. No grande esquema das coisas, não importava - nada disso importava. Era apenas a mesma merda em um dia diferente, mas por isso eu estava agradecido. A monotonia era boa. Eu podia lidar com a monotonia, ela tornava mais fácil ficar dormente. Eu me ressentiria mais tarde, quando a dormência se desgastasse, mas agora eu estava disposto em me aquecer nela.

Patrulhei no meu percurso habitual, seguindo a 101 até a 110 e de volta em torno das estradas vicinais até que voltei para a 101. Estacionei na familiar área de armadilha de velocidade com o meu radar, nem mesmo me preocupando em ligá-lo. Não havia carros suficientes para fora para eu me importar. Em algum momento, parei para pegar comida, mas não me lembro onde. E então eu estava de volta à estrada, desta vez circulando ao redor do outro lado de Forks.

Não foi até as últimas horas do meu turno que comecei a sentir a névoa da minha mente começar a limpar. Eu podia sentir meu telefone zumbindo no meu bolso, mas eu não preciso olhar para o identificador de chamadas para saber quem era, e é por isso que eu ignorei... por isso que eu a ignorava. Alice certamente quer discutir sobre a garota Swan e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de perder a minha paciência no trabalho. Isso teria de esperar, ela teria que esperar.

De volta à delegacia, concentrei-me na papelada, dispondo minha mente para permanecer no momento. O Chefe fez uma aparição para convocar uma reunião justo quando eu estava prestes a sair e, infelizmente, vê-lo, vendo a semelhança com sua filha, eu senti algo dentro de mim enfraquecer. A realidade começou a infiltrar-se em minha consciência e eu podia sentir a dormência desabando. Enquanto o Chefe estava ocupado lembrando a todos para manterem os olhos essa noite e amanhã à noite para qualquer brincadeiras na escola, eu estava preso dentro da minha cabeça, agarrado ao pouco controle que me restava.

Enquanto eu dirigia de volta para meu apartamento, encontrei-me dando um segundo olhar cada vez que eu vislumbrava alguém com cabelo castanho. Meu telefone continuava a zumbir no meu bolso, mas eu ainda não estava pronto. O jeep de Emmett estava faltando quando estacionei e eu estava feliz pelos pequenos favores. Fazendo o meu melhor para agarrar-me à dormência que estava caindo fora, estou preso à minha rotina, puxando um jantar congelado para fora do freezer e jogando-o no microondas antes que eu fizesse meu caminho para o meu quarto para me trocar.

Mas, enquanto eu me movimentava em meu quarto, tirando o uniforme e trocando para roupas normais, encontrei-me um passo mais perto da realidade. O microondas apitou alto no apartamento vago, adiando o inevitável só mais um pouco. Notei que tinha começado a chover de novo quando fiz meu caminho de volta para a cozinha. Eu nem sequer me preocupei em pegar um prato, optando por simplesmente comer diretamente no recipiente. Escondi-me das memórias que viviam na sala de estar, debruçado sobre o balcão enquanto eu ficava parado, comendo meu falso jantar.

Limpei tão devagar quanto eu poderia, ainda escondido na cozinha como o covarde fodido que eu era. _Basta sair até lá e enfrentar isso, Masen._ Mas enquanto eu enfrentava os poucos passos que levavam para a sala, parecia estranhamente benigna. Não havia vestígios da garota Swan e eu achei que a minha memória da noite estava faltando quando se tratava da sua presença. Fiquei surpreso ao perceber que Emmett deve ter passado limpando tudo enquanto eu estava no trabalho, mas também frustrado que agora eu não tenho algo para me manter ocupado.

Optei por matar algumas células cerebrais e ligo a televisão, esperando até que a minha desculpa patética de um jantar seja digerida antes que eu saia para uma corrida. Assisti desinteressado enquanto mudo os canais, fixando-me em assistir destaques esportivos, tolamente pensando que seria seguro. Mas não demorou muito para que as memórias bloqueassem a televisão. Era um lembrete cruel do que eu costumava ser e eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de cometer um erro tão simples.

Esta era a vida que eu poderia ter tido, a vida de sonho americano que eu tinha jogado fora. Lembrei-me de longe o quanto eu gostava de jogar baseball. Eu mal conseguia me lembrar qual era a sensação de bater um home run e da descarga de adrenalina enquanto eu correria ao redor das bases. Minhas mãos formaram punhos quando me lembrei da picada de satisfação que acompanhava cada batida. Meu estômago torceu em um nó, porém, quando me lembrei o quanto eu costumava adorar ouvir a multidão selvagem quando eu vinha para a placa. Eu costumava viver para essa merda.

_Quem era essa pessoa?_ Era difícil me convencer de que ansioso, arrogante, tolo, egoísta e estúpido era uma versão mais jovem de mim mesmo. Tudo veio muito fácil para ele. Ele levou tudo naturalmente. Era tão fácil agora ver meus erros, ver o caminho que eu esculpi por mim mesmo. Eu nunca vou entender o que qualquer um viu em mim então e nem agora. Talvez por isso toda vez que Alice, ou Esme, tentavam me consolar, cada vez que elas tentavam me dizer que eu era uma boa pessoa, isso só fez a dor piorar. Parecia que isso é tudo que as pessoas faziam mais; dizer e fazer o que eles acham que é esperado deles. Pelo menos eu sabia quem eu era e reconhecia meus erros e não escondia as conseqüências.

Eu não era como os falsos robôs que atravessavam suas vidas se convencendo de que eles eram pessoas boas, apenas para se virar e fofocar impiedosamente sobre seus vizinhos. Eu sabia que era um monstro e fiz o meu melhor para afastar as pessoas para seu próprio bem.

Um dia se misturava com outro e, novamente, encontrei o perturbador silêncio. Entre nossos horários de trabalho, eu não tinha visto Emmett desde a noite de sábado. Havia os indicadores padrão de que ele tinha estado aqui, pratos na pia, a garrafa de cerveja perdida na mesa do café, mas eu não o tinha visto. Porém, foi o silêncio de Alice que eu achei mais perturbador. Depois que ela me fez prometer tirar o próximo sábado de folga de novo, eu não tinha recebido nem um único telefonema. _Acho que entre a garota Swan e Jasper, ela não tinha mais tempo para mim. É simples assim._

Mesmo que eu só tenha chegado de volta da minha última corrida a menos de um par de horas atrás, eu não agüentei ficar no apartamento sozinho sem mais nada para fazer. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e parti para outra longa corrida para passar o tempo. Eu podia sentir meus músculos protestando quando empurrei-me para correr, mas a dor física era animadora. Mas não era o suficiente.

Eu não podia empurrar para trás a sensação persistente de que o meu plano estava funcionando. Eu não podia empurrar para trás o fato de que mesmo que eu estivesse conseguindo exatamente o que eu queria, eu também lamentei isso. Quantas vezes eu tinha desejado que eles apenas me deixassem sozinho? Quantas vezes eu os afastei, na esperança de que finalmente seria a última vez? _É isso o que minha vida será a partir de agora?_ Imagens do apartamento vazio bloquearam tudo enquanto eu navegava meu caminho pela floresta.

Perguntei-me quanto tempo levaria antes de Emmett finalmente encontrar alguém com quem ele quisesse sossegar, como Alice já tinha feito. Perguntei-me o que eu faria comigo quando meus amigos finalmente me deixassem como eu pretendia. Perguntei-me como eu preencheria as horas sem dormir quando eu não tivesse ninguém por perto para evitar. Como eu poderia encontrar algo para passar o tempo quando quase tudo era capaz de lançar-me ao caos?

Era como se um interruptor tivesse sido interrompido com esse pensamento, meu controle há muito esquecido enquanto meu ritmo foi do trote lento para a corrida de velocidade, alimentado por uma raiva quase insondável. _Por que agora?_ Tudo o que eu estive lutando para segurar nas últimas semanas veio à tona e correu sobre os muros que eu tão cuidadosamente construí. A dor física e emocional eram uma enquanto eu corria cegamente pelas trilhas desertas, sozinho com a minha miséria como eu sempre quis.

Eu não tinha noção de tempo ou de direção, guiado apenas pela quase loucura. Eu queria gritar, mas eu não tenho o fôlego em mim para fazer qualquer ruído. Eu queria gritar e chorar, mas eu não tenho a força em mim para fazer nada além de correr. Eu queria correr de volta no tempo e tomar de volta tudo o que eu disse ao meu pai e minha mãe, uma última vez o quanto eu a amava, mas eu sabia que as palavras nunca seriam suficientes. Eu queria pedir pelo perdão deles, mas eu sabia que não tinha direito a isso.

Breve, muito breve, o físico começou a dominar o mental e comecei a perceber várias coisas. Em algum ponto tinha começado a chover e eu estava encharcado até os ossos e congelando. Mas o mais importante, eu estava abrandando. Minhas pernas estavam dormentes há muito tempo entre a chuva fria e o fato de que eu as empurrei muito além do seu limite. Eu precisava parar, mas eu não queria.

Eu sabia que se eu parasse, eu estaria completamente perdido em minha mente. Eu sabia que se eu não tivesse a dor queimando no meu peito para me focar, o patético horror da minha existência seria inevitável. Se eu estivesse quente o suficiente para sentir meus dedos e pés, eu não seria capaz de escapar das imagens dos meus pesadelos, mesmo no mundo acordado. E eu não sabia se eu poderia sobreviver a isso se eu parasse. _Eu quero sobreviver a isso?_

Mas, assim que reconheci o edifício em frente a mim, percebi que eu não tinha escolha. Eu era, afinal, apenas humano e meu corpo tinha chegado ao seu limite. Em alguma parte da minha mente, perguntei-me como eu acabei aqui, de todos os lugares, mas eu estava muito consumido pelo meu corpo para pensar além das minhas necessidades físicas básicas.

Eu nem sequer o fiz até a porta antes que eu caísse em minhas mãos e joelhos e empurrei o conteúdo do estômago para o chão lamacento à minha frente. Empurrei-me de volta para cima, sugando desesperado, asperamente montes de ar.

Com a visão embaçada pelo suor, lágrimas e chuva, subi os degraus tropeçando, usando a porta na minha frente para ficar no meu pé enquanto eu batia fracamente meu punho contra ela. Mas não demorou muito para minhas pernas desistirem novamente e eu acabei desabando em um monte enlameado onde eu estive.

"Porra! Edward!" Senti Emmett sentar-me na posição vertical, fazendo o meu mundo girar. Eu ainda tive a presença de espírito suficiente para afastar-me dele antes que eu começasse a vomitar e eu estava agradecido que eu realmente não tinha mais nada no meu estômago para o solo da casa de Esme. "Porra, vamos levá-lo para dentro".

Eu não sei como ele fez, mas de alguma forma acabei em um banheiro com um chuveiro, o vapor enchendo o ar. "Aqui, entre. Estou chamando Carlisle e Esme".

"Não." Eu tive que dobrar em cima da pia quando senti novamente o desejo irresistível de vomitar. "Não. Emmett. Eu estou bem".

"O inferno que você está!" Ele arrancou a camisa sobre a minha cabeça e eu dei um soco fraco no peito dele antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa. "Tudo bem. Você faz o resto. Mas você entrará nesse chuveiro e você não vai sair até que eu disser para você sair!"

Abri minha boca para gritar, para chamá-lo de babaca do caralho, mas isso me fez querer vomitar novamente, então eu mantive minha boca fechada. A água quente queimou minha pele, parecendo como se mil facas minúsculas estivessem cortando meus membros enquanto o entorpecimento começava a desaparecer. Tentei levantar, mas eu estava muito fraco, traído pelo meu corpo. Humilhado e envergonhado, recuei sozinho no chão para o chuveiro, sabendo que nenhuma quantidade de chuva ou água poderia lavar os meus pecados.

A única razão que eu tinha qualquer sentido de que o tempo estava passando era porque eu podia sentir meu ritmo cardíaco lentamente voltando ao normal, minha respiração relaxando para um processo subconsciente. A dor e queimação ainda estavam presentes, mas aquelas eram as sensações bem-vindas. Eu precisava da dor para me agarrar, sabendo que no minuto em que ela tivesse ido embora, eu não teria nada para me esconder. Mas eu sabia que não me seria permitido afundar na lama da minha miséria por muito tempo.

Acima da reconfortante água correndo, ouvi uma batida forte na porta. "Edward?" _Porra. Carlisle._ "Edward, estou entrando".

Apertei meus olhos fechados como uma criança, desejando que o monstro do bicho-papão tivesse ido embora quando eu finalmente conseguisse abrir meus olhos. O único problema era que, ao invés de Carlisle ser o monstro, eu era.

"Edward, a menos que você queira que eu abra a porta do chuveiro, eu preciso que você deixe-me saber que você pode me ouvir." Ele estava completamente no modo médico e ouvir aquele tom de voz fez meu estômago revirar de novo.

Apesar da maneira que minha mente estava gritando palavrões para ele, cerrei minha mandíbula e desejei a mim mesmo que eu não soasse tão patético como eu me sentia. "Eu estou bem, Carlisle. Você não precisa estar aqui".

Ele não perdeu a batida e eu sabia que não estava ficando fora disto facilmente. "Eu entendo. Bem, então por que você não se levanta e nós podemos ir até Emmett mostrar que ele estava errado em pensar que você precisava da minha ajuda".

Eu queria dar um soco na cara dele, mas isso exigiria levantar primeiro, o que ele obviamente sabia que eu não era capaz de fazer no momento. Quando falhei em fazer ou dizer alguma coisa neste momento, ele jogou uma toalha para descansar em cima da porta do chuveiro. "Olha, Emmett foi embora. Agora somos só você e eu, e Esme estará aqui em breve. Vou dar-lhe a sua privacidade; apenas deixe-me saber quando você estiver pronto e eu vou ajudá-lo até o quarto de hóspedes".

_Porra. Não Esme também._

Eu não estava preparado para lidar com o que aconteceu e eu realmente não queria ter de discutir as minúcias da minha última tentativa frustrada de ser um ser humano normal. _Por que eles não podem simplesmente me deixar ser?_

Surpreendi-me por conseguir levantar em meus próprios pés o tempo suficiente para sair do chuveiro e me secar. Mas não fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que alguém tinha me deixado um jogo limpo de roupas quentes e eu os odiava por isso. Eu odiava a todos por sua bondade. Eu não merecia isso. Eu não queria isso. Eu tinha feito isso comigo mesmo. Foi a minha própria fraqueza que me aleijou. Eles não deveriam ter que limpar depois de mim assim, não mais.

Pensei brevemente sobre correr novamente, mas esse pensamento fez minha cabeça girar e me teve caindo no chão novamente. Naturalmente, o grande baque que eu fiz quando minha bunda conectou-se com o chão fez Carlisle irromper até o banheiro, seu rosto excessivamente calmo quando estendeu a mão para ajudar-me. Ele não disse nada quando jogou meu braço sobre o seu ombro e me encaminhou para o quarto de hóspedes, assim como ele havia prometido.

Sentindo-me para além de exausto, eu poderia fazer pouco mais do que cair na cama, enquanto Carlisle começou silenciosamente a olhar-me. Eu queria que ele gritasse comigo, me dissesse o quanto eu era um idiota, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! Mas havia apenas o silêncio e sua expressão estóica. Rangi meus dentes e tremi contra a calma porque ela era falsa e forçada.

Eu não podia mais olhar. Minha cabeça caiu no travesseiro e meus olhos fecharam porque eu não poderia mantê-los abertos por mais tempo. Eu queria o pesadelo... eu queria sentir a auto-aversão, o ódio, só assim eu não tinha que me sentir fraco e vulnerável por mais tempo.

Tudo doía, mas não era o suficiente. A dor nos meus músculos e ossos não era nada comparada à dor que veio do buraco no meu peito - o buraco negro. Carlisle trouxe seu estetoscópio sobre o meu e perguntei-me se ele encontraria um batimento cardíaco, ou se estava realmente tão vazio lá como parecia. Mas quando abri meus olhos, encontrei que a expressão em seu rosto nunca vacilou, não até que o exame tivesse acabado e a calma foi substituída por pena quando ele se virou para me encarar.

"Edward, como seu médico e seu amigo, eu estou preocupado. Eu não tenho o equipamento adequado comigo para fazer todos os testes que eu normalmente faria, mas tenho um sentimento que eu já sei o que os resultados me diriam".

_Sim, eu ficaria feliz em sofrer meus pesadelos em vez de ter que ouvir est__e discurso novamente._ Tanto ele como Esme tinham tentado me convencer a tomar antidepressivos e soníferos, mas eu tinha recusado. Isso não seria diferente. Não havia nada de _errado_ comigo. Os pesadelos, a dor, a auto-aversão, todos eram simplesmente uma parte de quem eu era e eu recusava a me esconder deles e tentar encobri-los. Eu nunca quis ser drogado para esquecer o que eu tinha feito. _Eu não preciso da ajuda deles._

Eu queria discutir, sentar e ter uma luta, mas tudo que eu conseguia era fechar os olhos e deixar minha cabeça cair no travesseiro. Ouvi um suspiro, _Esme_, assim que senti o peso de Carlisle sair da cama. "Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos um pouco. Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa".

Eu não podia nem encontrar a força para pôr a minha mão para cima para apertar a ponta do meu nariz, ou para corrê-la pelo meu cabelo como eu faria normalmente. Então, ao invés disso, eu simplesmente fiquei ali, sentindo a mudança no ar enquanto a proverbial mão protetora passava de um médico para outro. Mas, ao contrário de Carlisle, Esme não disse nada - ela não precisava. Eu ouvi tudo isso antes.

_Você precisa cuidar melhor de si mesmo. Você precisa dormir. Deixando-se acovardar__ assim é apenas outra forma de suicídio. Edward, você tem amigos que amam você. Você não está sozinho._

_Não, mas eu __estarei._

"Vou ligar para Charlie e deixá-lo saber que você precisa de alguns dias de folga." Pelo tom de sua voz, eu sabia que não haveria nenhum ponto em discutir, então eu levei minha mandíbula fechada. "Não se preocupe com a sua apresentação na escola, você ainda pode fazê-la quando tiver se recuperado".

Eu gemi de forma audível, um cruzamento entre humilhado, envergonhado e furioso que eu deixaria minha fraqueza interferir no meu trabalho. Esta era a primeira vez. Eu nunca tive que ligar para o trabalho, ou pedir um favor de alguém, e eu esperava que eu nunca precisasse. Para mim, este foi o último fracasso.

Com um tapinha leve na minha canela, Esme saiu do quarto para supostamente ligar para Charlie, e eu fiquei sozinho... finalmente. Mas, sem ninguém de quem me esconder, ninguém por perto para o qual colocar uma fachada, encontrei-me cedendo à massa de emoção que eu já não tinha forças para engarrafar. Deixo-me afogar nela, a dor, a miséria, o desespero, a auto-aversão e tudo o mais que tinha me enviado espiralando fora de controle.

Eu queria correr, rasgar as cobertas em torno de mim, jogar alguma coisa, destruir, gritar, chorar, gritar... mas eu não podia. Meu queixo doía enquanto eu lutava para segurar meu grito, minha garganta queimando com a raiva enquanto me mantive engolindo. Os punhos pressionados nos meus olhos fechados, pressionando contra as lágrimas pungentes que me recusei a derramar.

Estava tudo lá... os pensamentos que eu nunca deixei de pensar, o pedido de desculpas, o implorar, a saudade, mas, principalmente, a dor que me queimava de dentro para fora como um ácido.

_Eu sinto falta deles._

_Sinto muito._

_Por favor, me perdoe._

_Sinto muito._

_Volt__e._

_Sinto muito._

E quando eu não poderia segurá-los por mais tempo, os soluços começaram a rasgar do meu peito com uma vingança. Minhas mãos tentaram me segurar junto, braços tentaram envolver em torno de mim, mas eu lutei contra eles. Cegamente, eu batia meus braços para os corpos que não eram _deles_. Balancei minha cabeça, encolhendo-me para longe das vozes que eram erradas, vozes que não eram _deles._

_Eu os matei._

_Sinto muito._

Mas os braços e as vozes se recusavam a deixar ir e tudo o que restava fazer era desistir. Eu não tinha nenhuma luta em mim. Eu só tinha a memória sempre desaparecendo da voz da minha mãe, o suave murmúrio de uma melodia suave em seus lábios enquanto ela me segurava perto quando eu era criança. Eu só tinha a clara memória do olhar de desaprovação que meu pai me deu da última vez que o vi. Eu só tinha a memória do medo desenfreado na voz da minha mãe da última vez que eu a ouvi falar. E eu era o motivo que eu não poderia tirar esse medo. Eu era a razão pela qual eu jamais poderia provar ao meu pai que eu poderia ser um bom homem. Eu nunca poderia fazer isso certo.

_Sinto muito._

"Edward, está tudo bem".

_Não, não __está._

"Estamos aqui para você".

_Eu não quero você__s. Eu quero eles._

Eu não sei quanto tempo demorou, mas o momento finalmente chegou quando eu me esgotei completamente e a dor esmagadora foi demais até mesmo para eu suportar. Eu não conseguia sentir nada e isso nem sequer era uma luta. Meus olhos estavam abertos, mas eu não via nada. Eu estava acordado, mas não consciente. Havia vozes rodeando em torno de mim, mas eu não podia entendê-las. Senti-me mais morto do que vivo, e eu gostei disso.

Mas, finalmente, meus olhos se fecharam e eu estava impotente para lutar contra a enorme necessidade de dormir. Eu me esgotei tão completa e perfeitamente, que nem sequer me importei que isso significaria pesadelos. Eu não tive escolha.

Quando eu finalmente acordei do familiar pesadelo, ofegante, suado e dolorido, não fiquei surpreso ao encontrar Esme olhando por mim. Eu sabia que tinha muito o que explicar e eu não estava esperando ansiosamente nem um pouco por isso. Mas quando olhei para ela, percebi que, pela primeira vez, seu rosto não estava composto. Ela estava... triste, quase derrotada, e eu sabia que era por minha causa.

"Quanto tempo?" Tossi, encolhendo-me contra a forte dor na garganta.

"Três horas." Deixei-me cair de volta nos travesseiros com uma bufada, um tanto surpreso que eu tinha conseguido superar a marca ilusória de duas horas de sono. Eu devo ter estado mais exausto do que percebi.

Um silêncio carregado estabeleceu entre nós enquanto mudei-me para sair da cama, encolhendo-me quando o movimento me lembrou de como eu acabei nessa confusão. Eu assobiei com a dor, no entanto, quando comecei a colocar o peso em minhas pernas e Esme foi imediatamente para o meu lado.

Suas mãos foram para os meus ombros, convidando-me a ficar parado. "Edward, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso." Porque era Esme, eu não disse nada. Eu não disse a ela para ir se foder como eu queria. Eu não disse a ela para me deixar sozinho, mesmo que isso seja realmente como me sentia. Em vez disso, eu balancei minha cabeça com força e fiquei onde estava, como ela queria. "Por que você não toma um banho rápido e eu vou pegar algo para a dor?"

Ela não esperou pela minha resposta, sabendo que eu realmente não tinha uma escolha no assunto. Devagar, cautelosamente, fiz meu caminho até o banheiro, disposto a não me lembrar das coisas.

Desta vez, senti a água quente e apreciei o jeito que ela lavou o suor. Eu não demorei, não confiando em mim mesmo para manter as memórias na baía por muito tempo. Balancei minha cabeça tristemente quando voltei para o quarto para descobrir que Esme tinha estabelecido um jogo limpo de roupas, mas as coloquei sem reclamar.

Uma batida suave me alertou do retorno dela antes que ela atravessasse a porta com uma bandeja nas mãos. Exalei pesadamente, fechando meus olhos, intimidado com a sua compaixão. _Eu não mereço isso._ Nós nos recostamos na cama, a bandeja de comida entre nós, meu estômago resmungando em antecipação. Ela não falou nada enquanto eu avidamente consumi o sanduíche que ela fez para mim. Ela não falou nada enquanto eu engolia a minha refeição e o remédio para dor com um copo cheio de água.

Foi só depois que ela limpou a bandeja e voltou com outro copo de água, que ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio novamente.

"Existe mais alguma coisa que eu posso fazer por você? Você quer que eu envie Carlisle com alguma coisa?" Balancei minha cabeça, a emoção brotando novamente, comprimindo minha garganta. "Edward?" Eu nem tinha notado que minhas mãos estavam em punhos no cobertor e não foi até que Esme descansou a mão no meu ombro que percebi quão completamente tenso eu estava novamente. "Por favor, Edward, apenas diga alguma coisa".

Engoli em seco, mas isso não ajudou. Eu apertava minha mandíbula, mas isso só piorou a situação. Quanto mais eu segurava, mais doía, e depois de tudo o que eu tinha passado, encontrei o meu limiar de dor surpreendentemente baixo.

"O que diabos eu devo dizer?" Minha voz saiu fraca, cansada e não olhei para cima para ver sua reação. Eu não queria ver a dor que eu sabia que estaria em seu rosto.

"Diga o que quer que você queira dizer. Diga o que você sente. Diga-me que você me odeia. Qualquer coisa. Mas simplesmente diga alguma coisa. Não segure isso dentro." Nova raiva borbulhou à superfície quando encolhi os ombros para longe do seu toque.

"Você não quer ouvir o que tenho a dizer. Eu não quero magoá-la, Esme." Levantei-me para olhar para fora da janela para outra noite de breu, envergonhado de todas as coisas cruéis que eu queria dizer.

De repente, ela estava atrás de mim, suas mãos descansando sobre os meus ombros. Tão delicadamente quanto pude, empurrei suas mãos de lado, "Não faça isso. Eu não quero o seu conforto".

"Você não quer isso, ou você sente como se você não merecesse isso?" Eu tive que morder de volta um rugido, furioso com a sua presunção.

"Isso não importa. Estou bem agora. Você pode me deixar sozinho agora." Eu só queria que ela fosse embora. Sua presença era sufocante e era difícil pensar e segurar meus pensamentos.

"É importante para mim".

"Bem, talvez não devesse ser!" Eu pude ouvi-la pular um pouco, meu controle falhando quando deixei a frustração aparecer na minha voz.

"Sim, bem, infelizmente para você, você não tem nada a ver com o que ou quem eu me importo." Levantei-me um pouco mais ereto, um cruzamento entre surpreso e irritado pela sua atitude. "Agora, por que você não se senta?"

_Porra._ Resignado, me acomodei de volta na cama, mas mantive meus olhos desviados.

"Primeiro de tudo, como você se sente fisicamente?" Eu não sei o que foi, sua voz, a pergunta, a situação, mas eu não consegui segurar.

"Por que você simplesmente não faz a pergunta que você realmente quer fazer?" Surpreendi-me com o veneno na minha voz, mas principalmente em como Esme não vacilou.

"Muito bem. O que aconteceu? Como você acabou em uma poça de seu próprio vômito na minha varanda?"

Minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos, vergonha e culpa preenchendo o vazio em meu peito. Eu acho que o velho ditado de 'cuidado com o que deseja' tinha mais méritos do que eu havia considerado anteriormente. Mas então a questão se tornou em quão honesto eu seria com ela. Eu seria capaz de admitir que este colapso esteve crescendo continuamente por semanas? Eu poderia admitir para ela e para mim mesmo que eu estava com medo?

Senti minha boca abrir e fechar algumas vezes, as palavras falhando, minha mente não querendo revisitar o passado de poucas horas. Era estranho como uma parte de mim realmente queria responder a ela, mas meu instinto de sobrevivência me manteve mudo. Eu me senti tão desgastado, tão frágil e eu estava receoso que se eu me permitisse revisitar o que me levou até a porta, eu seria jogado em outro colapso novamente. Pelo equilíbrio da minha sanidade, eu não me permitiria lembrar.

Mas eu me assustei quando por trás das pálpebras fechadas, encontrei um outro par de olhos olhando para mim com expectativa. Havia uma fúria silenciosa queimando no profundo marrom escuro na minha frente, desafiando-me a mentir, a ser o babaca que eu sabia que eu era. Mas eu não queria que aqueles olhos estivessem certos. Eu queria provar que aqueles olhos estavam errados. E então eu estava em pé, andando pelo quarto, ignorando a dor dos meus membros rígidos.

"Eu não sei!" Eu não me importava que estivesse gritando. As palavras simplesmente começaram a fluir da minha boca não filtrada. "Deus, não era nada, e tudo! Foi o maldito destaque esportivo, e Jasper, e Emmett. É como se eu não pudesse fodidamente pensar no futuro sem pensar no passado. Desde que a garota Swan voltou... e, maldito seja, Esme, isso apenas não está ficando mais fácil!"

E quando eu corri para fora com as palavras, quando eu corri para fora das desculpas, eu desmoronei. Deslizando contra uma parede, sentando no chão muito como Emmett me encontrou, eu dei para a vulnerabilidade e medo. "Eu não sei como eu deveria continuar assim".

Olhei para cima quando ouvi o movimento, observando enquanto ela se sentou na minha frente no chão, espelhando-me. "É simples, Edward. Você não deveria continuar assim. As coisas mudam. As pessoas mudam. Mas você está certo, você não pode continuar como você está agora".

Nenhum de nós disse nada por um tempo, deixando a poeira baixar antes que eu inevitavelmente mexesse novamente. Mas eu tinha que admitir para mim mesmo que dizer essas coisas não foi tão difícil como eu imaginava.

Eventualmente, eu fui considerado apto para ser liberado pela Dra. Cullen e me resignei a olhar fixamente para fora das janelas coloridas da Mercedes de Carlisle. "Edward, eu posso não ser seu conselheiro, mas eu quero que você sinta que pode discutir qualquer coisa comigo, se você sentir necessidade".

Conforto. Bondade. Eu estava tão cansado disso. "Obrigado, Carlisle".

"Não se preocupe com Esme. Ela é dura e ela sabe que você não quer a ela nenhum dano, assim como eu".

Mordi minha língua contra o desejo de gritar com ele por ser um idiota paternalista. Por que eles não podiam simplesmente me tratar como eu merecia ser tratado? Eu era um idiota insuportável para as pessoas ao meu redor e eu não merecia seus olhares piedosos e vozes suaves. Eu odiava que não importa o que eu fizesse, ou o que eu dissesse, os ovos sempre me rodeariam. _Apenas pisando sobre as cascas de ovo do caralho! Esmagando-os! Eu não dou a mínima para essa merda!_

Mas então eu estava de volta ao apartamento, Emmett claramente já está dormindo assim como a maioria das pessoas a esta hora da noite. Mas antes que eu pudesse sair do carro, Carlisle me parou.

"Edward, eu quero que você tome isso." Olhei para o frasco de comprimidos na mão dele, incrédulo. "Depois do que aconteceu hoje, você precisa descansar seu corpo. Dormir. Existe apenas um par, só até Esme dizer que você está pronto para voltar ao trabalho. Use-as." Sem esperar pela minha resposta, ele colocou o frasco na minha mão e se afastou, sinalizando o fim da conversa.

De volta ao meu quarto, o ronco de Emmett sendo levado pelo corredor, encontrei-me temendo as horas acordado. Emmett agora sabia o quanto eu odiava os olhares de lado que eu muitas vezes receberia depois de um dia como hoje, mas ninguém era perfeito. Eu sabia que, por um tempo, ele provavelmente faria menos piada e seria mais cuidadoso sobre o que dizia ao meu redor e eu odiei esse pensamento.

_"Eu não diria isso."_ A voz da garota Swan flutuou na minha cabeça, irritação enchendo sua voz. Ela não pisava em ovos ao meu redor. Na verdade, ela parecia determinada a me irritar simplesmente com sua presença. Eu sabia que era só porque ela não sabia do meu passado e minhas falhas, mas eu encontrei-me considerando isso uma outra de suas qualidades redentoras. Mas isso ainda não negava todos os seus erros. Duas qualidades redentoras contra uma vida de erros ainda não eram suficientes para empurrar-me ao seu lado.

Esperei até Emmett sair para o dia antes de finalmente me estabelecer e colocar algumas músicas. Encontrei-me olhando entre o frasco na minha mão e minha cama. Eu não podia negar a exaustão, e encontrei-me realmente pensando em tomar uma. Olhando para o relógio, eu sabia que tinha outro dia diante de mim, com nada em particular para fazer agora que eu não tinha trabalho, e eu mais uma vez iria chafurdar na lama da minha miséria sozinho.

Eu não podia agüentar mais um dia como ontem. Eu estava certo. Esme estava certa. E então eu decidi fazer algo diferente, fazer uma pequena mudança e aceitei a oferta de Carlisle. Arrastei-me em minha cama, ainda estremecendo contra o meu corpo dolorido e esperei que o sonífero fizesse efeito. Talvez desta vez eu dormiria por quatro horas.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Eu realmente não tenho muito a dizer além de: não se preocupe, toda a história não será tão deprimente._

_Músicas… __"New Born" do Muse e "Viva la Vida" do Coldplay._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Edward realmente é uma pessoa deprimente! Sinto-me mal só de ler essa tanto de emoções que ele lida..._

_Deixem reviews do que estão achando..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Vindo à tona

**C****apítulo 5 – Vindo à tona **

Esme e eu tínhamos passado os últimos dias conversando muito sobre tudo o que eu estive segurando. Eu disse a mim mesmo que era simplesmente porque eu ainda estava fraco do meu mais recente episódio, mas a maioria foi porque eu bati o meu ponto mais baixo. Eu deixaria os meus problemas afetarem o meu trabalho. Eu desapontaria Charlie. Eu incomodaria outros porque o meu domínio sobre a minha sanidade mental não era tão forte quanto eu pensava. Minha única graça da salvação era que Esme era uma das únicas pessoas nesta cidade que sabiam como manter um segredo e ninguém teria que saber por que eu não tinha ido para o trabalho, ou por que a palestra na escola teve que ser transferida para uma data posterior. Minha auto-imposta humilhação era o suficiente sem ter que lidar com os sussurros maldosos da população de Forks.

Mas pensar sobre a fofoca tinha-me também pensando na garota Swan novamente. Perguntei-me se ela se sentia como eu. Ela tinha que saber que ela tinha se tornado o foco de tantas fofocas. _É por isso que ela tinha sido tão fechada em si mesma e quieta através do ensino médio?_ Esme parecia pensar assim e também Alice, mas eu ainda não estava totalmente convencido. Timidez só poderia explicar tanto em meu livro. Tinha que haver algo mais por trás daqueles profundos olhos castanhos, olhos que pareciam conter infinitos segredos. Mas eu poderia realmente invejar os seus segredos quando eu tinha tantos dos meus próprios? E por que esses segredos me incomodam tanto? Estes eram os pensamentos e as perguntas que eu ainda mantinha para mim mesmo.

Mas a coisa que mais se destacou para mim enquanto as horas lentamente se transformaram em dias foi que Esme estava diferente. Esta não era a mesma Esme com quem eu estive trabalhando nos últimos dois anos. Esta era a Nova Esme. A Nova Esme era algo com o qual eu não estava totalmente preparado. _"Basta falar com ela, Edward. Conseguir saber quem ela é agora. Você, melhor do que a maioria, pode apreciar e compreender o quanto uma pessoa pode mudar em seis anos"._

Eu não gostei da Nova Esme. A Nova Esme não parava quando eu levantava um muro em torno de mim. A Nova Esme me empurrava. A Nova Esme utilizava a lógica. _"Alice e Emmett são seus amigos. Esse tipo de relação implica que você confia neles. Então por que não confiar que eles vejam algo em Bella que é bom? Você realmente acha que Emmett deixaria Alice passar tempo com alguém se ele não achasse que era seguro e bom para ela?"_

A realização mais inovadora que eu tive, porém, foi que Alice e Emmett eram muito mais importantes para mim do que eu queria admitir, e eu tive que parar de lutar contra esse conhecimento. A Nova Esme tinha me lembrado a vida antes que Alice tinha me encontrado, antes que os Cullen tinham me tomado, e que esse era um lugar muito escuro até mesmo para eu não me aventurar mais. Com Alice e Emmett, era fácil esquecer o monstro dentro de mim, esquecer as coisas que eu tinha feito, quem eu havia me tornado. Eu precisava me concentrar nisso, no que eles fizeram por mim, como eles me ajudaram a agir normalmente. Eu precisava parar de ser egoísta. Eu precisava ser o amigo que Alice merecia e ajudá-la a fazer o seu próprio futuro, independente de quem ela queria em sua vida - mesmo que isso significasse forçar gentilezas com a garota Swan.

Uma vez que eu estava finalmente considerado saudável o suficiente para voltar ao trabalho, tive Alice organizando todos os detalhes necessários para a minha apresentação na quinta-feira. Tanta coisa aconteceu e mudou ao longo dos últimos dois dias e me senti assustadoramente atualizado após a provação. Mesmo com a Nova Esme no meu caso, eu senti que tinha um novo propósito, uma nova meta para empenhar. Era mais fácil se concentrar nesse objetivo, em ser essa pessoa. Eu precisava de algo para me ajudar a banir as lembranças e pesadelos. Talvez isso foi tudo do que a minha avaria tinha se tratado. Eu perdi o meu foco. E agora eu o tinha de volta. Eu precisava ser outra pessoa, outra coisa que não fosse o monstro. Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu poderia ser essa pessoa. Eu poderia ser amigo de Alice. Eu poderia ser amigo de Emmett. Eu poderia ser o Policial Masen. Estas eram as pessoas que eu poderia gerenciar. E com a ajuda de Esme, eu poderia lidar com a garota Swan.

E assim, eu tinha resolvido me aproximar _dela_ enquanto eu estava na escola hoje. Eu poderia facilmente esperar mais alguns minutos depois da minha apresentação para encontrá-la e aproximar-me dela. Se nada mais, eu queria deixar uma impressão melhor de mim mesmo, por causa de Alice. Fiquei surpreso, porém, que Alice não tinha sido mais eloqüente sobre a minha fracassada interação com a garota Swan no fim de semana passado. Eu tinha quase certeza que a garota Swan teria jogado minhas palavras impensadas de volta para Alice. Mas eu não tinha falado com Alice desde que ela exigiu a minha presença no jantar no próximo sábado, algo sobre conhecer a irmã de Jasper.

Eu tentei ir para os acontecimentos da minha breve interação com a garota Swan para lembrar se eu tinha feito ou dito alguma coisa particularmente ofensiva que eu precisava pedir desculpas, mas veio acima um vazio. Da minha memória das coisas, eu mal disse alguma coisa a ela a noite toda, e a única vez que conversamos, na caminhada de volta para o seu apartamento, ela parecia estranhamente confrontadora e eu não sabia o por quê. Poderia ter sido porque ela estava realmente com raiva de Alice por deixá-la para trás em nosso apartamento, e eu apenas fui o desabafo para aquela raiva? Mas, novamente, eu não tinha ouvido nada de Alice, e certamente um estouro com sua nova amiga teria garantido uma ligação telefônica, no mínimo.

Foi estranhamente fácil admitir tanto a mim como a Esme que eu não gostava de estar no escuro em relação à vida dos meus amigos. Quaisquer que fossem as minhas motivações, eu não podia negar que eu precisava saber que Alice e Emmett estavam bem. Eu podia admitir para mim mesmo agora que era importante para eu fazer parte de suas vidas em qualquer capacidade que eles me tivessem. A Nova Esme repreendeu-me por ser tão dramático e cego – por pensar que Emmett e Alice alguma vez não me quisessem em suas vidas. Mas então, novamente, nem a nova e nem a velha Esme realmente conheciam o funcionamento interno da minha mente, e isso era o melhor. Eu fiz o meu melhor para protegê-los dos horrores do monstro e eu sabia que se alguém realmente soubesse do que eu era capaz... não haveria ninguém para proteger.

Mas, por agora, ainda havia pessoas na minha vida que eram importantes para mim e uma delas em particular tinha estado visivelmente ausente nos últimos tempos. O silêncio de Alice só pode significar uma de duas coisas. Ela estava tanto com raiva de mim que esteve propositadamente me evitando, ou ela simplesmente não tinha mais tempo para mim. Surpreendi-me novamente quando percebi que estava esperando pela primeira opção. Eu culpava o meu recém-descoberto apego aos meus amigos inteiramente à Nova Esme. Eu não tinha mais a escolha de como eu pensava em Alice e Emmett. Eu precisava deles. Eu... me preocupava com eles. Era além do simples pagamento de uma dívida. Em algum lugar ao longo da linha, eles tornaram-se vitais para a minha existência. Eu não estava totalmente satisfeito com esta revelação, mas a Nova Esme e eu concordamos que, ao invés de combatê-la, eu precisava apenas aceitá-la e seguir em frente. Eu tinha batalhas mais importantes para lutar.

Acabei estacionando na Forks High School mais tarde do que eu teria gostado, tendo perdido faixas de tempo tentando apanhar o que eu tinha perdido nos últimos dias. Eu esperava chegar com bastante tempo para conversar com Alice antes da minha apresentação, mas isso teria que esperar. Para piorar a situação, Alice não estava em seu escritório quando cheguei e fui forçado a suportar Lauren e Jéssica. Balancei minha cabeça enquanto percebi, com uma grande quantidade de pesar que, em algum momento, quando costumávamos andar por esses corredores como alunos, eu as tinha achado atrativas. Eu tinha acabado de remover o meu chapéu, pronto para engolir o meu orgulho e pedir sua ajuda, quando senti uma pequena mão no meu braço.

"Edward! Não se preocupem, senhoras, eu vou levá-lo para o ginásio." Alice tinha um ajuste de tempo impecável e me puxou para longe antes que eu tivesse que agüentar mais flertes desavergonhados.

Uma vez que estávamos limpos no escritório e eu tinha certeza de que ninguém estava à nossa volta, eu estava determinado a me desculpar com Alice e ter a conversa que estive planejando na minha cabeça nas últimas 24 horas. Mas, como de costume, o que eu planejei e que era para ser não corresponderam exatamente para cima.

"Você está atrasado." Alice jogou em mim por cima do seu ombro. E eu teria ficado preocupado, se não fosse pelo sorriso que eu pude ver em seus lábios.

"E você está exatamente na hora, como de costume." Eu não conseguia parar o lado da minha boca de virar para cima. Parecia que eu não tinha visto ou falado com ela em anos, e isso parecia... bom.

"Obrigado por caminhar com Bella até sua casa." Eu estava tão ocupado me preparando para a ira que era certa que viria, que não percebi o pequeno som da voz de Alice e o jeito que ela virou sua cabeça para longe de mim. Eu tinha tanta certeza que ganharia uma palestra sobre ser agradável com a garota Swan, mas ela nunca veio.

Em vez disso, Alice simplesmente continuou seu ritmo constante ao meu lado, uma metade de um passo à minha frente. "Estou feliz que você esteja se sentindo melhor. Eu… eu senti sua falta".

Eu não poderia pensar em um tempo que eu queria abraçar alguém tanto quanto eu queria abraçar Alice naquele momento, mas... eu não podia. Enquanto muito pode ter mudado nos últimos dias, e havia coisas que eu tinha percebido, um monte disso ainda era muito novo, muito cru. Havia linhas que eu ainda não estava pronto para cruzar, limites que eu ainda precisava passar através do meu dia. Eu não poderia dar aquele abraço em Alice, não importa o quanto eu quisesse ser o tipo de pessoa que poderia casualmente abraçar um amigo.

"Obrigado, Alice." Era tudo que eu podia dar, mas eu sabia que ela entenderia da maneira que apenas Alice poderia.

"Você apareceu na hora certa. Mais um pouco e Perkins tentaria transportar a si mesmo." Eu observei seus ombros agitarem um pouco com um riso reprimido, a diversão clara em sua voz. E só assim, o clima pesado levantou e nós estávamos de volta para onde estávamos antes da garota Swan voltar e perturbar o meu equilíbrio.

"Agora isso realmente teria sido uma farsa." Eu tive que rolar os olhos para a cena que jogou na minha mente. Perkins era um homem decente, mas o seu nível de inteligência era questionável. "Vamos, Alice, não é como se essas crianças não tivessem ouvido tudo isso antes." Eu sabia melhor que, mesmo com a maioria com os melhores pais, com as melhores palestras, todos nós éramos capazes de tomar decisões ruins.

Alice parou a meio passo, me pegando de surpresa e virou-se para revelar um brilho perverso nos olhos. "Vamos lá! Você sabe que aquelas meninas e alguns meninos aguardam ansiosamente a sua apresentação a cada ano." Eu reprimi um gemido com a sua provocação, mentalmente lembrando-me que esta era apenas sua maneira distorcida de mostrar que ela se importava. "Do que é que eles te chamam?"

Eu não podia parar minha mão que já passava pelo meu desgrenhado cabelo, ansiedade e irritação fazendo minha postura rígida. "Como se você não soubesse".

Tentei passar por ela, de repente em uma pressa para começar esta apresentação e acabar. Mas Alice estava ao meu lado, mantendo o passo comigo. "Oh yeah! Isso mesmo! Policial..."

"Não! Por favor, não diga isso, Alice." Meus ombros caíram com a minha cabeça enquanto meus olhos espremiam fechados.

Felizmente, Alice era amável e manteve a boca fechada, apesar do riso que ela não conseguia conter. Ela deu um tapinha delicadamente no meu braço e eu olhei para ver a sua marca registrada, o sorriso brilhante firmemente no lugar.

"Oh, tudo bem. Estrague a minha diversão." Ela revirou os olhos brincando enquanto fizemos a última virada para o ginásio onde os alunos estavam reunidos. "Mas eu estou apenas deixando isso deslizar porque eu te amo".

Acho que surpreendi a nós dois quando eu não vacilei ou me contorci com a sua declaração de amor casual. A Nova Esme teria ficado orgulhosa. Eu estava atordoado. E Alice parecia... em êxtase. Nós dois paramos quando tínhamos chegado à porta principal, o baixo ruído de centenas de vozes conversando uns com os outros encheram o silêncio entre nós. Alice parecia ter um debate interno enquanto eu fiquei sem jeito, esperando para ela se ordenar. Ela assentiu para si mesma exatamente antes de olhar para mim e todos os traços de incerteza, ou o que quer que fosse que a deixou em silêncio nos últimos momentos, tinham ido embora.

"Fique aqui e espere pelo Sr. Perkins anunciá-lo. Vou deixá-lo saber que você está aqui." Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa além do que ela pediu, ela escorregou pela porta.

Tentei redirecionar o foco para a tarefa na mão, mas minha mente estava presa. Como um arranhão em um disco antigo, eu mantive pulando essa parte de _mim_ que tinha sido arruinada para sempre. Eu tinha que acreditar que em algum momento eu tinha sido capaz de relacionamentos normais, amorosos, mas a memória daquele tempo tinha desaparecido. A sempre presente raiva queimava dentro de mim e eu deixei isso. Mas, como sempre, era dirigida a mim. Eu tinha desperdiçado anos acreditando que a vida seria sempre fácil, que o tempo era infinito. O pensamento assustador era se eu teria mudado alguma coisa se eu soubesse como isso poderia ter se transformado. Mesmo no melhor dos tempos, eu era capaz de uma verdadeira amizade... amor?

Era tarde demais para o amor agora. Esse arranhão riscou muito profundo para ser reparado. O melhor que eu poderia esperar era me odiar um pouco menos, de modo que eu não atacaria os outros quando eles insensatamente tentassem cuidar de mim. Afinal, esta fase da minha vida ainda estava sobre o controle de danos, mantendo as chamas sob controle e prevenindo o desastre da sua propagação. A garota Swan tinha acrescentado um elemento imprevisível para a mistura. Mas agora eu tinha tempo para analisar a situação e adaptar para acomodar a sua presença na vida das pessoas com quem eu me preocupava. Por Alice, eu encontraria uma maneira de tolerar a garota Swan.

Encontrei meus olhos vagando enquanto eu esperava pelo ruído no ginásio desvanecer e o inevitável anúncio pelo qual Alice insistiu para que eu espere. Eu tinha esquecido que as paredes eram forradas com todos os tipos de troféus e fotos das gerações passadas - incluindo a minha. Não demorou muito para localizar a vitrine que era da minha turma, já que havia mais troféus. Antes que eu soubesse por quê, eu me vi caminhando até a vitrine, meus olhos se fizando em uma foto tirada da nossa equipe de baseball no meu último ano, o ano que tínhamos vencido o torneio regional.

Foi fácil identificar Emmett e, inevitavelmente, eu estava de pé ao lado dele. _Deus, eu era um idiota arrogante._ Novamente, senti o lado da minha boca transformando-se num sorriso triste ao ver-nos. Com os correspondentes sorrisos arrogantes, Emmett e eu nos destacávamos entre os outros na nossa equipe, mais altos que o resto. Emmett era ainda Emmett, mas eu... nem tanto. Não foi tão ruim neste momento, vendo-me parecendo um tão grande idiota como Emmett. Eu poderia me convencer de que todos os adolescentes eram os mesmos, que nenhum de nós sabia o que era o mundo real fora desta pacata cidade. Eu poderia me convencer de que minha arrogância não era só minha. Mas todo o resto, o que aconteceu quando deixei Forks, isso era meu e só meu. Nesse momento, senti uma pequena medida de pena para esse pobre coitado sorrindo de volta para mim. Ele nunca soube o que o atingiu.

Eu podia ouvir as patéticas tentativas do Sr. Perkins para acalmar a multidão, tirando-me da minha auto-aversão por enquanto. Por um momento, fui transportado de volta no tempo para quando eu era aquele sentado na arquibancada, dando risadinhas do diretor enquanto ele tentava acalmar a multidão. Interessante como as mesas tinham se transformado, como em última análise sempre acabamos do outro lado das coisas.

Entrando no ginásio, senti os olhos deles, mas isso não me incomodava. Eu mantive minha cabeça para baixo, focada para o microfone à minha espera, evitando os olhares que eu sempre parecia ganhar. Embora o sigilo envolvesse o meu passado recente e como eu acabei de volta em Forks fosse necessário, também parecia gerar um ar de mistério que atraía mais atenção do que eu estava confortável. Felizmente, os anos têm ajudado a aliviar a tensão, mas alguns ainda não sabem quando desistir. Eu tinha dado esta apresentação muitas vezes antes, em muitos locais em todo o distrito, mas hoje parecia algo diferente. Eu não sabia o que era.

Sem pensar muito nisso, minha cabeça disparou e começou a pesquisar a multidão de rostos. Não foi até que eu subi no palco e peguei um lampejo de movimento fora do canto do meu olho que eu vi, eu a vi. _A garota Swan._ Mais precisamente, eu vi o movimento de seus longos cabelos castanhos quando ela virou a cabeça e saiu por uma saída lateral. O que foi mais surpreendente do que o fato de que ela optou por sair naquele momento foi a estranha agonia que eu senti no meu peito uma vez que ela tinha ido embora. Foi quase como naquela noite, quando ela me deu um tapa com as suas palavras e perspicácia. Isso... me incomodou, pensar que só de olhar para mim a mandaria sair correndo. Mesmo a esta distância, em um ambiente profissional, só me ver era repulsivo o suficiente para que ela não conseguisse suportar a minha presença.

Eu estava perplexo com a reação grave da garota Swan em relação a mim. Eu estava ciente de que meu comportamento frio nem sempre era bem recebido, mas eu nunca tinha sido responsável por uma reação tão forte tão rapidamente. Eu não recordo de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa fora do extraordinário, algo que indicasse o que poderia ter errado. Da minha lembrança, tínhamos na maior parte ignorado um ao outro durante a noite. Se ela estava irritada comigo, certamente ela teria dito algo a Alice sobre meu comportamento. E se fosse esse o caso, Alice teria dito alguma coisa para mim agora, mas ela não disse. As coisas não estavam se somando. Havia também a possibilidade irritante de que sua saída não tivesse nada a ver comigo. A palestra foi bem divulgada. Minha presença hoje não teria sido uma surpresa para ela. Havia um milhão de outras possibilidades para explicar por que ela saiu tão de repente. _Quem é essa garota?_

O fato de que eu poderia fazer esta apresentação em meu sono era um que eu, normalmente, seria grato, mas não hoje. Hoje, minha mente vagava enquanto eu recitava os fatos intermináveis sobre uso de drogas e mortes provocadas pelo álcool. _A garota Swan._ Nada estava se somando. Eu tive uma sensação de que ela já fez sua avaliação sobre mim e eu não teria concedida outra oportunidade para me apresentar. E eu não gostava desse pensamento, nem um pouco. Eu senti que eu desapontava Alice. _Talvez isto fosse o que eu senti no meu peito quando ela saiu._

Achei que eu estava quase tão ansioso quanto os alunos para a minha apresentação ser concluída. Sr. Perkins acabou liberando os alunos diretamente do ginásio e, mais uma vez, eu estava envolto em lembranças enquanto observava os alunos saírem do ginásio com entusiasmo. Parecia uma outra vida, há cem anos quando eu era como eles, jovem, tolo, arrogante, cego. Eu de repente senti-me velho, desgastado. O peso que eu tinha me acostumado nos meus ombros pressionando-me mais do que o habitual. Mas eu não deixaria me esmagar novamente, não desta vez. _Alice. Emmett. Charlie._ Eu não poderia decepcioná-los novamente.

Por mais que eu tentasse sair logo que os alunos foram embora, encontrei-me preso em uma conversa com o Sr. Perkins enquanto ele me guiava de volta para o escritório. Era o último lugar que eu queria estar. Consegui escapar de uma situação embaraçosa antes e eu sabia que não haveria como escapar _delas_ neste momento. Meu único consolo foi que eu estaria me reunindo com o Sr. Perkins em seu escritório e minha interação com Jéssica e Lauren seria breve.

"Edward, obrigado mais uma vez por fazer esta apresentação para nós." Fechei a porta atrás de mim, mas não sentei, esperando que isso seria um sinal de meu desejo de não ficar muito tempo. "Eu juro que nunca vi colegiais tão bem comportados para uma palestra".

Assim que ele estava prestes a gesticular para eu sentar, o telefone tocou. "Sim, Lauren?"

Meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, encolhendo-me contra o som da voz dela através do viva-voz. "Sr. Perkins, você tem uma ligação na linha um".

Perkins suspirou profundamente e eu senti uma estranha camaradagem com o homem, já que parecia que nós compartilhávamos um aborrecimento mútuo. "Eu estou em uma reunião. Você pode anotar o recado?"

Eu segurei um arrepio enquanto eu a imaginava sorrindo ao telefone quando ela respondeu, "Sinto muito, senhor, mas eles insistem que é urgente".

Olhei para Perkins para ver que, como eu, ele questionava o quão urgente era esse telefonema. "Muito bem. Vou atendê-los em apenas um momento." Ele apertou um botão para terminar a chamada e suspirou novamente. "Sinto muito. Parece que eu tenho um assunto _urgente_ para tratar. Obrigado mais uma vez".

Segurei de volta o meu próprio suspiro e assenti. "Não é um problema, senhor." Fiz o meu melhor para permanecer concentrado no meu papel, ficando dormente com tudo mais enquanto saí de seu escritório.

Assim que fechei a porta do escritório do Sr. Perkins atrás de mim, fui novamente assaltado pela voz nasal de Lauren. "Edward! Você ainda está aqui!" Eu mantive minha cabeça para baixo, escondendo a minha expressão quando revirei meus olhos. "Você não precisa de mim para qualquer coisa, não é?"

O monstro salivava, mastigando o freio enquanto eu o segurava de volta. "Não." Eu estava além das gentilezas forçadas com ela. Mas eu percebi um pouco tarde demais que isso não a impediu em tudo, na verdade, ela parecia quase como mais animada.

"Você tem certeza?" O ódio crescia no meu peito, alimentando o monstro, e eu não sentia isso fora de controle em dias. "Você sabe que não há _nada_ que eu não faria por você, Edward".

Eu queria gritar, para lembrá-la de todas as razões que ela não queria fazer-se tão disponível para mim. Eu queria, novamente, voltar no tempo e apagar um outro erro bobo. Mas eu não podia. Não era seguro liberar qualquer emoção, sabendo que eu não seria capaz de segurar tudo isso de volta se eu soltasse um pouco. Em vez disso, me concentrei em meu papel, o uniforme, a pessoa que eu precisava ser.

Com uma mandíbula apertada, forcei as palavras através dela, completamente desprovido de emoção. "Tenha um bom dia, Srta. Mallory." Não ousei olhar para trás enquanto eu lentamente, deliberadamente, saía do escritório. Eu não daria a ela a satisfação.

Fiz questão de passar pelo corredor até um ponto onde eu sabia que não seria visto e caí contra a parede. Liberei uma bufada de ar quando me encostei na parede, fazendo tudo o que eu poderia para esquecer Lauren Mallory e seus avanços. Mas o encontro foi mais do que apenas um acaso de passagem. Foi uma lembrança de um erro, um dos muitos que eu não poderia escapar. _Um momento de fraqueza. Outro arrependimento. Outro erro._

Eu precisava de uma distração, algo para me ajudar a refocar. Eu me odiava um pouco quando eu decidi tirar proveito da flexibilidade que o meu trabalho me concedia em dias como hoje. Eu sabia que Emmett tinha treino e eu queria me perder um pouco. Eu sabia que focar em Emmett, focando naquelas crianças, poderia proporcionar a distração que eu precisava. Era também um esforço para estar em contato com meu amigo. Esta era a sua vida agora e eu queria saber o que parecia.

Os corredores estavam completamente vazios, já que a maioria do pessoal já tinha saído para o dia. Eu acho que não deveria ter me surpreendido ao ver muitos nomes familiares sobre as portas das salas de aula, tinha sido apenas 6 anos. Eu não estava procurando pela sua sala de aula, mas, rápido demais, encontrei-me do lado de fora da porta rotulada Swan. Eu sabia que ela teria ido embora, mas eu ainda me vi parando do lado de fora de sua porta e eu não sabia o por quê. Eu pretendia conversar com ela hoje, para esclarecer as coisas. _Sim, é por isso que estou aqui._ Não havia outra explicação. Mas estava claro que ela tinha ido embora para o dia e era hora de eu seguir em frente.

Eu podia ouvir Emmett gritando antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir a porta, e eu imediatamente me senti melhor. Pelos sons das coisas, ele não estava satisfeito. Mas então ele me viu aproximando-me do campo e ele sorriu como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria. Nós inclinamos nossas cabeças rapidamente, o universal aceno legal dos caras, antes de ele voltar a ruminar a união do seu time especial. Eu o vi correr exercício depois de exercício, andando ao redor para monitorar os outros treinadores enquanto eles trabalhavam em seus grupos específicos. Emmett estava no seu elemento. Onde mais ele poderia encontrar um trabalho onde gritar constantemente não só era bem-vindo, mas era uma exigência? Deu-me algum conforto saber que ele tinha uma saída para qualquer frustração reprimida que ele poderia ter por viver comigo.

Acabei ficando pelo restante do treino, perdendo-me na simplicidade do jogo. Futebol não era o meu esporte favorito, mas porque eu era um atleta, eu joguei durante o ensino médio. Foi sempre mais o esporte de Emmett do que o meu. Acho que ele tomou um pouco de prazer em bater as pessoas tão duro como pôde. Realmente não era justo. Ele era o membro maior e mais forte da nossa equipe e podia derrubar qualquer um para quem ele corresse. Agora que penso nisso, eu não sei se eu alguma vez já vi Emmett abordar. Ele era a pessoa mais forte que eu conhecia, em mais maneiras do que uma.

Eu sorri para ele quando ele trouxe a equipe em um amontoado final. Seu rosto estava completamente sério enquanto ele os mastigava e, de alguma forma, os inspirava ao mesmo tempo. Balancei minha cabeça enquanto eles davam um grito final e partiam para os chuveiros. Emmett estava de volta a sorrir como um idiota enquanto corria todo o campo em minha direção.

"Cara! O que você acha?" Ele chegou do outro lado da cerca ao redor da pista e me deu um tapinha pesado no meu ombro. "Eles não estão nada mal, não é?"

Estar em torno de Emmett era fácil e foi bom ser lembrado disso. "Eles não são ruins. Existem alguns jogadores decentes. Você parece como se estivesse se divertindo, no entanto".

Eu não poderia estar certo, mas eu podia jurar que seu sorriso cresceu. "Eu sei, certo? Esse garoto Peterson tem um potencial real! Uma vez que ele consegue tirar a cabeça para fora de sua bunda, ele poderia ser um verdadeiro líder." Ele voltou a inclinar-se para trás em cima do muro ao meu lado enquanto soltava um suspiro, um sorriso um pouco vacilante. "Mas esse garoto, James Bishop... esse garoto é uma má notícia".

Eu resmunguei, conhecendo muito bem sobre ele e sua família. "Eu quase esqueci que ele estava na equipe este ano. Você acharia que, com o tanto de vezes que ele foi suspenso, ele não seria elegível".

Emmett trouxe sua mão para esfregar sua nuca enquanto encolheu os ombros. "Yeah. Eu acho que o pensamento era de que o futebol seria uma boa saída para seus problemas." Mas porque este era Emmett, e ele parecia incapaz de ser demasiado sério por muito tempo, ele saltou para a frente, empurrando-me com o ombro. "Então, quer fazer apostas sobre com quem a irmã de Jasper vai se ligar? Eu não apostaria contra mim, mas eu sei que você apostaria só para me irritar".

Eu meio que ri dele, perguntando-me se ele alguma vez realmente cresceria. Eu esperava que não. "Emmett! Você nem sequer conhece essa mulher. Ela pode ser abominável".

"Ah, mas ela poderia ser perfeita." Perguntei brevemente se o otimismo era um traço genético com os Cullen. "Você está vindo, certo?"

"Sim, homem. Eu estarei lá." Ele pareceu hesitar um pouco, não olhando para nada em particular, ficando em algum lugar entre aqui e ali. Percebi que não tínhamos falado sobre o que aconteceu no início da semana e, enquanto isso era bastante normal, algo sobre essa vez parecia diferente. "Olha, Em, sobre o que aconteceu..."

"Não precisa." Ele enfiou sua grande mão na minha cara.

Normalmente, eu teria apreciado o gesto, mas este foi diferente. Eu... queria que ele soubesse que eu o apreciava.

"Não, Emmett. Eu preciso dizer isso." Ele assentiu, seu rosto estranhamente sombrio. "Obrigado. Obrigado por cuidar de mim e por aturar as minhas merdas." Uma emoção estranha borbulhou à superfície e eu tive que engoli-la de volta.

"De nada. Mas você sabe que nunca tem que me agradecer. Você é meu irmão." E foi assim que o ar estava limpo e ele tinha um brilho travesso nos olhos. "Além disso, a duende está bem, mas ela bate como uma menina".

Esme estava satisfeita, para dizer o mínimo, quando eu relatei para ela. Era tudo parte do nosso novo acordo e da nova abordagem da Nova Esme. Eu estava sob ordens estritas de manter contato quantas vezes fosse necessário, além das nossas sessões normais. Ela sentia que era necessário para me impedir de surtar como antes e eu não estava em posição de discutir com ela. Mas eu também não podia negar que me sentia melhor depois de ter falado com Emmett e Alice. Era um começo e isso fez a ausência de Alice na minha vida diária mais fácil de suportar de alguma forma. Eu, pelo menos, verifiquei que ela não estava com raiva de mim, neste momento, e que poderíamos continuar a nossa amizade.

Mas a garota Swan ainda era um completo mistério para mim e eu não gostava disso. Não importava o que ela achava de mim, eu decidi. Eu precisava falar com ela e tentar obter um melhor sentido de quem esta... esta garota era. Eu queria confiar em Alice e Emmett, como eu sabia que deveria, mas eu tinha que saber por mim mesmo quem essa garota era. Mesmo que ela fosse cada pedaço da pessoa que eu pensava que ela fosse, eu ainda precisava saber em primeira mão. Se nada mais, seria uma maneira de melhor preparar-me para saber como lidar com ela na companhia mista. Eu pretendia ser uma parte da vida dos meus amigos o tanto que eles pudessem tolerar-me, e eu tinha chegado a um acordo com o conhecimento de que eu não podia ignorar a garota Swan para sempre. Eu estava determinado a manter o meu foco. Eu estava determinado a fazer o que fosse para evitar outro colapso.

Decidi tirar um cochilo antes do meu turno, uma nova regulação na cortesia da minha vida da Nova Esme. Tanto ela como Carlisle insistiam que eu dormisse mais. Mesmo com as pílulas que Carlisle havia me dado, os pesadelos ainda vinham e eu não podia conseguir mais de 2 horas. Mas eles já não estavam me deixando ir com dias de intervalo entre as tentativas de sono. Eu sabia que demoraria um pouco para me acostumar com a nova rotina, mas, novamente, eu realmente não tinha escolha. Eu estava prestes a puxar um turno duplo para que eu pudesse estar lá para Alice amanhã à noite, então eu precisava tentar dormir agora enquanto eu podia. Eu precisava estar no topo das coisas se eu seria obrigado a interagir com a garota Swan novamente.

Eu levei o conforto da monotonia do meu trabalho, contando com a familiaridade das estradas e bairros. Perguntei-me se um dia eu cansaria da monotonia, da familiaridade. Em alguns níveis, eu já tinha. As pessoas eram tão previsíveis. Fiz meu melhor para mudar a minha rotina de patrulha quando me sentei em minha armadilha de velocidade. Mas, ainda assim, eu imaginava que, mesmo que eu me sentasse no mesmo exato lugar na mesma exata parte do dia, a cada dia, as pessoas continuariam a passar por mim sem pensar duas vezes. Se as pessoas eram previsíveis, eles também eram previsivelmente egoístas. E sim, eu me considerava um excelente exemplo da condição humana.

Eu mal me estabeleci no local que eu decidi pelo próximo par de horas quando um carro familiar passou apressado por mim, uns bons 30 quilômetros por hora acima do limite de velocidade. Suspirei enquanto liguei minhas luzes e sirene, puxando para cima atrás do velho carro. _Pelo menos é uma quebra da monotonia._ Levei um momento para levantar as informações sobre a habilitação, confirmando minha hipótese. _Embry Call._ Perguntei-me o que ele estava fazendo tão longe da reserva, mas quando olhei para cima, notei que ele não estava sozinho. _Isso explica tudo._ Ele estava provavelmente tentando impressionar quem quer que fosse que estava com ele. Eu admito que tive uma pequena medida de prazer com o fato de que eu estava puxando-o enquanto seu encontro estava no carro.

Tomei meu tempo andando até o lado do seu carro, observando a janela baixar, tentando obter um melhor olhar para quem estava no carro com ele. Como era um procedimento padrão, eu apontei minha luz no carro, verificando por qualquer recipiente aberto, ou qualquer outro sinal de que Embry estivesse embriagado, mas não encontrei nenhum. Mas quando me aproximei de Embry, minha lanterna brilhando sobre a pessoa no banco do passageiro, eu senti algo estranho. _A garota Swan?_ O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Com ele? Como ela o conhecia? Ela se encolheu para longe da luz brilhante e eu limpei minha garganta e o que quer que fosse aquilo que tinha obscurecido minha mente.

Olhando de volta para Embry, parecia que ele não se intimidou nem um pouco com a minha presença, o que me pareceu estranho. "Embry Call, eu deveria saber. Vou assumir que você sabe por que eu parei você?" Eu tinha que focar em Embry, no trabalho, e não sobre a forma como a garota Swan estava se contorcendo em seu lugar.

"Sim, sim. Desculpe Masen. Eu não achei que seria você esta noite." _Quantas vezes eu tinha ouvido essa desculpa?_ Ele casualmente passou sua licença e registro, lançando um olhar sobre seu _encontro_ e eu tentei não reparar.

"Eu vejo. Você sabe, o limite de velocidade é algo que você deve seguir pensando ou não que eu esteja aqui." Ele riu, o que eu achei estranho vendo como eu não quis ser engraçado. Eu novamente tive que me perguntar sobre o seu nível de intoxicação.

Independentemente dos meus sentimentos e questões sobre a garota Swan, ela ainda era a filha do Chefe. Foi fácil racionalizar a sensação de aperto no peito como a preocupação pela reação do Chefe se isso fosse que eles estavam saindo alegremente depois de beber.

"Eu confio que você não andou bebendo?"

"Nah, apenas saí para um encontro quente!" Ele fez mais fácil avaliar seu nível de intoxicação quando ele exclamou em voz alta e eu poderia dizer claramente pelo seu hálito rançoso que ele não tinha, de fato, bebido.

"Eu vejo".

Eu não sei por que, mas eu não conseguia mais parar de olhar para a garota Swan novamente. Ela estava definitivamente vestida para sair e eu de longe imaginei se ela tinha tido ajuda de Alice. Seu cabelo estava diferente... talvez mais liso. Mas ela estava olhando fixamente para o painel, tanto para esconder seu estado de embriaguez, ou além de mortificada, eu não podia dizer porque eu não conseguia ver os olhos dela. Antes que eu pudesse me distrair de novo, eu me virei no meu calcanhar para escrever a multa de Embry.

Quando eu sentei, esperando as informações atualizarem na tela, meus pensamentos se voltaram para o passageiro no carro de Embry. Foi menos de uma semana atrás que eu me perguntava se ela pretendia perseguir ou Emmett ou a mim. Agora, parecia que ela tinha definido seu alvo em outra pessoa. _Bem, não demorou muito._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Gente, esse Edward me irrita com esses pensamentos sobre a Bella! Ele já está claramente interessado por ela e ainda fica pensando mal dela, muito louco!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Sugestões de músicas da autora para este __capítulo: "Changes" de David Bowie e "Not Too Late" de Norah Jones._


	6. Mistérios Não Resolvidos

**C****apítulo 6 – Mistérios Não Resolvidos**

"Vamos lá, Em! Nós vamos nos atrasar!" Eu só queria acabar logo com isso. Talvez fosse tudo um esforço inútil pensar que chegando lá antes, significaria que a tortura acabaria mais cedo, mas eu estava tentando cobrir minhas apostas.

Além disso, eu sabia que ele estava apenas verificando-se no espelho neste momento. "Certo, certo!"

Eu não conseguia decidir se queria que a irmã de Jasper fosse perfeita para Emmett, ou uma hárpia completamente feia. Por um lado, Emmett merecia a felicidade, mas por outro lado, meu senso de humor doentio queria ver a expressão no rosto de Emmett se ela acabasse por ser completamente horrível.

Eu sabia que isso era importante para Alice, então eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu faria o meu melhor para me comportar adequadamente. Mas meu encontro com a garota Swan na noite passada tinha me jogado para um labirinto. Principalmente, eu até agora estaria ainda tentando fazer sentido da emoção ímpar que correu através do meu sistema quando eu a peguei com Embry. O longo e chato turno da noite tinha me deixado com muito tempo para pensar e super analisar e eu ainda não estava nem próximo de compreender os mistérios dela.

Passei muito tempo inteiramente atormentado examinando o que eu sabia de Charlie, Alice e Emmett e para o que eu tinha observado sozinho, e descobri que nada parecia corresponder. Era quase como se cada pessoa tivesse criado a sua própria versão da garota e nenhuma delas se encaixava junto para fazer uma pessoa inteira. Por volta da madrugada, ocorreu-me que eu tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de quem realmente era a garota Swan e, além disso, que esse pensamento me incomodava, mas me incomodava porque isso significaria que Esme estava certa e eu fiquei com nenhuma outra escolha senão conhecer a garota Swan por mim mesmo.

"Cara, sério, o que aconteceu com o seu traseiro?" Cerrei os maxilares, em um esforço para conter a minha raiva. Emmett realmente não tinha senso de tato.

Por força do hábito, minha mão veio para cima para beliscar a ponta do meu nariz, minha dor de cabeça à beira de se transformar em uma enxaqueca se Emmett não conseguisse manter seus comentários para si mesmo por apenas uma noite.

"Emmett... nada... eu estou bem." Eu não vi nenhuma razão para dizer a Emmett o que estava realmente acontecendo, sabendo que ele estaria muito ansioso, quer para encontrar uma maneira de transformá-la em uma piada, ou pior, tentar fazer idéia de como eu me sentia.

"Eu sei que você está bem, mas eu já lhe disse, eu não saio com caras".

"Emmett! Você pode apenas... maldição... esqueça." Depois de uma respiração curta e tensa, eu imediatamente me senti mal. Embora a verdade é que a Emmett às vezes faltava um entendimento de como lidar com situações delicadas, mas tudo que ele fazia era baseado em boas intenções.

"Desculpe, cara, eu me empolguei." Eu podia ouvir a desaprovação em seu rosto e isso só me fez sentir pior. _Sim, Edward o idiota golpeia novamente._ Achei melhor do que simplesmente acenar com a cabeça, dar-me um momento para acalmar e transformar meus pensamentos em palavras.

"Está tudo bem, Emmett. Eu sei que você não quis dizer nada daquilo." Não parecia certo que ele era aquele pedindo desculpas para mim, mas eu era muito de um burro para corrigi-lo. Em vez disso, eu suspirei, tentando dominar minhas emoções.

"Realmente, o que está acontecendo com você? Você não é normalmente tão idiota assim." _Ah, se você apenas soubesse..._

O riso conciso que escapou dos meus lábios segurava absolutamente nenhum humor nele. "Obrigado, Em. Sua sensibilidade me surpreende." Abaixo de todos os sarcasmos, percebi que a coisa realmente triste é que as minhas palavras era a verdade absoluta. Sua sensibilidade me surpreendia, mesmo depois de todos estes anos.

"Olhe, cara, eu sei que nem sempre pode parecer, mas eu me importo. Se algo o está incomodando, eu quero que você sinta como se você pode me dizer. Eu posso ser sério também... às vezes".

_Eu sei, Emmett. Eu sei. Mas... eu não posso._

"Não é nada, não se preocupe com isso." _Por favor, Emmett, esqueça isso. Não posso mais falar sobre isso._

O restante da viagem de carro foi dolorosamente quieto e, certamente, longe de ser confortável. Parecia que não importava quanto tempo eu passasse com Esme, o quanto eu melhorei, eu ainda era capaz de ferir as poucas pessoas na minha vida que eu realmente... me importava. Eu não entendia o benefício em admitir que eu me importo com essas pessoas se eu não conseguia parar de feri-las. O fato de que eu faria qualquer coisa para ver meus amigos felizes jamais poderia compensar a dor que eu inflingia a eles em uma base diária.

Mas essa crise existencial particular foi colocada em espera quando Emmett me cutucou e gentilmente me lembrou por que estávamos aqui. _Por Alice..._

É claro, Emmett flertou descaradamente com a atendente. Eu não teria sequer a percebido se não fosse pelas travessuras dele. Após um exame mais atento, eu confirmei que ela era, de fato, completamente esquecível. Não entendo por que ele perturbava. Ele obviamente não tinha nenhum interesse real na mulher. Por que passar pelo aborrecimento?

"Emmett, você tem que flertar com tudo o que tem dois cromossomos X?"

"O quê? Eu estava entediado." Ele revirou os olhos, como se ainda provasse seu ponto, e eu fiquei balançando a cabeça para ele. Eu deveria ter sabido melhor.

_Nem todo mundo é tão confuso quanto você__ é, lembra?_

_Ótimo, agora eu estou falando __comigo mesmo._

"Olhe, Emmett, você já parou para pensar sobre o seu efeito sobre os outros? Eu não sei se é inteiramente justo mexer com as pessoas assim".

Quando ele não me interrompeu, ou fez um retorno sarcástico, olhei para cima para encontrar o que eu tinha perdido completamente nele. Sua mandíbula estava praticamente em cima da mesa e ele tinha um olhar distante que deixou-me um pouco preocupado. Virei-me para seguir a sua linha de visão e, com certeza, ele estava olhando para uma mulher. Ela era impressionante e até mesmo eu não podia ignorar a sua beleza. Ela claramente não era de Forks e, com certeza, Jasper estava bem atrás dela.

_Então, e__sta é a famosa irmã?_

Eu examinei-a atentamente, olhando para além da fachada cuidadosamente esculpida de beleza que ela parecia tão empenhada em projetar. Nossos olhos trancaram-se por um breve momento antes de seu olhar mudar, e eu tive que rir sozinho quando percebi que não só ela estava agora olhando para Emmett, ela o estava medindo. Ela tinha tomado um olhar em mim e me dispensou. Eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que algo assim tinha acontecido comigo. Isto era... novo. Ainda mais estranho é que isso nem sequer parecia rejeição.

Na verificação, descobri que Emmett se levantou para cumprimentá-la e estava usando um sorriso estúpido. Parecia ser um caso de luxúria à primeira vista e eu tive que imaginar as possibilidades. Isso quase parecia muito simples, mas, novamente, este era o estilo Emmett.

Decidi que provavelmente o melhor era levantar para cumprimentá-la, mas fiquei surpreso ao ver seu sorriso e sua atenção voltar para mim. Eu não podia parar o meu próprio sorriso em resposta, compreendendo o jogo que ela estava brincando. Fiquei impressionado. Ela conseguiu medir corretamente Emmett em um período muito curto de tempo e eu decidi que faria o que pudesse para ajudá-la a vencer nesta rodada. Emmett merecia ficar confuso, tinha sido há muito tempo desde que eu tinha estado na mentalidade adequada para lutar.

Vendo como Emmett parecia estar congelado no lugar, segurei a cadeira ao meu lado para a irmã de Jasper enquanto Jasper cuidava das apresentações. _Rosalie, Rose._ Perguntei-me se os pais dela sabiam o quão perfeitamente eles tinham nomeado sua filha. Como a rosa, ela era uma beleza, mas eu podia ver os espinhos escondidos exatamente fora da vista. Eu imaginaria que ele estava tentando ser encantador com seu sorriso, mas ele não estava sendo nem um pouco bem-sucedido. Ele também parecia incapaz de um discurso coerente, o que foi ligeiramente refrescante.

Enquanto Emmett parecia ainda estar tendo uma experiência fora-do-corpo, inclinei-me para mais perto de Rosalie para conspirar e lançar as probabilidades em seu favor. "Apenas dê a ele um ou dois minutos para se recuperar, ou qualquer que seja o tempo que leva para o seu sangue regressar ao seu cérebro".

Jasper tinha uma mão sobre sua boca para esconder a risada, enquanto sua irmã levantou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida. "Apenas um par de palavras de conselho, ignore-o tanto quanto possível, certifique-se de chamá-lo de Emmie em algum ponto e nem por um segundo deixe que ele saiba que você está interessada. E, se você puder insultar a sua inteligência em algum ponto, isso seria ainda melhor".

Por um momento me senti como nos velhos tempos, encontrando maneiras de irritar uns aos outros. Por um momento, fui transportado de volta para uma época em que Emmett e eu provocaríamos um ao outro incessantemente, quando éramos imprudentes, quando as coisas eram simples. Perguntei-me se eu não tivesse ido embora e estragado tudo, se teríamos sido capazes de manter aquela simplicidade, ou se foi apenas uma invenção da nossa juventude.

Observei Rosalie e Emmett jogarem pingue-pongue verbal sobre a mesa, feliz pela distração. Pela primeira vez o sorriso em meu rosto não parecia forçado e eu realmente consegui risadas reais. Ainda assim, parecia... estranho.

Jasper discretamente desculpou-se, deixando Emmett amuado e Rosalie e eu colocados na aparência de segredos comerciais. Na verdade, ela estava apenas verificando para ver se ela tinha ido longe demais e eu estava apenas incitando-a ainda mais. Pela metade de um segundo, senti-me mal por Emmett, mas esse foi um ataque de culpa que eu não tinha problemas para resolver.

E então _ela_ chegou. Eu me senti como uma pessoa louca, bem, ainda mais mentalmente instável do que eu já era, por admitir que sabia que ela tinha chegado antes mesmo de eu me virar para vê-la vindo para a mesa. Eu podia jurar que senti seus olhos em mim, mas enquanto eu a observava agora, sua atenção estava firmemente direcionada para o chão. Eu tinha ouvido contos sem fim sobre suas tendências atrapalhadas e achei bastante divertido que ela tinha que prestar tanta atenção para a superfície perfeitamente plana em que ela andava.

Jasper, mais uma vez, tomou conta das apresentações e, contra a minha vontade, eu me vi observando a garota Swan com cuidado quando ela finalmente levantou os olhos do chão. Eu não sei o que eu esperava, mas o que quer que fosse, não era nada parecido com o que eu encontrei. Era quase assustador o quanto parecia estar escondido em seus olhos. Era demais para tomar, esmagador, e eu tive que desviar o olhar. Mas então ela teve que ir e sentar diretamente em frente a mim, ao lado de Emmett.

Era torturante querer vê-la com cuidado, para tentar fazer sentido de quem essa mulher era, mas eu também estava desconfiado do que eu poderia encontrar. Infelizmente, Rosalie decidiu tomar uma outra oportunidade de irritar as coisas com Emmett.

"Bem Jasper, parece que você conseguiu localizar os dois únicos bebês nesta cidade pouco imaginativa." Eu tive que admitir que até eu fiquei um pouco desconcertado com seu comentário duro, mas a reação de Emmett não foi nenhuma surpresa.

"Minha irmã não é um bebê! Ela é uma mulher fina maldição e seu irmão tem a sorte de estar na presença dela!" Eu vi os olhos da garota Swan se arregalar, claramente desconhecendo a configuração volátil em que ela se meteu.

Enquanto Rosalie e Emmett retornavam à sua luta verbal, eu observava com muita diversão como a cabeça da garota Swan rodava para frente e para trás, tentando acompanhar a conversa. O garçom fez sua presença conhecida, anotando os pedidos de bebida, ao mesmo tempo que concedia a todos nós um pequeno alívio da batalha na mesa. O alívio foi escrito por todo o rosto da garota Swan e eu estava começando a ver que, embora eu não pudesse compreender as motivações por trás de suas reações, elas ainda eram muito fáceis de ler em seu rosto.

Minha atenção foi desviada enquanto nós aprendemos mais sobre Rosalie e sua intenção de permanecer na área para estar mais perto de seu irmão. Ela falou muito sobre a relação que os dois tinham e fiquei feliz que ela parecia valorizar a família tanto quanto Emmett. Fomos interrompidos novamente, no entanto, pelo garçom, que também parecia estar tomando alguma medida de diversão do circo que este jantar estava se transformando.

Enquanto ele rodeava a mesa para anotar nossos pedidos, notei que a garota Swan parecia nervosa. Novamente, eu estava em uma perda completa de entender por que, de todas as coisas, ela ficaria nervosa sobre fazer o seu pedido de jantar. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando entregou ao garçom o cardápio e soou como se ela pedisse o ravióli de cogumelos. E eu estava ainda longe de entender essa mulher. Mas antes que eu pudesse ficar muito irritado, a luta verbal estava de volta e eu estava muito confiante sobre o entretenimento para me manter focado em parecer normal.

Eu de longe perguntei-me se meu plano retornaria em mim quando notei que o nosso pequeno show estava produzindo bastante audiência. Mas exatamente quando eu pensava que deveria interceder e chamar um cessar-fogo, o garçom me poupou o trabalho e chegou com a nossa comida. Não havia nada de notável sobre a comida e acabei pedindo a mesma coisa que eu sempre pedia, a lasanha vegetariana. Mas foi a reação da garota Swan ao seu jantar que tinha-me mais perplexo.

Seu rosto foi puxado para baixo em uma careta. Eles tinham trazido o seu pedido errado? Pobre Alice e Jasper tentavam inutilmente aliviar o clima tenso na mesa enquanto eu observava a garota Swan empurrar sua comida em torno do prato, tentando fazer com que parecesse como se ela tivesse realmente comido. Ela arriscou uma mordida aqui e ali, mas a expressão em seu rosto durante esses raros momentos foi lamentável. Ela claramente não estava gostando do seu jantar, mas por que ela não disse nada? Por que ela não pediu algo diferente? Certamente, se o garçom havia cometido um erro, ela pediria que ele fosse corrigido.

"O que você acha?" Eu tinha quase esquecido a minha mais nova parceira no crime até que ela colocou sua mão no meu braço e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu arrisquei um olhar para Emmett, novamente apenas sentindo um pequeno grau de culpa em seu biquinho. "Eu acho que você é um pé no saco e melhor ele do que eu." Novamente, senti o desconhecido puxão de um sorriso genuíno quando ela riu um pouco sem entusiasmo, apenas para o efeito.

Isso foi, aparentemente, tudo o que Emmett poderia segurar antes que ele fizesse uma retirada apressada para o banheiro masculino. Eu sorri para mim mesmo sabendo que um dia, Emmett me agradeceria por tudo isso, pelo menos é o que eu estava esperando. Caso contrário, eu não estava de todo esperando ansiosamente para a luta livre que certamente aconteceria.

Quando o garçom se aproximou para limpar a mesa, a garota Swan parecia quase doente. Eu estava preocupado. Ela quase não tocou seu jantar e o que ela tinha comido claramente não concordava com ela. Ela lançou um olhar preocupado para Alice, e eu estava tão ocupado tentando entender se ela estava preocupada com sua amiga, ou preocupada sobre vomitar por toda a mesa. Qualquer esperança que eu tinha de melhor compreender a garota Swan simplesmente através da observação estava escorregando lentamente com uma expressão por tempo.

"Desculpe-me pessoal, eu deveria ter avisado vocês sobre ela." A cabeça de Jasper caiu em suas mãos, Alice envolveu seus braços ao redor dele, uma vez que Rosalie havia desaparecido da mesa.

"Está tudo bem, acho que deveríamos ter lhe avisado sobre Emmett também." Eu poderia dizer que mesmo que Alice estivesse preocupada, ela também estava apreciando o fato de que Emmett tinha finalmente encontrado sua combinação.

"Eu nunca vi ninguém colocar Emmett em seu lugar assim." Eu não poderia evitar sorrir para a cadeira vazia de Emmett. Ele com certeza gostaria de ter as mãos cheias com aquela mulher, mas eu tive um bom pressentimento sobre isso. _De onde todo esse otimismo está vindo?_

"Gente, vocês acham que um de vocês deve ir buscá-lo?" Minha cabeça levantou mais, surpreso com a preocupação que estava claramente escrita em todo o rosto e atada à voz da garota Swan.

Tudo sobre a sua expressão parecia real, mas fiquei surpreso pela intensidade de sua preocupação, especialmente considerando que ela tinha conhecido Emmett por um espaço de tempo tão curto. Certamente, tudo era apenas um ato.

"Ele está provavelmente apenas curando o seu ego. Eu vou buscá-lo." Eu podia admitir para mim mesmo que a minha oferta para procurar Emmett era na maioria por motivos egoístas. Eu não conseguia pensar com a garota Swan tão perto. Tudo o que ela fez foi criar mais perguntas.

Eu parei por um momento uma vez que eu saí do salão de jantar, tomando um momento para olhar para trás na cena que eu tinha acabado de deixar. Reparei que Alice estava visivelmente abalada neste momento e perguntei-me o que eu tinha perdido. Eu esperava que a garota Swan não tivesse dito nada para que Alice se sentisse pior com a situação.

Minha atenção foi desviada, no entanto, pelos sons perturbadores provenientes dos banheiros. Havia um monte de forte bateção, e eu preocupado que Emmett estava tendo um ataque de birra. _Espero que ele não tivesse causado muito dano._ Respirei fundo, preparando-me para a reação de Emmett, preparando-me para o soco inicial. Tomei os últimos passos até a porta e não foi até que a minha mão estava realmente na porta que eu percebi que, misturados entre as batidas, havia grunhidos e gemidos, e nem todos eles estavam vindo de Emmett...

"Porra!" A cabeça de Rosalie foi jogada para trás quando Emmett veio para a sua própria... libertação... e abaixou-se para travar sua boca até o peito dela.

Choque... sim, choque é o que me manteve congelado no lugar inteiramente muito tempo quando eu vi mais de Emmett e Rosalie do que eu alguma vez quis. _Pergunto-me se eles ainda oferecem a lobotomia..._

Demorou mais alguns segundos muito antes que eu pudesse encontrar a minha voz, "Vocês têm que estar fodidamente brincando comigo!" Felizmente, com a minha voz, veio a possibilidade de me mover e eu saí correndo do banheiro com as minhas mãos escavando dentro dos meus olhos.

Eu tive que tomar alguns momentos para me recompor e tirar a horrível imagem da minha memória antes que eu pudesse voltar e enfrentar os outros. Mas eu também não quero demorar muito perto do banheiro, com medo de que eu teria que sofrer com a rodada número dois.

Eu nem tinha percebido que comecei a caminhar de volta à mesa quando peguei a voz de Jasper sobre a multidão. "Uau, homem, o que há com este olhar?"

Abri a boca para tentar explicar, mas eu estava novamente em uma perda completa de palavras. As únicas coisas que me vieram à mente eram bastante vulgares e fui criado para dobrar a minha língua quando em companhia mista, então segurei minha língua. Felizmente eu fui poupado de tentar uma explicação quando Emmett veio passeando de volta à mesa, parecendo só um pouco pior pelo desgaste.

"Emmett, você está bem?" A voz da garota Swan era pequena, quase com medo quando ela pegou a aparência de Emmett, e eu estava mais do que curioso pela sua reação quando ela finalmente descobrisse o que tinha acontecido.

Observei seu trabalho com as peças do quebra-cabeças quando Rosalie voltou para a mesa, ainda ajustando sua saia. Os olhos da garota Swan se arregalaram e um pequeno rubor levantou-se em suas bochechas. E eu não podia desviar o olhar. Havia algo tão inocente, tão... sedutor sobre seu rubor... e minha reação a isso era quase mais preocupante do que a visão que eu tive há poucos momentos.

Senti como se eu estivesse caminhando por uma espessa nuvem enquanto a conta foi paga e saímos do restaurante. Eu sentia-me arrasado e completamente fora de equilíbrio na esteira de tudo o que eu havia experimentado durante o nosso jantar. Assisti os casais saindo e indo embora, apenas parcialmente ciente do fato de que Emmett me deixou sozinho sem uma carona e, provavelmente, sem um lugar para ficar esta noite. Eu estava muito preso em meus pensamentos para me importar de uma forma ou de outra. Eu estava mais do que contente de andar por um tempo, talvez chamar um táxi eventualmente, dar a eles tempo antes que eu voltasse ao apartamento.

"Precisa de uma carona?" Eu tinha esquecido sobre a garota Swan e fiquei surpreso com sua tentativa de afirmar o óbvio.

"Claro, algo parecido com isso." _Ah, ela não gostou disso. Interessante._ Seus olhos endureceram infinitesimalmente, provavelmente em resposta ao meu tom áspero. Mas então ela me surpreendeu de novo quando bufou levemente e redefiniu seus ombros.

Sem outra palavra, ela destrancou sua picape, um estranho veículo, e entrou no lugar do motorista. Tomei isso como minha sugestão para seguir seu exemplo e me fiz confortável no banco do passageiro de sua picape. Eu não conseguia ler sua expressão enquanto ela puxou para fora para a estrada, mas eu estava longe de ser indiferente ao clima tenso na pequena cabine.

Observei a mão delicada se estender mais e ligar o antigo aparelho de som e a surpresa mais uma vez encheu-me quando reconheci os suns suaves de Debussy filtrando através dos fracos alto-falantes em sua picape. _Certamente, ela não pode realmente apreciar música clássica. Tinha que ser um ato de algum tipo._

"O quê?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, olhando o melhor que pôde enquanto ainda tentava manter seus olhos na estrada. A irritação era bastante fácil de pegar e, a julgar pelo tom da sua voz, eu também tenho que achar que a incredulidade estava lá também.

"Nada, eu só," nada sobre esta mulher faz sentido! "Você gosta de música clássica?"

Aqui vamos nós novamente. Por que era tão louco que uma garota gostasse de música clássica?

"Sim..." Eu olhava atentamente desta vez, percebendo que, novamente, um leve rubor subiu em suas bochechas. _Ela estava envergonhada?_ "O que há de errado com a música clássica?"

Ela parecia e soava confusa, isso era claro. Colocando tudo das minhas observações em conjunto, era bastante claro que ela estava sendo completamente honesta e ela tinha um interesse real e genuíno em música clássica.

Sentei-me mais para trás no banco, sentindo a nova informação estabelecer-se sobre mim, aumentando ainda mais o enigma que era a garota Swan. "Nada. Eu estou realmente gostando de Debussy. Eu acho que eu estou surpreso. Não há muitas pessoas da nossa idade que gostam de música clássica".

Obriguei-me a focar novamente na música, deixando a familiar melodia me acalmar. Meus pensamentos estavam em todo lugar e não ajudava as coisas que eu estava completamente preso neste carro sem escape fácil.

"Então, você gosta de música clássica também?" Desta vez seu tom foi cauteloso e eu encontrei-me ressentindo pelo seu tom. Isso me lembrou muito de como seria uma abordagem de uma criança pequena, usando 'luvas infantis', como Emmett diria.

"Sim, eu gosto. Isso surpreende você?" Eu fiz levemente uma careta com o meu próprio tom. Eu estava desconfortável com a forma como ela tão facilmente me pôs fora de equilíbrio. Eu gostava de pensar que me tornei bem treinado em controlar minhas reações, mas não ao redor dela.

"Não. Você sempre foi um pouco estranho." Senti o canto da minha boca levantar um pouco quando ela respondeu, sua voz igualmente concisa.

"Eu vejo." Eu não sabia o que ela quis dizer com esse comentário, mas eu estava fascinado pela sua mudança repentina de humor. Um riso baixo escapou dos meus lábios, pensando em como sua raiva era realmente divertida, como um gatinho silvando para um grande predador. Pelo menos esta era uma reação que eu entendi e poderia fazer sentido.

_Eu me pergunto __quais outras reações eu posso tirar dela._

Decidi que uma mudança de assunto estava em ordem. Dada a cena do jantar que tínhamos acabado de sair, eu imaginei que seria um assunto interessante. "Então, que tal Rosalie e Emmett. Eles parecem o tipo perfeito um para o outro, não é mesmo?

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas eu não poderia dizer se era simplesmente porque eu tinha falado, ou por causa do que eu disse. "Um, na verdade, agora que você mencionou, sim. Desculpe."

Agora ela estava pedindo desculpas para mim, mas para quê? "Por que você está se desculpando?" A pergunta já estava fora antes de eu sequer perceber que a tinha vocalizado.

"Hum, eu não sei. Eu acho que eu tenho a impressão de que Alice estava esperando você se aproximar de Rosalie." Ela corou novamente, desta vez foi muito mais pronunciado, mas eu estava distraído demais com o que ela realmente disse.

Eu não consegui segurar o riso enquanto eu tentava imaginar o que poderia ter colocado essa idéia em sua cabeça. Mesmo se eu estivesse em qualquer lugar remotamente perto de considerar a possibilidade de um relacionamento, Rosalie seria o tipo de mulher que eu evitaria. Mas o pensamento de estar em um relacionamento em tudo foi o suficiente para me sossegar e reprimir o riso.

"Eu aprecio sua ponderação, mas garanto a você, é totalmente desnecessária." Quando ela não disse nada, eu me vi olhando para ela com atenção novamente, tentando entender essa criatura.

Eu estava um pouco nervoso pelo modo como ela estava segurando firmemente o volante, mas considerando que ela estava dirigindo bem dentro do limite de velocidade, eu estava novamente perdido para compreender suas ações. Fiz algum comentário estúpido sobre seguir o limite de velocidade e, curiosamente, isso pareceu defini-la fora ainda mais.

"Sim, sendo a filha do chefe de polícia esse é o efeito." Sua irritação se transformou em raiva e me vi lamentando que eu me incomodei em falar.

"Eu acho que eu mereci essa." Era a verdade. Eu nem sequer conhecia a mulher, mas com certeza não importa quais segredos obscuros do seu passado ela segurava, ela não merecia o meu antagonismo. "Desculpe. Eu acho que fui meio imbecil com você. Eu não pretendia, realmente. É só... eu sou um idiota. Não é você, eu apenas não sou muito bom com pessoas".

Meu olhar caiu em minhas mãos no meu colo, perguntando-me por que eu tinha dado tanta coisa. Ela não precisava saber de tudo isso e, certamente, ela tinha juntado as partes tanto sobre ela própria. Por que eu sentia que precisava me explicar para ela? Ela me ofereceu nenhuma explicação desse tipo. Se qualquer coisa, ela só me fez ficar mais confuso a cada momento.

"Um, você não está no tipo de trabalho errado, se você não é bom com pessoas?"

Desta vez, a risada que escapou não tinha nenhum humor. "Sim, eu acho." Como é estranho que ela tinha visto claramente através de mim de forma tão clara, quando ela permanecia um completo mistério para mim.

"Você é bem-vindo a esperar em minha casa um pouco até que você ache que é seguro para você ir para sua casa." Olhei para cima a tempo de ver o que parecia ser uma... surpresa... expressão em seu rosto?

E então eu corri suas palavras no meu cérebro de novo, finalmente, processando o fato de que ela teria acabado de oferecer-me para ficar em seu apartamento. Ela simplesmente convidou um quase estranho em sua casa. Ela não tinha senso de auto-preservação?

Talvez ela só estivesse tentando ser educada? "Um, tem certeza?"

"Sim. Não é uma grande coisa." Sua voz não correspondia às suas palavras, mas eu não podia ver o seu rosto para dar sentido à contradição. O que era mais verdadeiro, suas palavras ou sua voz?

Perguntei-me se era um truque, ou um teste de algum tipo, mas esta hipótese não fazia nenhum sentido. Eu estava em uma perda completa de como eu deveria responder. Tentei pensar no que Esme aconselharia. Como ela parecia estar toda olhando para o lado bom das pessoas, eu decidi dar à garota Swan o benefício da dúvida e tomar sua oferta como verdadeira.

"Hum, ok. Obrigado".

Tentei vê-la o melhor que pude, mas a iluminação pública intermitente foi tornando-se difícil. Minha atenção foi desviada, no entanto, quando um baixo e furioso rosnado elevou-se, do que eu esperava que fosse o seu estômago.

"Uau, isso foi você?" Mesmo no escuro, eu podia ver o rubor nascer em suas bochechas novamente e, pelo menos desta vez, eu entendi a marca de vergonha.

"Yeah. Desculpe, mas eu acho que estou com fome." Eu queria imaginar que ela revirou os olhos enquanto falava, mas eu não podia ver. Era quase como se ela não quisesse admitir que estava com fome, o que novamente me deixou perplexo.

"Você não gostou do seu jantar? O que você pediu? O ravióli de cogumelos?" Ocorreu-me alguns momentos tarde demais que eu provavelmente fui muito longe.

Olhei para cima e, com certeza, ela estava confusa novamente. Seu nariz franziu um pouco e parecia que sua cabeça inclinava um pouco para o lado. "Sim?" E então ela balançou a cabeça e depois foi a minha vez de ficar confuso. "Eu acho que eu meio que esqueci que eu não gosto de cogumelos."

Encontrei-me rindo de novo, apesar de sozinho. Parecia ser a única coisa que eu poderia fazer na esteira desse reconhecimento. _Como ela poderia esquecer uma coisa dessas?_ Não era nem como se ela tivesse pedido algo que era guarnecido com cogumelos, mas sim algo com cogumelos no título! Quão completamente absurdo!

"Vou ter de me lembrar disso." Perguntei-me se eu alguma vez teria de lembrá-la em algum ponto de seu desgosto de cogumelos. _O que faz você pensar que você alguma vez vai comer com ela de novo?_ Eu estava preocupado com a direção que meus pensamentos estavam me levando. Era uma ladeira escorregadia que levava a lugares que eu sabia que não estava pronto para ir.

Mas contra a minha vontade, as palavras continuaram a cair da minha boca. "Verdade seja dita, eu poderia aproveitar um petisco da meia-noite. Que tal um pequeno café-da-manhã para o jantar? Meu convite. É o mínimo que eu posso oferecer por ser um idiota".

Eu nem sequer sabia o que estava oferecendo, mas independentemente disso, eu estava mais do que curioso para ver qual seria sua reação.

"Um, okay? Eu tenho muita comida na minha casa. Está bem assim?" Mais uma vez, a sua oferta para eu ficar na sua casa me surpreendeu. Mas eu estava começando a ter a sensação de que era mais do que apenas surpresa que percorria o meu sistema, fazendo o meu coração gaguejar levemente no meu peito.

"Perfeito." Pelo menos assim, eu teria fornecido uma outra oportunidade para tentar resolver o mistério que era Bella Swan.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente eles conversaram mais do que apenas uma frase... o que acharam? Parece que o coração dele já sabe exatamente o que sente em relação à Bella... Pra quem quiser relembrar a visão da Bella sobre o que ocorreu, está no cap. 6 de Lost and Found._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **Para quem é do Rio de Janeiro, este final de semana estaremos fazendo um encontro das Pervas no Rio, quem quiser nos conhecer, mande mensagem e a gente combina tudo...**  
**_


	7. Marrom

**Capítulo 7 – ****Marrom**

As perguntas continuaram a vir enquanto fui levado ao apartamento da garota Swan. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu não teria sabido que qualquer um vivia aqui. As paredes eram nuas, o mínimo de móveis e absolutamente nada que demonstrasse quem era essa garota. Ela mexeu-se na entrada da cozinha com suas chaves, mordendo o lábio e se recusando a fazer contato visual. _Será que ela mudou de idéia? Será que ela quer que eu vá embora agora?_ Era mentalmente desgastante tentar descobrir seus pensamentos.

Percebi que nós não tínhamos realmente discutido exatamente o que aconteceria quando chegássemos aqui e, por razões que eu não podia entender, eu senti a necessidade de dizer alguma coisa. Ela parecia tão... desconfortável. Eu era a pessoa que sugeriu alimentos de café da manhã para o jantar, por isso simplesmente fazia sentido que eu seria aquele a cozinhar.

"Hum, se você não se importa, eu apenas vou começar?" Ela olhou para cima sob seus cílios e eu não entendi a expressão em seu rosto. "Tudo bem?"

"Uh, sim, com certeza." Ela virou a cabeça para trás para o que eu assumi que era seu quarto antes de se virar novamente. "Ah, apenas, você sabe, fique a vontade?" Ela colocou a bolsa e as chaves no balcão antes de voltar para o seu quarto. Eu assisti com uma mistura de diversão e preocupação enquanto ela saiu em disparada para o corredor estreito.

Fui deixado para dar de ombros para o seu comportamento estranho e comecei a inspecionar sua cozinha. Percebi enquanto eu olhava através da sua despensa que a razão pela qual seu apartamento parecia tão esparso provavelmente tinha mais a ver com o fato de que ela acabou de mudar-se a cerca de um mês atrás. Mesmo que em algum nível eu estivesse muito consciente do seu recente regresso, enquanto eu ainda a culpava por meu comportamento recente, eu ainda não podia deixar de sentir que ela sempre esteve em Forks... quase como se ela nunca tivesse saído.

Depois de inspecionar as minhas opções, parecia que preparar ovos seria a aposta mais segura, vendo como eu não tinha a menor idéia de quais eram suas preferências além de que ela claramente não gostava de cogumelos. Eu não era exatamente o melhor cozinheiro e meu repertório de cozinha era extremamente limitado. Mas, novamente, eu não tinha ninguém para culpar por isso além de mim. Tive que engolir um pedaço de auto-aversão com esse pensamento. Eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente por permitir que meus pensamentos derivassem nessa direção. Agora não era a hora de perder o controle.

_Foco, Masen._

Enquanto eu quebrava os ovos em uma tigela para misturá-los, lembrei-me para quem eu estava cozinhando e que ela tinha esquecido de especificar suas preferências. "Como você quer seus ovos?"

Parecia estranho gritar de volta para ela assim. Por alguma razão, parecia como se isso implicasse um certo nível de familiaridade, o que é algo que definitivamente não tínhamos.

Quando eu não tive uma resposta imediata, eu me perguntei se ela tinha me ouvido. "Uhm, me surpreenda?" Endireite-me quando sua voz mal foi carregada através de sua porta fechada e no corredor.

Balancei minha cabeça, imaginando por que ela parecia incapaz de afirmar a sua preferência. Assim como ela tinha negligenciado trocar seu pedido do jantar quando ela percebeu que não era algo que ela gostava, ela concordava com o que era dado a ela. Eu simplesmente não entendia a motivação por trás de tais ações. Ela realmente não se importava como eu cozinhava seus ovos, ou era um teste? Ela realmente não tem consideração por aquilo que _ela_ queria?

Resignado ao fato de que eu provavelmente não encontraria respostas para esses tipos de perguntas esta noite, voltei meu foco para a tarefa em mãos e tirei um pouco de bacon para ir junto com os ovos. Optei por ovos mexidos, pois parecia ser a opção mais fácil e a mais inofensiva. Eu conhecia o suficiente para saber que nem mesmo eu poderia destruir completamente ovos mexidos.

Mas, contra a minha vontade, as lembranças começaram a vir à superfície, junto com a culpa, a raiva e a auto-aversão. _Como eu cheguei aqui?_

Eu estava tão perdido em meus próprios pensamentos que quase pulei da minha pele quando a garota Swan fez sua presença conhecida. "Cheira bem." Respirei fundo para me acalmar e me afastar das lembranças. "Desculpe. Não quis assustá-lo".

Eu não estava confortável com o que ela poderia encontrar na minha expressão se eu me virasse para reconhecê-la, então eu simplesmente dei de ombros. "Está tudo bem. Eu estava um tanto distraído em minha cabeça - não é culpa sua." A última coisa que eu queria era que ela visse a minha fraqueza.

Eu a ouvi arrastar os pés para a mesa e sentar-se enquanto eu colocava os últimos retoques no nosso jantar improvisado. Eu podia jurar que senti seus olhos em mim, mas eu imagino que seria uma resposta normal a ter alguém cozinhando em sua cozinha. Espontaneamente, a expressão de surpresa em seu rosto quando o garçom apresentou-a ao seu jantar veio para a frente da minha mente. Perguntei-me se ela percebeu que não foi a única que não tinha comido o jantar mais cedo. _Por que importa se ela percebeu?_

O sentimento de desconforto tomou conta novamente e fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que o silêncio entre nós era... desconfortável. Normalmente eu suplicava pelo silêncio, mas eu estava achando que esse tipo de silêncio com a garota Swan era perigoso. Havia muita coisa que eu não entendia sobre ela, muitas perguntas que precisavam ser respondidas e parecia que o seu silêncio era uma das coisas que me deixavam ainda mais confuso. A maioria das pessoas em uma situação como esta poderia se sentir obrigada a forçar uma conversa fiada, mas não ela. E onde eu tendia a me esquivar de tais convenções sociais, eu agora encontrei-me procurando algo para falar.

"Então..." Eu tentei sem jeito, procurando sem sucesso por algo para estimular uma conversa.

Curiosamente, a resposta dela não foi muito melhor que a minha. "Então, como você começou na música clássica? Como você disse, é raro que alguém da nossa idade tenha um real interesse nisso".

Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava segurando a minha respiração até que ela saiu rápido com a pergunta dela, meu corpo inteiro crescendo em tensão. Minha mente foi de congelada para frenética com perguntas sobre por que, de tudo o que havia no mundo, ela escolheria me fazer _essa_ pergunta. Certamente, ela não sabia. Ela não poderia saber. Mas em algum lugar entre o caos em minha mente, ocorreu-me que a qualquer outra pessoa teria sido uma pergunta completamente inofensiva. Era apenas por causa do meu passado horrível, por causa dos _meus_ erros que eu não poderia ter uma conversa normal com outro ser humano.

"Eu não sei. Acho que minha mãe ouvia muito e eu ouvia com ela. E quanto a você?" Eu esperava que ela não pudesse ouvir a tensão em minha voz, mas era tarde demais agora. As palavras haviam escapado, muito perto da verdade. Eu tinha que desviar a conversa para longe de mim se eu tinha alguma esperança de não atacá-la, independente se ela merecia ou não.

"Oh, bem, praticamente o mesmo. Minha mãe costumava tocar o tempo todo. Quando eu era um bebê, ela leu algo que dizia que ouvir música clássica fazia você mais inteligente, então isto foi tudo que eu ouvi enquanto crescia".

Achei estranho a rapidez e a facilidade que ela parecia trazer sua mãe à tona, a mesma mãe que havia sido a fonte de tanta fofoca. Mas havia algo mais em sua voz... sem pensar, eu me vi olhando para ela, tentando decifrar a emoção em suas palavras e em seu rosto. Arrisquei um passo mais perto, notando as pequenas rugas entre suas sobrancelhas, sugerindo uma dor oculta - algo que eu _podia_ entender.

"Você sente falta dela." Acho que assustei a mim tanto quanto a ela com minhas palavras. Sua cabeça subiu, seus olhos arregalados quando ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu posso entender isso".

E então os nossos olhos pareciam travados um no outro e senti-me puxado para dentro, ou melhor, senti tudo o que eu vinha trabalhando muito duro para enterrar subir à superfície. _Como ela está fazendo isso?_ Mas enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos, não vi nada além de... compaixão. Onde eu esperava encontrar julgamento, eu só encontrei conforto. Era totalmente intimidante e eu não podia desviar o olhar.

E então seus olhos suavizaram ligeiramente, "Aconteceu alguma coisa com sua mãe?"

A dor que abalou meu sistema fez minha mandíbula apertar e meus olhos se fecharem rapidamente, eliminando a atração que ela tinha em mim apenas momentos atrás. Quando o silêncio demorou, amaldiçoei-me por ser fraco, mas, principalmente, por mostrar essa fraqueza. Recuei para a cozinha para pegar o jantar que eu tinha feito, dando-me tempo para me recompor. Pelo menos eu poderia ter certeza de que ela não sabia os detalhes do meu passado e eu estava grato por pequenos favores. Mais uma vez eu estava nervoso com o seu silêncio, mas eu não conseguia me virar ainda. Deixe que ela pense o que quiser de mim, eu não me importava.

Pegando os talheres necessários, eu trouxe tudo para a mesa, "O jantar está pronto".

"Obrigada, Edward, realmente. É agradável ter alguém para cozinhar para mim uma vez. Desculpe se eu ofendi você antes. Eu não queria ser rude." Eu não podia arriscar-me ser puxado, mas imaginei que encontraria a mesma profundidade em seus olhos que eu tinha sido vítima apenas alguns momentos atrás. Mas desta vez havia algo mais em sua voz, algo que soava como pena, e eu não queria nada disso.

"Eu desejo que você pare de pedir desculpas desnecessariamente." Minha garganta queimou com a minha raiva, incendiando perigosamente perto de perder o controle. Nas respirações que se seguiram, enquanto a queimação aliviava, a culpa subiu como bile em seu lugar. Eu era melhor do que isso. Não importava quem era essa mulher, ou o que ela fez no seu passado, eu não tinha o direito de lançar-me para ela. Esme ficaria desapontada.

Suspirei pesadamente, dispondo a torrente de emoções dentro de mim a acalmar, apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse passar por essa conversa. "Não, eu é que deveria pedir desculpas. Eu realmente não pretendia ser tão rude com você. É só que, bem, você tropeçou em cima de um assunto delicado." _Aquém da realidade._

"Eu entendo e espero que você saiba que não foi intencional." Sua voz era tão baixa, tão tímida.

Eu estava despedaçado. Havia uma parte de mim que estava convencido de que era tudo um ato, que de alguma forma ela sabia exatamente que botões empurrar. De que outra forma seria possível para alguém dirigir-me à borda de forma rápida e destruir completamente o controle que eu tão cuidadosamente trabalhava? Mas havia outra parte de mim, uma parte crescente de mim, que não podia ignorar o que eu testemunhei em primeira mão. Era a mesma parte de mim que tinha sido puxada pelos seus olhos, a mesma parte de mim que se ofereceu para cozinhar o jantar, a mesma parte que não podia ir embora agora, mesmo quando deveria.

Eu tinha que ter controle da situação e rápido. Reconheci a sua oferta de paz e trouxe sua atenção de volta para a comida na frente dela. Contra a minha vontade, eu me vi olhando para ela enquanto ela dava suas primeiras mordidas em seus ovos, o meu próprio jantar esquecido. _Eu nem sei por que eu me incomodei em fazer um prato para mim._

"Uau! Isso está realmente bom!" Os olhos dela arregalaram-se com sua exclamação, sua mão vindo para cobrir sua boca. O leve rubor que eu já havia testemunhado tantas vezes esta noite começou a colorir suas bochechas e eu estava confuso de novo... mas divertido também.

"Você parece surpreendida." O idiota em mim teve um grande prazer em como eu tinha conseguido surpreender a garota Swan. Ela sempre me pareceu alguém que se orgulhava de ser correta o tempo todo. "Sinto que eu deveria ter ficado ofendido ou algo assim".

A tensão deixou seus ombros quando ela relaxou de volta em seu lugar, pegando uma pequena mordida de bacon. "Não - eu quero dizer que isto foi um elogio." Com isso, eu tive que rolar meus olhos. Eu estava tão ocupado divertindo-me com a verdadeira Bella Swan, a nociva, garota presa da escola que eu nem sequer registrei o resto das suas palavras, sua voz arrastando para longe.

"Um elogio de Bella Swan... Sinto-me honrado." Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, ouvi o barulho agudo do seu garfo batendo no prato. Eu me senti como uma merda completa e absoluta quando peguei sua aparência, não mais a mulher que eu tinha visto durante toda a noite, era como viajar no tempo e ver a versão da escola de Bella Swan. Seus ombros haviam debruçado para a frente, seus olhos baixos.

Remorso preencheu meus pulmões, tornando difícil respirar. "Eu fiz isso de novo, não fiz?"

Ela não disse nada, não se mexeu e eu daria qualquer coisa para ela fazer alguma coisa. Eu queria que ela gritasse comigo, me chamasse de merda. Eu queria que ela me mostrasse quem ela era, mas não se isso significasse machucá-la. A culpa há muito havia substituído minha raiva e confusão e, por razões que eu não sabia que eu alguma vez entenderia, eu me senti obrigado a me desculpar, a fazer _isso_ melhor.

"Bella, me desculpe. Eu não sei por que eu disse isso." Em um movimento que foi assustadoramente familiar, ela se afastou de mim, deixando seu cabelo escuro e espesso criar uma cortina, escondendo seu rosto. Ela ainda não disse nada, nem me acusou de qualquer forma, e isso me incomodou mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. "Merda! Bella..."

"Não. Está tudo bem." Sua voz era fria e afiada quando ela se levantou e se moveu lentamente em direção à cozinha.

Ela poderia muito bem ter me dado um soco no estômago, pelo menos isso teria sido uma reação que eu entendia. Ao contrário, ela me empurrou e desmoronou para dentro de si mesma. O conhecimento de que eu tinha feito aquilo, que eu tinha feito isso com ela, foi mais doloroso do que qualquer dano físico que ela poderia ter me dado. _Mas por quê? Por que ela? Por que agora?_

Tentei lamentavelmente me desculpar novamente, apenas para ser cortado com um aceno de sua cabeça. "Olhe, por qualquer razão, parece que não podemos ter uma conversa sem chatear um ao outro, então vamos simplesmente encerrar por esta noite." _Tão fria… tão pequena..._

Foi a minha vez de arquear para a frente em minha cadeira, humilhado por ela. Ela estava certa. Eu não pertencia a aqui. "Você está certa. Eu acho que é melhor assim".

Enquanto eu entorpecidamente sentava à mesa da sua cozinha, ouvindo-a limpar seu prato, golpeou-me o quão insensato e egoísta eu tinha sido. Eu deixei a minha curiosidade mórbida me puxar em sua vida. Em busca de que, provas? Mas provas de que? Em última análise, tudo que eu fiz foi expor-me para a desculpa horrível de um ser humano que eu era. Ela tinha razão em me empurrar para longe, para se proteger de mim. Eu era um bastardo egoísta e cruel que não fazia nada além de magoar aqueles ao meu redor. Era um lembrete brutal de quem eu era e eu saudei isso. Afinal, eu não tinha ninguém para culpar além de mim mesmo.

Minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos quando eu deixei a autoaversão me cobrir. Eu queria dar um soco em alguma coisa, para destruir, para encontrar uma saída para a raiva que eu podia sentir em construção dentro de mim. Mas isso tinha que esperar. Primeiro, eu tinha que sair daqui, longe dela, longe da bagunça que eu tinha feito. Mecanicamente, eu limpei os pratos, a cozinha, fazendo o meu melhor para apagar qualquer vestígio de mim mesmo, quase como se, ao fazer isso, eu também pudesse tirar a dor que eu havia causado.

Nunca antes eu quis desesperadamente simplesmente ser invisível, desaparecer na noite. Quando me virei para dar o que eu sabia ser uma última olhada no apartamento dela, senti algo puxando meu intestino. _É melhor assim._ Mesmo sabendo que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa, eu achei... difícil ir embora desta vez... e eu não sabia o por quê.

Eu estava inquieto. Não importa quanto tempo tenha passado, quanto eu caminhei, quão longe do apartamento _dela_ eu fui, eu não poderia escapar. Eu não podia escapar da imagem do que eu tinha feito para ela. O pior era que eu não podia deixar de sentir a familiaridade das unhas-no-quadro-negro. Foi uma torcida, o sentido de déjà vu dos filmes de horror, mas eu não poderia, pela minha vida, fazer sentido nisso.

No momento em que eu finalmente voltei ao meu apartamento, fiquei aliviado ao descobrir que quaisquer que fossem as escapadas sexuais que Emmett e Rosalie tivessem participado, pelo menos pareciam estar paradas por agora. Fechando a porta atrás de mim, afundei no chão, minha camisa subindo enquanto eu deslizava contra a porta. Eu me entreguei à poderosa corrente dos meus pensamentos, deixando-os me puxarem para baixo, minhas emoções caindo sobre mim. E ainda, de alguma forma, eu não me sentia completamente fora de controle.

A única coisa da qual eu poderia estar certo, porém, era que a minha busca egoísta para entender melhor a garota Swan apenas tinha causado a nós dois dor desnecessária e eu não sabia como fazê-lo melhor. Além disso, eu não sabia por que eu queria fazê-lo melhor, por ela. Ela não era nada para mim, apenas uma amiga de uma amiga.

Minhas mãos cerraram em punhos ao meu lado quando senti a raiva crescendo dentro de mim novamente. Não querendo fazer uma cena, eu as golpeei o melhor que pude contra o chão, lutando contra o grito primal que eu queria liberar, minha garganta queimando com o esforço para segurar. Eu a odiava! _Eu a odeio! Por que agora? Por que ela? Por que eu não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça?_

Eu sabia que não havia chance de dormir, então eu mudei rapidamente para roupas de correr e saí correndo do apartamento. Mas, dessa vez, a corrida não fez nada para me acalmar. Ao invés disso, cada passo que eu dava zombava de mim, _co-varde, co-varde, mons-tro, mons-tro, idi-ota, idi-ota._ Eu pegaria movimentos com o canto do meu olho e, cada vez que eu olhava, eu poderia jurar que vi seu cabelo escuro quando ela se afastou de mim. Eu não sabia o que seria pior, ficar preso no meu quarto, ou aqui fora, onde havia muitas coisas que me faziam pensar nela. Foi quando eu passei pela delegacia que eu decidi voltar.

No chuveiro, eu queria rir da minha loucura. Tentei dar um passo para trás, para afastar-me da situação, tentando entender por que eu tinha reagido tão fortemente a ela. E foi aí que percebi que não fui o único que reagiu fortemente. Assim como na primeira noite que ela apresentou-se novamente, sua raiva foi rápida e cortante. Como uma cobra, ela retrocedeu e atacou sua picada venenosa. Talvez isso tenha sido o que me impressionou - nossas semelhanças, nossos semelhantes passados escuros, nossos amigos...

Mas mesmo com as semelhanças, eu não poderia trazer-me para pensar nela enquanto eu pensava em mim. Eu tinha visto isso nos olhos dela... Havia uma ternura dentro dela que eu nunca poderia possuir. Por mais que eu a desprezasse, a odiasse por todas as minhas razões egoístas, eu não poderia ignorar o que eu vi com meus próprios olhos. Mas eu também era incapaz de conciliar o que eu achava que sabia e o que eu tinha testemunhado.

Sem nada melhor para fazer, deitei de volta na minha cama, deixando meus olhos ficarem desfocados enquanto eu olhava para o teto. Eu determinei-me a apenas ver o bege chato, as imperfeições minúsculas no gesso, mas falhei miseravelmente. Em vez disso, eu vi marrom...

"Hey, uhm, obrigado por ser legal sobre a outra noite, você sabe, com Rose e tudo isso." Eu não tinha sido exatamente agradável para estar ao redor desde aquela noite, ainda não conseguindo tirá-_la_ da minha cabeça. "Eu sei que meio que o deixei lá e tudo isso, então eu entendo por que você está irritado. Mas obrigado por não dizer nada enquanto Rose estava por perto".

"Emmett, eu não estou bravo com você ou com Rosalie." Senti outra onda de culpa quando percebi que Emmett se culpava por meu comportamento. "Desculpe-me se eu dei a você essa impressão".

Emmett inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pura confusão estampada em seu rosto. "Uh, então, o que está acontecendo, cara?"

_O que estava acontecendo?_ Eu poderia dizer a ele? Sim, mas como eu poderia dizer a ele quando nem mesmo eu estava completamente seguro do que estava acontecendo? Enquanto eu tentei pensar sobre os prós e os contras de honestamente responder a pergunta de Emmett, ocorreu-me que esta foi talvez a primeira vez em anos que eu estava realmente considerando _falar_ com alguém além de Esme por minha própria vontade. Normalmente eu teria escovado a questão de lado, nem sequer pensando nisso. Eu tinha que acreditar que Esme pensaria que isso era um sinal de melhora. Mas, mesmo sabendo que eu teria algo bom para relatar para Esme não acalmou a inquietação que me deixou sentindo completamente fora de equilíbrio. Mas isso teria que esperar. Agora, eu tinha um Emmett confuso e curioso com quem lidar.

"Honestamente, eu não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo." Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, a descrença em todo o seu rosto. "Eu juro que não é você, ou Alice, ou Rosalie. Eu só, eu não sei. Eu acho que só preciso de algum tempo para descobrir isso sozinho." Eu não conseguia esconder a derrota que senti assim que desabei sobre o sofá. Eu não gostava da incerteza e não saber, eu nunca gostei. Acho que era o burro arrogante em mim do qual eu nunca cresci.

"Ok, quem é você e o que você fez com Edward?" Eu esperava que ele fosse rir, fazer uma brincadeira com isso, mas quando peguei a expressão de Emmett, vi que não era uma piada. "Sério, Edward, você está, diferente. Quero dizer, você ainda é todo emo e uma merda, mas, há algo, eu não sei, _diferente_ sobre você".

Eu ri, só fazendo Emmett encarar-me com mais cautela, não que eu o culpasse. Eu não tive nenhuma dificuldade para reconhecer as suas observações e, só porque eu não gostava da mudança e estava perturbado por isso, não significava que eu não poderia reconhecê-la. Mas eu não sabia o que dizer, então eu simplesmente dei de ombros. E porque era Emmett, ele fez o mesmo e voltou sua atenção para a televisão e a conversa acabou.

Alguns dias depois, Alice convidou-se para jantar e, felizmente, teve bom senso suficiente para trazer a comida com ela. Emmett e eu éramos realmente sem esperança quando se tratava de cozinhar. Eu tinha minhas razões, mas Emmett realmente não tinha nenhuma desculpa. Qualquer um poderia pensar que alguém que gostava de comer tanto teria interesse em aprender a cozinhar para si mesmo, mas não Emmett.

Encontrei-me dentro e fora da conversa deles como sempre, prestando mais atenção aos comentários de Emmett sobre a sua equipe. O primeiro jogo estava chegando e eu estava ansioso por isso. Com a rotação do trabalho eu acabei cobrindo a maioria dos jogos, de qualquer maneira, algo que eu nunca me importava. Apesar de Emmett nunca dizer nada, eu sabia que significava algo para ele ter Alice e eu vindo aos jogos e eu não estava disposto a deixá-lo para baixo.

Eu estava limpando os pratos, limpando a cozinha quando ouvi o nome _dela_ surgir na conversa. "Ela me faz rir! Bella é muito mais de dar do que eu seria".

O som dos pratos quebrando na pia pareceu extra forte para mim, especialmente quando eu percebi que eu era aquele que tinha calado e deixado cair o prato da minha mão.

"Edward, você está bem aí?" Eu não conseguia conciliar o sentimento de culpa de ser pego quando a voz preocupada de Alice gritou da sala de estar.

"Uh, sim, tudo bem." Fiquei parado por alguns instantes, esperando até que a conversa voltasse aos trilhos.

Olhei para minhas mãos, observando-as lavando o nosso jantar, se movendo lentamente para evitar mais eventuais rupturas. E talvez eu estivesse me movendo lentamente para causar menos som para que eu pudesse ouvir melhor a conversa.

"De jeito nenhum! Embry Call? Você está falando sério com essa merda?" Eu não tive um momento difícil em ouvir Emmett, mas, novamente, ele não era aquele em que eu estava focado. E o que Embry têm a ver com alguma coisa?

"Eu sei! Isso é o que eu disse. Mas eu não minto, Emmett, não sobre isso." Mas desta vez, quando Alice falou, eu poderia jurar que ela estava falando mais alto. Mas quando olhei de volta para as minhas mãos, percebi que poderia ter também parecido daquele jeito porque eu tinha acabado de limpar tudo. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia me mover.

_Espreitador. _

Esfreguei o pensamento de lado e foquei novamente na conversa. "Ela não sabe disso ainda, mas estou levando-a para o spa amanhã antes de seu grande encontro na sexta-feira." Suas risadas se misturavam entre si, zombando de mim enquanto eu continuei a escutar, como um voyeur.

"Eu não posso esperar para ver o olhar no rosto dela quando você soltar isso sobre ela." Ouvi o que parecia como Alice dando um tapa em Emmett, fazendo-o explodir em sua gargalhada clássica.

Esse pedaço de informação me interessou. Fiquei imaginando que rosto Emmett estava supondo. Arrisquei um passo em silêncio na direção deles, não querendo perder o que Alice tinha a dizer em resposta.

"Você não deveria provocar. Não é culpa dela que ela simplesmente não aprendeu a apreciar ser devidamente mimada ainda. Ela só coloca-se em uma luta porque ela odeia o pensamento de outras pessoas gastando dinheiro com ela, ou pior ainda, a estragando." Levantei-me ereto, surpreendido pelo tom indignado da voz de Alice. "Eu só queria poder fazer mais." Alice suspirou e eu queria correr para lá e perguntar o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas não me atrevi a expor-me.

"Como é que deixamos de ser amigos dela durante a escola?"

"Você lembra dos rumores, mas você realmente se lembra de Bella naquela época?" Alice fez uma pausa, provavelmente à espera da resposta de Emmett, que foi não-verbal por uma vez. "Eu acho que não".

Involuntariamente minha mente começou a trazer as minhas memórias da escola à frente dos meus pensamentos. Ao contrário de Emmett, eu me lembrava _dela_ muito claramente. Ela sempre tinha um livro nas mãos, mesmo durante a aula, e ainda assim ela nunca teve problemas por isso. Ela nunca levantou a mão em sala de aula para participar e nenhum professor nunca comentou sobre isso. Ela nunca falava com ninguém, nunca tirava seus olhos longe do chão o tempo suficiente para olhar alguém nos olhos. Como alguém poderia _não_ se lembrar dela? Suas roupas eram sempre muito grandes para ela, provavelmente uma das razões pelas quais ela tropeçava com tanta freqüência. E mesmo que eu pudesse lembrar daqueles poucos vislumbres que tive do seu rosto, lembrando como ela sempre parecia cansada. Em minha mente, sua aparência apenas alimentava os rumores de que ela usava drogas e álcool, seguindo os passos de sua mãe.

"Honestamente, eu não me lembro muito dela também. É quase como se ela fosse um fantasma. Quero dizer, pergunte a qualquer um e eles vão reconhecer o nome, mas isso é tudo".

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo. Certamente Alice, de todas as pessoas, _a_ conhecia. "Eu acho que é... meio triste, não é?" Pela primeira vez a voz de Emmett era baixa, acrescentando uma gravidade desconfortável para a conversa.

"É bom vê-la saindo de sua concha um pouco. Eu acho que sair com Embry novamente será bom para ela." Alguma coisa fria e afiada correu através de mim quando as peças do quebra-cabeças se encaixaram. Alice estava empurrando-_a_ para sair com Embry Call, de novo.

Emmett fez algum comentário que não ouvi porque eu não podia restaurar a minha maldita mente! A conversa interna que estava tendo comigo abafou tudo. _Devo ir até lá e dizer alguma coisa? Devo admitir a eles que eu estava ouvindo sua longa conversa o suficiente para reprovar a intromissão de Alice?_

Balancei minha cabeça, xingando-me mentalmente para conseguir ser puxado para dentro. Mas eu me sentia completamente consumido por isso - essa necessidade de dizer algo, mas eu não sabia o quê! Eu não entendia o que eu estava... sentindo. Eu não poderia colocar um nome para isso. Parecia estranho, desconhecido e eu nem sequer sabia o que ou para quem era dirigido. A única coisa que eu podia estar certo era que eu não gostei disso.

Sendo o covarde que eu era, no entanto, arrastei meu caminho de volta até a pia, longe da conversa. Covarde ou não, não fazia sentido dizer nada de uma maneira ou de outra até que eu pudesse estar certo do que se tratava. _Sim, isso era lógico._ Se eu entrasse nessa conversa como algo menos que completamente preparado, eu acabaria sendo esmiuçado até o fim do tempo mais provável.

No momento que eu surgi da cozinha, a conversa tinha se transformado em Jasper e Rosalie, e eu estava aliviado. "Alice, eu não posso sequer dizer a você quão perfeita é aquela mulher. E não estou falando apenas de sexo, embora isso seja fodincrível".

"Eca! Emmett! Tão feliz como eu estou por você, você ainda é meu irmão!"

"Hey, basta considerar sua estrela da sorte que que você não foi aquela a entrar naquele banheiro!" Os dois pularam um pouco quando eu interrompi, seus rostos relaxando em sorrisos fáceis quando sentei-me à mesa.

"Sério, cara. Não é como se estivéssemos sendo silenciosos! Qualquer um deveria saber para o que eles estavam caminhando." Quando alguns poderiam ter sido tímidos, Emmett estava orgulhoso, inflando o peito como um pavão.

Levantei minhas mãos em sinal de falsa rendição, "Sinto muito, mas depois do que aconteceu durante o jantar, eu estava esperando que você estivesse despedaçado no banheiro em frustração, e não no auge da paixão." Meus ombros estremeceram quando a minha maldita memória fotográfica trouxe as imagens de volta para a frente da minha mente.

"O que seja, homem. Vou deixar passar desta vez, mas da próxima vez, nós estamos cobrando ingressos." Mesmo eu tive que dar uma risada triste. Enquanto eu estava feliz por ele, eu também estava decidido a ser mais atento sobre verificar antes de abrir qualquer tipo de portas no futuro próximo.

A conversa ficou longe de uma coisa, ou da pessoa que tinha garantido me desligar. Perguntei-me se era algo que eles fizeram de propósito, ou se eles simplesmente já discutiram tudo o que precisavam. Principalmente, no entanto, me sentei e ouvi-os falar sobre as novas pessoas em suas vidas e acho que na minha vida também. Fiquei aliviado que Emmett e Rosalie pareciam estar se dando bem e já não havia qualquer dúvida na mente de ninguém que Alice e Jasper seriam felizes juntos muitos e muitos anos a partir de agora. Era quase como se eu estivesse vendo suas vidas através de uma caixa de vidro, eu preso dentro dos limites da minha própria incapacidade.

Eu tinha outro turno à minha frente, então quando Alice foi embora para sua casa, Emmett trocou-se para a noite e eu me preparei mentalmente para a longa noite pela frente. Tentei, em vão, esquecer o que eu tinha ouvido antes, mas eu deveria ter sabido melhor. Parecia, sim, que quanto mais eu tentava empurrá-_la_ para fora dos meus pensamentos, mais ela os penetrava. _Marrom, sempre marrom._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_As atitudes do Edward são meio complicadas de entender... esse foi um cap. difícil pra traduzir, muitas emoções "pesadas"... fiquei com um aperto no peito o tempo todo..._

_O que acharam? Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs e até segunda que vem!_

_**Ju**_


	8. Mudança

**Capítulo 8 – ****Mudança**

"Vamos, juiz! Isso foi uma espera!"

"Jogue a bandeira!"

"Chame isso de duas maneiras!"

"Você está cego?"

Balancei minha cabeça com tristeza aos familiares sons do futebol. A constante gritaria da multidão, os grunhidos e sons de corpos e ombreiras colidindo, os gritos dos treinadores e assistentes, o grito forte do apito, tudo isso formando seu próprio tipo de trilha sonora. Era diferente agora, estar neste estranho espaço entre as laterais e as arquibancadas, preso em algum lugar entre o meu passado e a desculpa patética de uma vida que eu vivia agora. Eu sabia que se eu fechasse meus olhos, eu poderia facilmente me lembrar como era estar lá fora, sendo uma parte dessa trilha sonora.

Eu poderia lembrar a emoção de correr com a bola, sabendo que ninguém poderia me pegar, sabendo que eu era melhor do que qualquer um nesse campo. Emmett e eu éramos impossíveis de parar em nossos dias, contribuindo para algumas temporadas que Forks realmente tinha vitórias registradas. Mas também me lembrei da pontada que eu sentia cada vez que eu olhava para as arquibancadas e veria só a minha mãe. Lembro-me de sentar no banco, ouvindo todos os outros pais gritando para o campo, assim como muitos estavam fazendo agora, e sabendo que meu pai não era um deles. Até mesmo Carlisle conseguia agendar coisas para que ele pudesse ver Emmett jogar, mas não meu pai. Eu nunca entendi o por quê e agora eu nunca entenderia.

Agora eu estava aqui como um policial, acompanhando a multidão e tendo certeza de que nada ficasse muito fora de controle. _Controle._ Controle era algo que eu tinha perdido e que parecia estranho para mim agora que eu deveria mantê-lo para os outros. Quase uma semana depois e a garota Swan ainda assombrava meus pensamentos nos momentos mais estranhos. Não era nada significativo, mas apenas o fato de que eu não podia tirá-la da minha mente era desconcertante o suficiente para mim. Mas então eu percebi que era natural agora, já que ela tinha tão facilmente penetrado seu caminho nas vidas de Emmett e Alice agora.

Se eu me lembrava corretamente, o motivo pelo qual Alice não estava aqui era porque ela estava ajudando a garota Swan a se preparar para um encontro com Embry. Eu nunca tive a pretensão de entender o fascínio do sexo feminino com enfeitar-se em pares ou em grupos. Então, novamente, talvez a garota Swan realmente fosse inapta a fazer-se parecer apresentável e, portanto, dependia quase exclusivamente da ajuda dos outros. Olhando para trás, ela não era exatamente a mais bem apresentável durante a escola. É por isso que ela queria ser amiga de Alice?

_Maldição__! Por que eu estou pensando nela de novo?_

Olhei para o céu cinza escuro esperando que o tempo agüentaria para o resto do jogo. Como era, todo mundo estava muito feliz que o jogo não precisou ser adiado. Tinha chovido muito forte esta tarde, logo após as aulas terem terminado. Acho que era com razão que os jogos eram sempre marcados a noite. Então, novamente, era muito boa sorte sempre quando não chovia por aqui. Eu tive que admitir, era muito conveniente viver em um local como Forks, sabendo que o tempo quase sempre espelharia o meu humor.

O apito soou puxando-me de meus pensamentos exatamente quando uma pequena parte da multidão se levantou e começou a gritar. Eu levei um olhar mais atento e fiquei tenso quando vi em quem aquela multidão estava centrada, o Sr. Bishop. Claro o bastante, depois de olhar para o que fez o apito soar, James Bishop estava sendo levado para fora do campo pelo árbitro. Eu não vi o que ele tinha feito desta vez, não que eu me importasse. Aquele garoto não era nada além de problemas. Suspirei pesadamente enquanto me levantei, afastando-me da cerca e começando a caminhar casualmente em direção ao tumulto nas arquibancadas.

_Talvez__ se eles me virem, eles terão uma idéia e simplesmente se sentarão sem que eu tenha que fazer nada._

_Sim, certo. Primeiro, eles têm __que conseguir tirar suas cabeças de suas bundas e reparar em mim._

"Não havia nada de errado com aquele ataque! James, não deixe que eles te empurrem ao redor assim! Treinador! Coloque o meu filho de volta! Isso é besteira!"

Eu tive que dar um passo lento para me acalmar, deixando o vermelho desaparecer da minha visão antes de eu me aproximar do Sr. Bishop. Eu tinha tolerância zero para qualquer palavrão ao treinador. Ninguém tinha o direito de dizer qualquer coisa sequer remotamente bruta para Emmett. Eu entendia que o palavrão geralmente era simplesmente uma parte do jogo. Inferno, eu tinha sido um fazendo a minha parte justa de palavrões. Os árbitros são seres humanos e, portanto, naturalmente cometiam erros, que eu alegremente os chamaria como o cara ao meu lado. Mas eu tinha sido ensinado a respeitar sempre os treinadores.

Os pais ao redor do Sr. Bishop notaram quando me aproximei e silenciosamente tomaram seus assentos, evitando cuidadosamente o meu olhar. O Sr. Bishop ainda estava jorrando e cuspindo palavrões voando da sua boca com a sua beligerância.

"Com licença, senhor. Vou precisar que você diminua seu tom, por favor." Tive o cuidado de manter o meu tom neutro, mas firme.

Eu sabia que ele me ouviu quando ele virou o rosto sem jeito para mim, seu corpo balançando levemente com o que eu estava adivinhando ser seu teor ilegal de álcool no sangue. "O quê? Eu nãão essstou fazendo nada errado!"

Cerrei meu maxilar, suspirando internamente, agora que ficou claro para mim que ele estava embriagado e precisava ser removido. "Senhor, se você quiser vir comigo... eu só gostaria de falar com você sem nenhuma distração." Eu fiz um gesto com as mãos para ele me acompanhar, esperando que ele não estivesse no ponto onde faria uma cena.

Felizmente, ele apenas murmurou para si mesmo enquanto desajeitadamente dava um passo para o lado de algumas pessoas, pisando em seus dedos no processo. Deixei-o passar na minha frente, pegando o cheiro forte de uísque quando seu ombro fez contato com meu peito. A julgar pela maneira como ele agarrou-se ao corrimão, eu sabia que não foi intencional. Olhei para trás para os rostos da pequena multidão que o havia rodeado e capturei vários sorrisos aliviados. Balancei a cabeça rapidamente em reconhecimento, agradecido que, mesmo que fosse uma coisa tão minúscula como remover a praga, eu estava feliz que eu poderia fazer algum bem neste mundo depois de tudo de errado pelo qual fui responsável.

Permiti-me mais um olhar de despedida no campo antes de levar o Sr. Bishop para a minha viatura, resignado que eu provavelmente perderia o resto do jogo agora. Eu sabia que Emmett entenderia e isso apenas deixou-me com mais raiva. Ele sempre entendia.

"Sr. Bishop, vou pedir para você fechar os olhos com seus braços abertos." Ele suspirou profundamente, fazendo como eu pedi. Nós tínhamos passado por este exercício mais vezes do que eu gostava de contar. "Agora eu gostaria que você se alternasse tocando seu nariz com o dedo indicador esquerdo e direito".

Eu o vi fazer uma pausa por um momento, provavelmente tentando encontrar alguma aparência de equilíbrio antes de seu braço esquerdo começar a se inclinar, seu dedo fazendo contato com seus lábios em vez do seu nariz. Ele tentou valentemente novamente com a mão direita, só para acidentalmente acertá-lo no olho. Ele resmungou e praguejou baixinho enquanto sacudia a cabeça e, finalmente, colocando-se fora de equilíbrio novamente. Rapidamente, movi-me para equilibrá-lo antes que ele caísse e quebrasse alguma coisa.

"Eu sei... apenas me leve já." A raiva em sua expressão não combinava com o tom resignado de sua voz. Ele virou-se, trazendo as mãos para trás para que seus pulsos estivessem juntos em um movimento que era claramente que ele estava acostumado. Depois de prendê-lo com as algemas, eu dei-lhe o seu espaço enquanto abri a porta de trás da minha viatura e coloquei minha mão entre a moldura da porta e sua cabeça, lembrando-me da primeira vez que eu falhei em fazer isso e o alto discurso que se seguiu.

Pela primeira vez, a viagem até a delegacia foi relativamente calma enquanto eu guiava. Tom já estava dentro da área e tomou meu lugar no jogo apenas 3 minutos depois que eu saí. Quando a calma continuou, olhei no espelho retrovisor para ver se meu passageiro tinha desmaiado.

"O que você está olhando, cara?" A intensidade do seu olhar era um pouco alarmante e eu sabia que tinha que ser cuidadoso. Eu podia ver a luta nele, o quanto ele queria me provocar para uma briga e eu sabia que não iria deixá-lo.

"Apenas verificando, senhor. Estamos quase na delegacia agora." Daquele momento em diante, tive a certeza de manter pelo menos meio olho nele.

Ele murmurou para si mesmo, muito baixo para eu discernir palavras reais, mas apenas alto o suficiente para eu pegar que ele não estava feliz. "O garoto vai ser a minha morte... pequeno fodedor... não está certo... ele vai ver... cadela..."

Alívio tomou conta de mim enquanto eu estacionei na delegacia. Eu não poderia explicar, mas tive que admitir para mim mesmo que eu estive um pouco nervoso com o Sr. Bishop. Eu estava em estado de alerta enquanto ajudei-o a sair do banco de trás, meu corpo enrolado e pronto para reagir se fosse necessário. Mas nada aconteceu. Ele quase parecia resignado enquanto passamos pelo movimento de fichá-lo por embriaguez pública e estabelecê-lo em uma cela para passar a noite. Como se esperava, o seu teor de álcool no sangue estava muito além do limite legal. A papelada, como sempre, levou mais tempo do que eu gostaria. Mas no meu caminho para fora, peguei-me olhando para o escritório do chefe, perguntando-me se ele sabia que sua filha estava fora em um encontro esta noite.

_Por que você se importa?_

Balancei a cabeça desses pensamentos, dos pensamentos _dela_, e fiz meu caminho de volta à minha viatura. Resignado a patrulhar pelo resto do meu turno, agora que Tom tinha tomado o meu lugar no jogo, eu me estabeleci no meu percurso usual. Mantive um olho no relógio, certificando-me de voltar para a cidade quando o jogo tivesse acabado. Eu acabaria balançando de volta para a escola para verificar com Emmett e Tom, tendo certeza que tudo foi fechado para a noite. Eu também estava curioso para acompanhar James. Enquanto eu estava mais do que familiarizado com todas as dificuldades que ele e seu pai causavam, eu também sabia muito pouco sobre sua dinâmica familiar.

As estradas estavam especialmente silenciosas e isso foi quando me lembrei que não só Forks tinha um jogo de futebol, mas havia também um jogo de baseball acontecendo em La Push. Brevemente considerei dirigir até lá para conferir os Lobos, mas decidi contra isso. Só porque eu estava entediado não significava que eu tinha o direito de saciar a minha necessidade egoísta no relógio. Mas estando tão perto de La Push me fez pensar em Embry novamente e, finalmente, minha mente vagou para a garota Swan. Mas antes que minha mente pudesse prosseguir nessa via de pensamento, eu me virei e voltei para a Forks High School.

O jogo estava nos dois minutos finais quando eu estacionei. Um sorriso genuíno se espalhou pelo meu rosto assim que registrei o placar, Forks 24, Visitante 17. Emmett seria impossível de se viver este fim de semana, tendo registrado sua primeira vitória da temporada se eles ganhassem hoje à noite. Mas, independentemente disso, eu estava feliz por ele. Eu sabia o quanto ele trabalhou e quanto ele merecia isso.

Rapidamente encontrei Tom e fiquei ao lado dele enquanto assistíamos os minutos finais do jogo. A outra equipe chegou perto, mas a nossa defesa segurou-os. Eles tentaram um gol de campo, mas perderam, praticamente selando o seu destino com apenas 45 segundos para o fim do jogo. A equipe da casa no banco de reserva se levantou e torceu durante as últimas duas jogadas do jogo, Tom e eu ingressamos quando o apito final soou e o jogo acabou. Eu disse a Tom que eu cobriria o estacionamento e a saída enquanto ele ficava e monitorava a multidão nas arquibancadas.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa que a maioria parecia estar de bom humor à medida que lentamente seguiam para seus carros, conversando alegremente sobre o jogo. Era uma multidão bastante decente, considerando quão horrível o tempo tinha sido no início, mas, novamente, o que mais o povo de Forks faria em uma sexta-feira à noite? Eventualmente, eu tive que ajudar com o fluxo do tráfego, mas apenas por alguns minutos. Uma vez que o tráfego principal tinha passado, eu caminhei de volta para o campo, encontrando-me com Tom ao longo do caminho.

"Então... Bishop..." Ele atirou para mim um sorriso conhecedor enquanto nós trancávamos os portões.

Dei de ombros: "Não foi nada de louco. Apenas o usual".

"Sim, as coisas foram muito enfadonhas o resto do jogo. Isso é muito ruim, realmente." Não havia realmente muito mais a dizer sobre o incidente, já que era um que a tropa toda conhecia. A família Bishop era bem conhecida pelo alcoolismo do Sr. Bishop e pelo comportamento na fronteira do seu filho. Embora nenhum deles havia feito nada de muito horrível, eles estavam constantemente em nossa periferia. "Bem, eu vou voltar para o celeiro e bater o ponto por esta noite antes de eu acertar as horas extras. Você acerta tudo aqui?"

Acenei para ele e comecei minha caminhada em torno do terreno da escola. Eu lembrava-me muito bem dos meus tempos de colégio do tipo de problemas que as crianças podem entrar quando eles pensavam que ninguém estava olhando em uma noite como esta noite. Na verdade, foi em uma noite como esta noite, no meu segundo ano, quando eu perdi minha virgindade com... _merda, eu não me lembro o nome dela!_ Balancei minha cabeça com nojo, outras lembranças vindo à tona enquanto eu pensava sobre todas as minhas imprudências. Tudo o que eu conseguia me lembrar daquela noite era estar saindo do vestiário e sendo puxado pelo braço em torno do canto. Eu poderia lembrar de seu cabelo vermelho, principalmente porque eu fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que significava que _todos_ os pêlos em seu corpo eram vermelho também. Caso contrário, foi uma experiência clichê embaixo das arquibancadas depois de eu ter marcado o touchdown vencedor do jogo.

Hoje à noite, porém, eu estava contente de encontrar o terreno da escola deserto. Caminhando de volta para o estacionamento, notei que ele estava completamente vazio, o que significava que Emmett já tinha ido embora. Ele estava provavelmente ansioso para chegar em casa e comemorar, e eu estava um tanto surpreso ao descobrir que eu estava ansioso para recuperar o atraso com ele. Eu já podia imaginar o seu rosto, sorrindo com orgulho. Olhando para o relógio, eu realmente lamentei que eu tinha uma hora antes da hora de eu voltar. Como era prática geral, eu simplesmente fiquei na escola essa hora, antes de voltar.

Quando eu finalmente puxei até nosso apartamento, corri para fora da minha viatura, ansioso para felicitar Emmett pela sua vitória. Mas quando eu ia usar minha chave para destrancar a porta, eu ouvi...

"Ah! Porra! Emmett! Bem aí, baby! Sim!"

Levou um total de três segundos para eu colocar minha chave de volta no meu bolso e correr de volta para a minha viatura. Esse era um erro que eu não estava com pressa para cometer outra vez. A julgar pelo volume, eu estava bastante certo de que eles não tinha conseguido manter sua... dança da celebração... no quarto de Emmett. Enquanto eu estava feliz por ele, eu também estava um pouco irritado que eu agora me encontrava sexilado do meu próprio maldito apartamento.

_Precisamos chegar a um sistema__, ou algo assim._

Sentando na minha viatura, ainda em meu uniforme e irritado, eu revi as minhas opções. Não há realmente muito que eu poderia fazer. Eu não tinha uma muda de roupa, então eu não poderia sair para uma corrida. Praticamente tudo estava fechado neste momento. A única opção viável que eu sentia que eu tinha era simplesmente passear um pouco e esperar que as coisas entre Rosalie e Emmett chegassem a uma... conclusão... em breve.

Dirigi ao redor do quarteirão uma vez, meus olhos demoraram no complexo de apartamentos ao lado do meu, aquele onde _ela_ vivia. Percebendo sua picape no estacionamento, lembrei-me de volta à última vez que eu estive lá e a estranha interação que tivemos. Mas eu continuei dirigindo, querendo os meus pensamentos longe daquela noite, longe _dela_. Mas o que parecia ser apenas momentos depois, eu passava pelo mesmo local, as mesmas memórias e imagens enchendo meu cérebro. Mas o que era mais preocupante era a culpa que eu sentia, a vergonha que eu sentia quando lembrava de como eu me comportei. E pensar que eu conseguia ser educado com o Sr. Bishop, mas não com _ela_ era realmente perturbador.

Talvez fosse por isso que eu agora me encontrava puxando para o estacionamento dela, e não o meu; para fazer uma melhor impressão e pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento da última vez. Sim, tinha que ser isso. Mas enquanto eu olhava para sua picape de novo, bateu-me que ela provavelmente ainda estava fora em seu encontro. Ou pior, Embry poderia estar em seu apartamento com ela agora. Desconcertado, olhei pelo estacionamento de novo, desta vez com mais cuidado, procurando o carro dele, mas não encontrei. Uma estranha sensação de alívio inundou o meu sistema quando me resigneu a sair do meu carro e subir as escadas até a porta _dela_.

Um nervosismo desconhecido fez-me mexer meus dedos nervosamente quando estendi minha mão para bater em sua porta, meu estômago torcendo desconfortavelmente em nós. Não era da minha personalidade estender-me a um estranho assim, especialmente uma que eu tinha em conta tão baixa. Eu fiz uma careta quando bati na porta, descontente com a constatação de que eu não sabia como a minha presença seria recebida. Mentalmente amaldiçoei-me por não pensar nisto com mais cuidado e, exatamente quando eu resolvi me virar e ir embora, ela abriu a porta.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, algo aconteceu com ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram com algum tipo de realização pouco antes de ela quebrar o nome de Charlie. Eu não entendia. Observei-a com cuidado enquanto seus olhos começarama a encher de lágrimas, e é aí que me ocorreu que eu ainda estava em meu uniforme. Ela pensou...

"Não! Não é nada disso!" Eu não podia acreditar o quão estúpido eu tinha sido. Mas, novamente, mesmo que eu houvesse pensado sobre isso, eu estava bastante confiante de que eu nunca teria pensado nessa possibilidade.

Ela sugou em uma grande respiração por ar enquanto chegou à frente para se equilibrar, mas eu não confiava nela para não cair. Estendi a mão para agarrar seus braços, mantendo-a de cair para a frente. Eu não gostei de como ela ainda parecia pálida enquanto eu tentava evocar algum tipo de resposta dela, para ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Minhas divagações pararam rápido, no entanto, quando ela levantou a mão, silenciosamente pedindo por um momento para reunir seus pensamentos. Balancei minha cabeça, mais uma vez me repreendendo mentalmente por agir como um idiota. É claro que ela estava apenas sobrecarregada e só precisava de um minuto.

Fechando a porta atrás de mim, eu a guiei até o sofá, sentando-me na mesa do café em frente a ela. Ela ainda estava muito pálida enquanto eu a observava fechar seus olhos e respirar profundamente. A culpa que eu sentia sobre mim aumentou exponencialmente enquanto eu observava sua cor lentamente voltar, sabendo que era mais uma vez minha culpa por perturbá-la. Ocorreu-me que alguns dos meus pensamentos anteriores sobre ela estavam errados, sabendo que só alguém que realmente se importava com seu pai reagiria tão fortemente. _Mas então, por que é que ela ficou longe por tanto tempo?_

A confusão girava na minha cabeça enquanto ela respirava fundo novamente, lentamente abrindo seus olhos. Mais uma vez, fui puxado para o seu olhar, observando como ela era dominada em seu medo. "Eu estou bem agora. Desculpe a pequena confusão. Eu estou bem agora".

O familiar auto-ódio deflagrou com seu pedido de desculpas. "Bella." Eu tive que me parar. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era lançar-me para ela novamente. Ela já sofreu bastante por minha causa. "Você tem certeza que está bem? Você não tem de pedir desculpas por isso. Sinto muito se assustei você".

Os olhos dela se afastaram dos meus e novamente senti como se ela tivesse dado um tapa no meu rosto. "Estou bem. Obrigada por sua preocupação." Sua voz era tão fria e distante, mas o que era mais alarmante foi o modo como isso me afetou.

Eu realmente me senti... mal. Eu não sei o que era, mas a realização do que eu estive lutando durante toda a semana foi de repente demais para ignorar. Eu podia sentir meu cérebro se esforçando para se adaptar à mudança, mas eu não poderia lutar por mais tempo. Eu tinha que chegar aos termos com o fato de que eu pudesse ter estado... errado. Se nada mais, ela era uma pessoa real, com sentimentos reais. Eu tinha todas as provas que eu precisava aqui na minha frente.

"Um, Edward?" Sua voz tímida chacoalhou-me dos meus pensamentos e a drástica mudança em seu tom tinha me confundido mais uma vez. O que _trouxe_ você aqui esta noite?"

É claro que ela iria querer saber isso! _Idiota!_

"Peço desculpas por aparecer tão tarde, e sem ligar antes, mas eu não sabia para onde ir." Eu estava além de lamentar a minha decisão de simplesmente aparecer sem avisar em seu apartamento e eu estava em uma perda completa de como eu havia justificado que esta era uma boa idéia.

Mas o que eu não contava era o interesse repentino e a sinceridade surpreendente em sua voz. "Você está bem? O que há de errado?"

Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Depois de tudo, ela estava _me_ perguntando se eu estava bem. Passei a mão em meus cabelos, de repente nervoso de novo. Fiquei tentado a mentir e apenas fugir, mas de alguma forma isso não parecia certo. Considerando o que eu a tinha colocado, ela merecia pelo menos a honestidade.

"Um, isto é um pouco embaraçoso e eu não tenho o direito de pedir isso a você, mas..." Eu hesitei, novamente perguntando se eu ainda tinha o direito de pedir tal coisa a ela. Certamente ela me diria que eu era um burro e prontamente me jogaria para fora da porta, uma reação que eu bem merecia. Eu novamente contemplei mentir para ela, mas simplesmente não conseguia. "Você acha que eu poderia esperar aqui novamente? Os sons que vem pela porta do meu apartamento..."

Balancei a cabeça, tentando inutilmente livrar-me da memória assim que sua voz elevou-se acima da superfície, limpando os pensamentos para mim. "Não diga mais nada. Eu entendo".

Minha cabeça disparou com surpresa enquanto eu cuidadosamente procurei seu rosto, seus olhos, por alguma dica de como ela realmente se sentia. Ela continuou a divagar sobre o seu quarto de hóspedes e outros detalhes que não importavam como se fossem nada. Mas não havia decepção, nenhuma pauta escondida, nenhum ódio reprimido. Eu não podia acreditar. Ela agia como se não fosse nada deixar-me ficar em sua casa, especialmente considerando o que aconteceu na última vez que estive aqui.

"Sério?" Eu surpreendi nós dois com o tom de repente alto da minha voz. Eu estava muito genuinamente surpreso e confuso para controlar a minha reação. "É isso? Você não vai nem mesmo me dar uma dura? Você apenas vai me deixar ficar aqui?"

"Sim?" Ela olhou para mim como se pensasse que eu era o maluco, não ela.

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Olhei para ela, estupefato. Eu não entendia.

"Você poderia dizer obrigado." Eu reconheci o seu tom de provocação, vi o seu sorriso como um de bondade e isso só serviu para aumentar a minha confusão.

Mas deixando todas as provocações de lado, ela tinha um ponto. "É claro. Obrigado, Bella." Afastando os pensamentos desfocados da razão pela qual ela escolheria me mostrar a bondade, apesar do meu comportamento horrível, eu senti a familiar auto-aversão estabelecer-se sobre mim. "Eu realmente aprecio a sua bondade, embora eu não mereça isso".

Eu não tinha a intenção de dizer a última parte em voz alta, mas isso simplesmente pareceu ser o que acontecia quando eu estava ao seu redor. Pensamentos que eu lutava para reprimir vinham à tona, sentimentos que eu costumava ser capaz de controlar tomavam conta de mim e minha boca parecia disposta a dizer coisas sobre as quais eu não tinha controle.

"Hum, eu estava fervendo um pouco de água quente para o chá, se você quiser."

Fiquei feliz com a desculpa para colocar alguma distância entre nós. Em algum ponto, o ar estava cheio de tensão. Eu não conseguia mais pensar com clareza. Eu precisava de algum espaço.

Eu estava na cozinha antes de tomar a decisão consciente de me levantar. Encontrei rapidamente a chaleira ainda fumegante de água quente sobre o fogão e virei-me para encontrar o armário que continha as xícaras. Os saquinhos de chá seriam mais difíceis de encontrar, no entanto. "Onde estão os saquinhos de chá?"

"Na despensa." Ter algo para fazer ajudava-me, isso me acalmou. Deixei minha mente focar novamente enquanto eu descuidadamente derramava duas xícaras de chá. Mesmo que eu pudesse ouvi-la se movimentando ao redor, eu sabia que ainda tinha alguns momentos para mim, para pensar em um plano de ataque, para descobrir como eu passaria os próximos minutos.

Enquanto eu esperava a água absorver o sabor dos saquinhos de chá, percebi pelo menos que eu precisava manter o foco da conversa longe de mim. Eu não sabia se era por Alice, ou se era por Esme, ou apenas por mim, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer um trabalho melhor neste momento. Eu sabia que tinha de deixar uma impressão melhor de mim mesmo. Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de conviver com ela, e a única maneira de descobrir isso era entendê-_la_. Resolvido, tirei os saquinhos de chá e peguei tudo e trouxe para a mesa da cozinha onde ela estava esperando por mim.

"Obrigada, Edward, você não tinha que fazer isso." Sacudi o seu agradecimento, sabendo que ela estava errada. Era realmente o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Sentei-me, observando cuidadosamente enquanto ela tomava um gole da sua xícara. Encontrei-me sorrindo para o som que escapou de seus lábios, um baixo pequeno cantarolar que poderia não ter sido notado se eu não estivesse observando-a de forma cuidadosa. Vendo seu contentamento pelo momento, sentindo-me estranhamente relaxado, resolvi estabelecer o meu plano em ação.

"Você parece bem esta noite, Bella. Encontro quente de novo?" Eu poderia reconhecer a mão de Alice em sua aparência, a cor da sua camisa compensando sua tez naturalmente pálida muito bem. Pode ter sido um pouco injusto perguntar se ela tinha estado em um encontro quando eu já sabia a verdade, mas eu estava segurando pelos detalhes.

Mas enquanto eu observava a reação dela, senti algo sair. "Acho que você poderia dizer isso. Embry me levou a um jogo de baseball em La Push." Seus olhos tinham diminuído um pouco e eu fiquei me perguntando se ela tinha gostado do encontro ou não. Certamente, se ela houvesse gostado, ela teria mostrado mais felicidade ou excitação em me dizer sobre o encontro.

Mas eu temia que pedir mais detalhes a deixaria com mais raiva. Aprendendo com meus erros do passado, optei por tomar um gole do meu chá em um esforço para manter minha boca de dizer qualquer coisa que eu me arrependeria mais tarde. Reorientando de volta o que ela disse, encontrei um outro tópico para discutir em segurança.

"Os Lobos ganharam, eu espero?" Eu estava realmente satisfeito que ela tinha ido ao jogo, já que eu estive pensando muito sobre isso no início da noite. Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto tomou um gole do seu chá, o silêncio parecendo... desconfortável. "Bom. Eles têm uma equipe muito boa este ano, especialmente se Seth Clearwater não se machucar".

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e eu me preocupei que tivesse dito algo errado novamente. "Sim, ele fez dois homeruns esta noite."

Mesmo que na superfície as coisas pareciam estar indo bem, eu ainda podia sentir a tensão. Ela ainda estava muito quieta, muito fechada, não que eu a culpasse. Eu sabia que era um risco, mas eu estava determinado a tentar obter uma melhor compreensão de como sua mente trabalhava.

"Bella, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta um pouco pessoal?" Eu mentalmente zombei da minha escolha de palavras. Por todos os meios que eu queria saber estava longe de ser "pouco" pessoal. Surpreendendo-me outra vez, ela assentiu em silêncio e eu me preparei para a sua reação. "Quando você abriu a porta agora, o que fez você automaticamente pensar que algo aconteceu com Charlie?"

Ela tomou um gole de seu chá mais uma vez e eu me perguntei se ela estava tomando um momento para organizar seus pensamentos assim como eu tinha feito. "Isso não teria sido a primeira vez." Era como eu temia. A parte mais difícil, porém, não era deixar-me lembrar do momento que eu tinha aberto minha porta para encontrar um policial esperando por mim. Em vez disso, eu me forcei a focar em sua estória.

"Foi há muito tempo atrás. Acho que eu tinha apenas 8 ou 9 anos de idade." Seus olhos levemente desviaram para a direita enquanto ela continuava, "Não me lembro onde estava minha mãe," e eu sabia que ela tinha acabado de mentir para mim. Eu tinha passado através do treinamento e tinha estado no trabalho o tempo suficiente para saber quando eu estava sendo enganado. Eu não entendia por que, no entanto. "O chefe de Polícia na época estava lá e eu nunca vou esquecer o olhar no seu rosto".

Seus olhos ficaram desfocados e eu dei-lhe o tempo que ela aparentemente necessitava antes de continuar a explicar que o policial estava lá para explicar para ela e sua mãe que Charlie tinha sido baleado e estava no hospital. Contra a minha vontade, minha mente começou a afastar-se do momento. Imagens que tinham estado confinadas aos meus pesadelos foram agora trazidas ao pelotão da frente da minha mente.

Mas então eu percebi que o zumbido calmo de sua voz tinha parado em algum ponto e eu tinha perdido a noção de quanto tempo eu estive perdido em minhas próprias lembranças. Não foi fácil, mas encontrei a vontade para empurrar meus problemas de lado apenas o tempo suficiente para passar por esta conversa. Mais tarde, quando ela estivesse dormindo, quando eu estivesse sozinho, eu me permitiria pensar sobre tudo.

Mas enquanto eu procurava as palavras para o sentimento que seria adequado depois que ela compartilhou algo tão pessoal comigo, achei que não era tão difícil quanto eu temia. "Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella, e eu fico contente que a sua história teve um final feliz." Além disso, era impossível não ser honesto com ela. Não importava quais eram os segredos do seu passado, eu nunca desejaria o horror dos meus erros, do meu passado a ninguém.

"Como eu disse, Charlie está bem. Só estou um pouco envergonhada em como eu reagi de forma exagerada." E exatamente assim, ela se fechou de mim novamente, sua cabeça se afastou de mim com seu constrangimento.

"Não fique." Devo ter tido razões egoístas para fazer uma pergunta tão pessoal, mas eu não queria que ela se arrependesse de partilhar comigo o seu passado. "Eu desejaria que você não se desculpasse tanto, especialmente quando não é sua culpa. Você não tem nada sobre o que se envergonhar. Isto é um medo real e um que você é perfeitamente justificável em sentir." Mesmo que aqui fosse Forks e os números de crimes violentos fossem ridiculamente baixos, havia sempre um risco que acompanha o uso de um uniforme.

Eu poderia racionalizar que, considerando o seu passado, e o fato de que Charlie era a única família que restava a ela, ela temia pela vida dele. Sua reação anterior afirmava que, apesar dos muitos anos que ela esteve afastada, ela realmente se importava com seu pai e, portanto, se preocuparia com ele. Mas a mentira quando o policial chegou até a sua porta me incomodou. O que havia sobre o que mentir? Mas, novamente, que direito eu tinha para os segredos de seu passado quando eu tinha tantos dos meus próprios? Ainda assim, eu não podia evitar sentir que quanto mais eu tentava compreendê-la, mais confuso eu ficava.

Ela suspirou suavemente em sua xícara agora vazia e eu registrei o quão cansada ela parecia. Percebendo a hora, finalmente me dei conta que eu não só tinha me imposto a ela, eu a tinha obrigado a reviver uma memória dolorosa simplesmente para satisfazer a minha curiosidade mórbida. Perguntei-me novamente por que eu estava me deixando envenenar alguém mais com a minha presença em suas vidas. Por que eles não podiam ver que tudo que eu fazia era trazer dor e destruição?

O pânico me fez correr para escapar do momento, fazendo as palavras rolarem da minha boca a uma velocidade alarmante. "Você parece meio morta. Vou deixá-la sozinha para que você possa ir para a cama. Sinto muito por mantê-la acordada".

_Ela acabou de __bufar?_

"Agora, quem precisa parar de se desculpar tanto?" Desta vez, quando ela falou, havia um humor verdadeiro em sua voz. "Está tudo bem, Edward, não se preocupe com isso. Sinta-se em casa. Boa noite".

E então ela se foi e eu fui deixado para sussurrar um boa noite para a cadeira que ela ocupava apenas a momentos atrás.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali sentado, à mesa da sua cozinha, sozinho. Tudo o que eu sabia era que tudo que eu tinha uma vez pensado sobre ela estava errado. Minha mente estava freneticamente reorganizando toda a informação que eu tinha sobre ela, colocando as peças do quebra-cabeças juntas. Pensei na compaixão e bondade que eu tinha visto tão claramente em seus olhos, sua reação esta noite, o seu amor evidente pelo seu pai, seu temperamento explosivo e, juntos, isso serviu para ilustrar com perfeita clareza o quão horrível eu tinha sido.

Fiquei ali, ligeiramente aborrecido comigo mesmo, no meio da sua cozinha completamente aturdido. Tudo o que eu pensei que eu conhecia era nada mais do que uma história amarga e falsificada contada por um homem quebrado que tinha perdido o seu sentido de humanidade. Eu me tornei tão enrolado que eu realmente tratava os criminosos desta cidade melhor do que aqueles com quem eu realmente me importava, aqueles que não tinham me feito nada de errado. Alice estava certa. Eu estava tão envenenado pelo meu próprio auto-ódio que eu estava determinado a ver apenas o mal naqueles que me cercam. Mas não mais.

Eu estava decidido a mudar. Mesmo que eu nunca pudesse fazer a reparação pelo meu passado, pelo menos eu poderia ver que eu não machucaria mais ninguém. Eu estava desanimado ao perceber que apesar de tudo que eu tinha passado, eu ainda era um bastardo egoísta.

Minha cabeça girava quando eu sentei-me pesadamente no sofá da sua sala de estar, o mesmo que eu a guiei anteriormente. Eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer, um monte de desculpas a pedir, mas eu sabia que tinha que começar com ela, com Bella. Ela, acima de todos, tinha me mostrado bondade quando eu menos merecia, mesmo quando eu tinha zombado dela. Eu tinha pensado o pior dela, mesmo quando seus olhos brilhavam de forma tão clara com compaixão. Ela era boa para o meu mal.

Meus olhos fecharam por sua própria vontade, minha cabeça caiu para trás contra o sofá enquanto meus pensamentos corriam ininterruptamente pela minha cabeça. Era demais para acompanhar e não demorou muito para sentir-me adormecer. Era como se minha mente simplesmente não pudesse lidar com isso por mais tempo e só precisasse se desligar um pouco e eu saudei isso. Imagens borradas iam e vinham, pensamentos e palavras ecoavam, mas uma coisa era clara, Bella. Os olhos castanhos que estiveram me assombrando a semana inteira estavam de volta, só que desta vez eram diferentes. Mas antes que eu pudesse colocar o dedo sobre qual era a diferença, ela estava estendendo sua mão para mim e eu observei a minha própria mão levantar para encontrar a dela contra a minha vontade. Assim que minha mão encontrou a dela, fui sacudido acordado.

A princípio eu estava desorientado, confuso pela sala desconhecida. Mas assim que olhei para onde a minha mão ainda formigava do meu sonho, tomei conhecimento do fato de que eu ainda estava em meu uniforme e eu ainda estava aqui, no apartamento de Bella. Corri minhas mãos sobre meu rosto, limpando o estupor para longe enquanto me sentei para a frente. Ainda estava escuro e o relógio me disse que eu só tinha dormido cerca de uma hora, mas foi talvez a melhor hora de sono que eu tive em muito tempo. Não ousei parar para pensar sobre o por quê de eu me sentir assim. Em vez disso, decidi que eu já tinha ultrapassado tempo suficiente da sua hospitalidade.

Mas assim que me levantei e caminhei até a porta, algo não parecia bem. Verificando meus bolsos, eu me vi caminhando de volta para a cozinha em busca de algo para escrever e com o que escrever. Resignado ao pequeno bloco de Post-its, decidi que um bom obrigado estava em ordem.

_Bella – _

_Obrigado novamente por sua gentileza e hospitalidade. __Um dia eu espero ter a oportunidade de lhe agradecer adequadamente. _

_Edward _

Coloquei-o no que eu esperava ser o nível dos olhos dela sobre a geladeira e olhei para ele por um longo minuto. Eu só esperava que ela não pensaria que isso era uma brincadeira cruel minha, como eu tenho certeza que meu comportamento anterior em relação a ela facilmente permitiria a ela chegar a tal conclusão. Mas eu realmente esperava que ela me permitiria a chance de fazer as coisas direito. Eu ainda não sabia exatamente o por quê, mas havia algo sobre ela... algo que fazia eu querer me mostrar para ela. Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, descendo a escada para a minha viatura, eu disse a mim mesmo que isso era por Alice. Não havia simplesmente nenhuma outra explicação lógica.

* * *

_**Nota da **__**Tradutora:**_

_Parece que as coisas estão mais "leves" para Edward, finalmente ele assumiu que seus pensamentos anteriores sobre Bella estavam errados... __As coisas só vão começar a ficar mais intensas a partir de agora._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Passando dos Limites

**C****apítulo 9 – Passando dos Limites**

_Eu não poderia dizer se __a batida estava só na minha cabeça ou se era real. Meu estômago enrolou quando tentei sentar na minha cama. Porra, essa era uma noite louca. A cama se moveu atrás de mim, puxando o lençol para longe da minha cintura, lembrando-me que eu ainda estava nu. As batidas começaram de novo, minhas mãos estenderam para a minha cabeça quando eu percebi que a batida começou na porta e agora estava ecoando na minha cabeça. Eu odeio ressacas. Eu gemi enquanto me curvei para frente, procurando cegamente no chão pela minha boxer, ou o que quer que eu estivesse usando na noite passada. Qual-é-o-seu-nome resmungou algo incoerente quando me levantei, fazendo-a se mover na cama. Huh. Não me lembro dela ser loira._

_Enxugando as mãos no __meu rosto, eu gemi alto quando a batida na minha porta continuou._

_"Tudo bem! Foda-se! Estou __entrando!"_

_Com um bocejo, estiquei meus braços acima d__a minha cabeça, torcendo minha cabeça para estralar meu pescoço. Eu estava todo tipo de dolorido em todos os lugares certos - muito ruim que eu mal podia me lembrar o que eu tinha feito. Fosse o que fosse, tenho certeza que foi bom na época. Como estava, eu não tinha idéia de que hora ou dia eram. Senti meu estômago borbulhar, fazendo-me parar quando inclinei-me contra a porta da frente. Segurando a palma da minha mão contra os meus lábios, deixei minha garganta se abrir quando um grande arroto escapou, imediatamente fazendo-me sentir melhor. Isso poderia ter sido muito pior._

_Endireitando-me, estendi minha mão para a maçaneta. Vesgo e segurando a minha mão contra a luz, eu pisquei os meus olhos falhando em se ajustar. Lentamente, mas seguramente, as duas figuras escuras na minha frente começaram a tomar forma. Policiais. Merda. O que eu faço agora?_

_"__Com licença, você é Edward Masen Jr.?" Eu podia sentir-me quebrar em suor. De repente, o nó no estômago não parecia como uma ressaca, ele era pior. "Senhor?"_

_Pisque__i, sentindo-me mais sóbrio do que estive em muito tempo. "Do que se trata isso?"_

_"Senhor, por favor. Precisamos falar com o Sr. Masen__ o mais rapidamente possível." Eu empalideci com a formalidade. Sr. Masen era meu pai, não eu._

_"Olhe__, apenas me diga o que eu fiz de errado, tudo bem? O que quer que seja isso, tenho certeza que podemos trabalhar em alguma coisa." Minha mente embaralhava sobre os últimos dias, procurando o motivo pelo qual eu tinha a polícia à minha procura. Tinha que ser algo que eu fiz de errado. Simplesmente tinha que ser eu._

_"Senhor, nós vamos precisar __que você venha conosco"._

_"Eu conheço os meus direitos! Que merda eu fiz?" O volume da voz feri__u meus próprios ouvidos e meu estômago rolou de novo com uma estranha sensação de pânico._

_"Senhor, por favor, __vá se vestir. Vamos esperar"._

_Irritado, eu olhei para o rosto deles pela primeira vez, eu quero dizer realmente olhei e algo não estava certo. Policiais geralmente têm todos os tipos de prazer doentio incomodando um garoto inútil como eu, mas eles não pareciam convencidos. Eu não podia ou não queria colocar um nome para a forma como eles olhavam para mim. Alguma coisa estava muito errada._

_"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum até que você me diga o que diabos está acontecendo aqui." Como a criança petulante __que eu era, cruzei meus braços sobre meu peito nu, desafiando-os a me fazer mover contra minha vontade. Ignorei a voz tranqüila e distante na parte de trás da minha cabeça me dizendo que isso era ruim, muito, muito ruim. Não, isso era apenas outra conseqüência de uma das minhas transgressões. Eu poderia lidar com isso._

_Os dois policiais se olharam brevemente, partilhando um olhar que eu tentei ignorar, mas não consegui. Eu __conhecia aquele olhar. Piedade._

_"Olha, garoto, isso não é sobre você. __Isto é sobre seus pais"._

Atirei-me ereto na cama, ofegante e confuso. Meu estômago ainda revirava como no meu sonho. Eu não conseguia sequer lembrar de dormir na minha própria cama. Olhei em volta, um pouco convencido de que eu não estava sozinho em minha cama, só para descobrir que em algum momento eu tinha mudado para fora do meu uniforme e simplificado para apenas boxer e eu estava, de fato, sozinho. Encontrei que eu não tinha uma memória concreta de subir na cama e entrar debaixo das cobertas. Corri minhas mãos no meu rosto e pelo meu cabelo tentando acalmar o meu coração acelerado, querendo que a minha mente se focasse no momento, não no meu passado. Assim que os detalhes das últimas horas começaram a voltar para o foco, eu fui capaz de tomar nota do fato de que eu não tinha tido esse sonho particular em um tempo muito longo. Mas eu sabia o que o desencadeou - Bella.

Novas memórias rodaram na minha cabeça, centradas na imagem de seu rosto aterrorizado quando ela atendeu a porta. _Foi daquela forma que eu parecia quando eu finalmente percebi o que estava acontecendo?_ Eu realmente me senti mal por colocá-la nessa provação. Eu, de todas as pessoas, deveria ter sabido melhor.

Ouvir Rosalie e Emmett brigarem na sala me tirou da minha cabeça. Eu poderia lembrar de como o lugar cheirava a sexo quando finalmente voltei para o apartamento e eu esperava que eles tivessem tido tempo para endireitar as coisas. Parecia como se um furacão tivesse varrido a sala e eu estremeci ao pensar em todos os móveis que eu tinha agora para desinfetar. Com um pouco de chantagem, eu poderia ter sorte e culpar Emmett para cuidar dessa tarefa para mim. Eu só precisava sair da minha bunda primeiro e colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Um banho rápido e uma troca de roupa mais tarde, senti-me no controle e arrisquei um passo para o mundo real.

"Rosie, onde estão as minhas chaves?"

"Como diabos eu vou saber?"

Hesitei um pouco em minha porta aberta, imaginando o quão sério a batalha estava entre eles. Enquanto não havia dúvida de que eles tinham a química física, eu não tinha idéia se o relacionamento deles se estendia além das suas traquinagens fortes e destrutivas. Mas enquanto continuei a escutar as suas brincadeiras, eu poderia dizer que não havia maldade em nada. Com uma calma respiração profunda, forcei-me a sair do isolamento do meu quarto e socializar.

"Vamos, Emmett! Estou com fome!" Seu lamento foi acentuado com um forte tapa na nuca de Emmett e eu encontrei-me sorrindo, apesar de mim mesmo.

"O trabalho abriu seu apetite, pois não?" Revirei os olhos quando Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas para ela.

Limpando minha garganta para anunciar a minha presença, decidi que ambos precisavam ser zoados um pouco pela noite passada. "Você dois já não profanaram este apartamento o bastante?"

O silêncio ensurdecedor que se seguiu foi quase assustador. Rosalie e Emmett trocaram um olhar, provavelmente tentando verificar se eu estava brincando ou não. Claro que me ocorreu um pouco tarde demais que eu realmente não conhecia Rosalie muito bem e ela poderia se ofender. "Desculpe, eu não quis dizer-"

A risada barulhenta de Emmett me cortou.

"É ciúme isso que eu detecto?" Minha cabeça disparou sobre Rosalie, que tinha levantado uma sobrancelha perfeitamente cuidada em minha direção com seu próprio golpezinho.

Até agora Emmett estava dobrado rindo e eu tinha que admitir que fiquei chocado além das palavras. Eu estava com ciúmes? Eu não achava isso. Minhas necessidades nessa área eram a última coisa na minha cabeça nos últimos tempos. Era quase irônico que o meu sonho, poucas horas atrás, destacou uma das muitas indiscrições da minha vida passada. Eu não invejava o golpe de Rosalie, afinal, fui eu quem começou. Mas eu tinha que admitir para mim mesmo que ela atingiu um nervo e eu teria que apenas me resignar a pensar mais nisso mais tarde.

Quando a risada de Emmett acalmou, todos nós ficamos cientes da estranha tensão que se instalou em torno de nós. Acho que todos nós estávamos ainda tentando perceber um ao outro.

"Rosie e eu estávamos prestes a sair para comer alguma coisa." Emmett ofereceu timidamente, "Embora eu tenho certeza que já sei a resposta, você está convidado a vir conosco se quiser".

_Deus, eu realmente sou um idiota._

"Na verdade, Em, estou meio com fome e com vontade de um verdadeiro café da manhã pela primeira vez. Isto é, se você não se importar." Meu estômago roncou quando olhei para a reação de Rosalie. A última coisa que eu queria era colocar Emmett na casa do cachorro.

A expressão de Rosalie deu em nada quando ela encolheu os ombros. Emmett bateu suas palmas juntas, apressando-nos para fora do apartamento com um pouco de entusiasmo demais. À medida que saltamos do jeep de Emmett, eu disse a mim mesmo que esta seria uma boa prática para mim. Se eu tinha alguma esperança de apresentar uma melhor impressão de mim em Bella, eu tinha que trabalhar em minhas habilidades sociais.

Tanto da minha sobrevivência até agora tinha dependido da dormência que eu usava como armadura de aço. Minha sanidade era dependente do fato de que eu não conseguia me abrir para sentir alguma coisa, por medo de sentir tudo de uma vez. Tinha levado meses para construir a armadura e anos para aperfeiçoá-la. E agora, agora a armadura estava me segurando, fazendo o meu progresso artificial e estranho. Pior, no entanto, foi o conhecimento de que se eu tinha alguma esperança de redimir-me, eu tinha que começar despindo-me da armadura.

Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de sentir algo diferente além da constante dormência construída sobre a autoaversão e culpa que me atravessavam nos meus dias. Não havia nada que eu poderia fazer sobre a dormência, no entanto. Já não era algo que eu carregava comigo, mas, sim, tinha se tornado uma parte de quem eu era. Era o ar que eu respirava e o ritmo ao qual o meu coração batia.

Mas simplesmente se virar sem sentimento não era bom o suficiente mais. Eu tinha cavado um buraco em mim e eu simplesmente não podia rastejar para fora dele com a minha armadura de aço pesando para baixo. Eu precisava encontrar a força para descascar uma camada, para ir além do conforto da minha dormência e sentir algo que não era amargo e cansado. Eu só não sabia se eu poderia. Mas eu tinha que tentar.

Se houve conversa durante a viagem, eu estava alheio a isso, perdido demais em meus próprios pensamentos. Mas uma vez que estávamos sentados, eu notei que Rosalie e Emmett pareciam estar tão silenciosos como eu estava. Eu disse a mim mesmo que não era a arrogância que me fez supor que o silêncio deles era relacionado ao meu, mas, novamente, eu há muito tempo perdi a perspectiva quando se tratava de avaliar o meu comportamento.

O constrangimento estava de volta depois que tínhamos feito nossos pedidos, já que nos sentamos em silêncio evitando os olhares uns dos outros. Ocorreu-me que eu teria que ser aquele a quebrar o gelo, já que eu era aquele invadindo sobre a manhã deles. Minha mente correu para chegar a algo inteligente para dizer, algo leve e descontraído, como Emmett faria normalmente. Eu mentalmente sacudi todos os comentários espertinhos sobre a vida sexual deles e enquanto continuei a buscar em minha mente por algo para dizer, eu estava percebendo mais uma vez o quão pouco eu sabia sobre as pessoas que eu considerava meus amigos. _Adicione __à auto-aversão_.

"Bom jogo na noite passada, Em. Rosalie, você teve a chance de vê-lo?" Eu percebi um pouco tarde demais que a minha pergunta poderia ter sido interpretada como um golpe, especialmente considerando o fato de que eu não necessariamente desprendi uma boa primeira impressão.

A expressão de Rosalie suavizou tão levemente quando ela se inclinou para o lado de Emmett, envolvendo o braço em torno dele. "Sim, eu tive a sorte de assistir ao jogo todo. Fiquei um pouco preocupada quando Emmett tentou fazer sua defesa ir de homem-para-homem. Mas, felizmente, ele mudou para uma zona de defesa e isso pareceu manter-se bem".

Eu pisquei, surpreso com sua observação antes de lembrar que Rosalie não era exatamente a típica mulher loira e linda. Meu olhar mudou para Emmett a tempo suficiente para ser aquecido pelo olhar boquiaberto em seu rosto. Ele estava impressionando.

"Eu teria que concordar com você pelo que eu vi. Tive que sair em um ponto, mas consegui pegar os últimos minutos. Emmett, eu tenho que dizer que fiquei realmente impressionado com a sua linha defensiva. Eles completamente fecharam a corrida do jogo." Rosalie sorriu verdadeiramente em resposta, acenando sua concordâmcia.

"Sim, cara, eu não posso te dizer como é bom ganhar esse jogo. É uma coisa saber que o seu pessoal é capaz de trabalhar e é completamente outra coisa assisti-los completamente para vê-los tão bem e ganhar. Foi ina-fodidamente-creditável!" Emmett se inclinou para trás na cadeira, seu braço descansando atrás de Rosalie enquanto ele continuou a dividir o jogo para nós.

Eu assisti Rosalie e Emmett interagir, observando como eles se tornavam cada vez mais confortáveis um com o outro. Fiquei aliviado ao descobrir que Rosalie era uma mulher com conteúdo, alguém que poderia manter Emmett em seus dedos e cuidar dele como ele merecia. Ainda assim, eu poderia dizer que era mais para ela do que encontrei em seus olhos. Talvez tenha sido por causa do meu próprio terno de armadura, mas eu poderia jurar que Rosalie usava uma armadura também.

Nós três viemos a uma espécie de trégua e, em algum ponto, tornou-se seguro provocá-los sobre os ruídos vindos do apartamento na noite passada. Felizmente, Rosalie não se intimidou pelo nosso humor negro e, novamente, eu me perguntava o que tinha acontecido em sua vida para fazê-la quem ela era agora. Fiquei ligeiramente surpreso comigo mesmo quando tudo foi dito e feito, tendo feito isso através de uma refeição sem chatear ninguém.

Eu me senti estranhamente... leve, agora de volta ao meu quarto. Senti como se tivesse feito algo. E eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria fazer. Considerei cair para falar com ela pessoalmente, mas optei por um telefonema em vez disso, não querendo fazer um negócio muito grande de algo tão pequeno. Senti minha bolha desinflar levemente quando percebi que era só porque eu era um monstro que eu me encontrava nesta posição, para começar. Felizmente, porém, ela atendeu no segundo toque, impedindo a minha auto-aversão de bater-me por completo.

"Olá, Esme. Espero que eu não esteja pegando você em um momento ruim?"

_"Edward! Claro que não!"_ Apreciei o fato de ela não me perguntar imediatamente se algo estava errado. Ela e eu sabíamos que eu nunca _simplesmente_ telefonava.

E simplesmente assim, a leveza fora substituída pela ansiedade. "Uh, sim, como você está hoje, Esme?"

Claro que não me ocorreu até agora o quão estranho seria trazer à tona a razão do meu telefonema. Eu também percebi alguns minutos tarde demais que eu não tinha idéia se Emmett tinha falado com Esme sobre Rosalie. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era dedurá-lo à sua mãe.

_"Oh, você sabe, Edward, apenas o de sempre. Eu acho que poderia ter finalmente fal__ado para Carlisle cortar algumas de suas horas no hospital. Alice tem passado muito tempo com Jasper e eu sinto falta dela estar em torno de nós o tempo todo. Eu não tenho ouvido falar muito de Emmett também, o que eu estou supondo que significa que ele está gastando o tempo com alguém também"._

Senti-me infinitamente relaxando quanto mais ela falava, ganhando também a coragem no caminho. _"Então, me diga, Edward, como você está?"_ Seu tom era leve, de conversação, pelo que eu estava grato.

"Estou bem, obrigado." Eu fiz uma leve careta com o tom estranho da minha voz, mas continuei. "Na verdade, eu acabei de ter um bom café da manhã com Emmett e Rosalie. E parece que Rosalie é a razão pela qual você não ouviu falar de Emmett por tanto tempo".

_"Oh, __sério?"_ Eu poderia facilmente imaginar a diversão no rosto dela, tando pela confirmação de suas suspeitas, como pelo fato de que eu tinha acabado de admitir ser social e ainda insinuando que eu gostei.

Depois disso, foi quase fácil contar a Esme sobre a manhã e, mesmo que eu possa pagar por isso mais tarde, eu gostei da idéia de que eu simplesmente dei a Esme algumas munições contra Emmett. E mesmo que ela nunca viesse e dissesse as palavras, eu sabia que ela estava orgulhosa de mim. Inferno, _eu_ estava orgulhoso de mim.

Dei um suspiro pesado quando desliguei, prometendo a Esme eu iria até lá no meu próximo dia de folga. Eu caí para trás em minha cama, fechando meus olhos contra uma súbita onda de exaustão. Minha mente começou a corrida, pensando sobre o quão difícil esta manhã tinha sido para mim e quão difícil seria continuar a ser para quem sabe por quanto tempo. Eu podia sentir o pânico crescendo com o meu ritmo cardíaco, minha respiração tornando-se superficial e apressada. Eu tinha que sair.

Rapidamente, eu troquei para minha roupa de corrida, tentando que o meu corpo se acalmasse. Levou algumas milhas, mas algo em torno da milha número dois, eu finalmente senti como se estivesse de volta ao controle do meu próprio corpo. Decidi levar isso fácil, no entanto. Eu não queria fazer algo estúpido e acabar vomitando e fazendo papel de bobo novamente. Mantive um ritmo rápido, confiando na familiar queimação em meus músculos para manter-me aterrado. Focalizando o meu ritmo e os mecanismos de corrida ajudou a clarear minha mente, então no momento em que voltei para o apartamento, meu pânico anterior foi quase esquecido.

Tomei meu tempo no chuveiro e perambulei por todo o apartamento, saboreando o silêncio e a solidão. Descobri que eu me sentia estranhamente revigorado e com muita, muita fome. Verificando que não havia nada de substancial na cozinha para comer, eu resolvi encomendar para mim alguma comida pronta. Alcançando meu telefone, fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que eu tinha uma mensagem de texto.

Era um número de telefone que eu não reconhecia e o texto era de Alice. Não havia mais nada, no entanto. Nada indicando a quem o número pertencia, ou por que ela o tinha enviado para mim. Eu estava pronto para descartá-lo completamente, supondo que ela havia enviado para mim por engano, quando meu telefone tocou silenciosamente indicando outra mensagem.

**Achei que você ia querer isso.**

Sentei-me confuso, tentando descobrir o que Alice poderia estar jogando. Mas quando comecei a passar por tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas 24 horas, eu tive que me sentar quando eu finalmente juntei as peças. Bella. Era o número de Bella. Balancei minha cabeça, não disposto a tentar descobrir como e por que Alice saberia que eu tinha falado com Bella ontem.

No início eu senti o reflexo da raiva quando pensei em como Alice estava se intrometendo na minha vida novamente. Mas a raiva rapidamente esfriou quando eu percebi que estava realmente feliz por ter o número de Bella agora. Eu tinha um monte de explicações a dar e eu aprendi minha lição depois da noite passada, eu apenas não podia simplesmente caminhar e bater em sua porta. Ela tinha uma vida, uma vida que eu deveria ficar de fora, mas eu não podia evitá-la como eu tinha feito antes. Ter o seu número tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis. Dessa forma eu poderia minimizar o contato com ela sem evitá-la completamente. Isso seria bom.

Enquanto eu continuava sentando e pensando sobre os prós e os contras de ter o número do telefone de Bella, eu também percebi uma ansiedade crescendo em meu peito. Era quase como se uma parte de mim estivesse gritando para eu ligar para ela agora, mas eu não tinha idéia por que. Logicamente, eu sabia que tinha deixado um bilhete dizendo que eu estaria em contato e que eu gostaria da oportunidade de pedir desculpas mais profundamente, mas eu não entendia por que tinha que ser agora.

Levantei-me, caminhando até a cozinha para vasculhar os muitos menus de comida pronta anexados ao lado da geladeira, resolvendo empurrar o assunto de lado para outro dia. Olhei para o relógio e, mais uma vez, tive o impulso irresistível de ligar para Bella e ver se talvez ela também tinha fome. Certamente eu não seria o único com fome a esta hora. Eu estava tão ocupado me convencendo de que eu não era a única pessoa com fome em Forks, que eu mal tinha consciência de que eu tinha discado o número de Bella e agora eu estava ouvindo o telefone tocar.

A voz que atendeu o telefone era tão tranqüila, eu não tinha certeza depois de tudo que eu tinha interpretado corretamente as mensagens enigmáticas de Alice. "Olá, Bella?"

_"Sim?"_ Sua voz foi mais alta desta vez, mas ainda tímida.

"Aqui é Edward." Ocorreu-me que ela não tinha sido aquela a me dar seu número de telefone e que eu realmente precisava me explicar. "Eu espero que você não se importe que Alice tenha me dado o seu número." _Embora, eu não sei exatamente por que Alice deu-me o seu número._

Houve uma pausa desconfortável antes que ela meio que murmurou, _"Um, não, tudo bem"._

Eu não poderia dizer o que foi que a fez soar tão hesitante. Talvez ela estivesse no meio de alguma coisa e o que eu tomei como hesitação fosse realmente uma simples distração.

"Espero que eu não tenha pegado você em um momento ruim." As palavras simplesmente jorraram da minha boca enquanto eu recuava, novamente lamentando a minha decisão impulsiva de me impor sobre ela.

_"O quê__? __Não. Não mesmo."_ Eu respirava mais fácil, aliviado com a sinceridade em sua voz.

Eu podia sentir meu controle começando a se desgastar nas bordas, "Você achou meu bilhete?" Pela minha vida, eu não conseguia descobrir por que eu tinha escolhido perguntar sobre o maldito bilhete agora.

_"Sim, eu__ achei. Obrigada. Espero que você tenha tido uma noite de sono decente"._

Eu empalideci levemente com a pergunta, perguntando-me se ela sabia sobre a minha insônia, se Alice havia contado a ela. "Eu tive. Obrigado." Foi a minha resposta distraída enquanto eu racionalizava que ela provavelmente estava apenas sendo educada. Alice não violaria a minha confiança nela assim. Tive que chacoalhar para longe essa linha de pensamento, sabendo que esse tipo de pensamento seria rapidamente minha queda.

Limpei a garganta, silenciosamente resolvendo-me a falar o motivo pelo qual eu liguei para ela em primeiro lugar. "Você tem planos para esta noite?" Fechei os olhos, estremecendo, me preparando para a reação dela. Uma grande parte de mim ainda estava convencida de que ela me diria para ir para o inferno depois da maneira como eu a tratei.

_"Não, não tenho planos. Por quê?"_

Decidi que eu teria preferido que ela gritasse comigo. Isso, pelo menos, teria sido uma reação que eu entendia. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu tinha realmente ligado para ela, eu estava tão convencido de que eu não chegaria sequer tão longe em uma conversa com ela. E agora eu estava preso.

"Eu pensei que uma oferta de paz seria boa e eu estava esperando que você me permitisse levar o jantar. Ou seja, se você ainda não tiver comido, e se você estiver disposta." Curiosamente, as palavras simplesmente começaram a cair da minha boca e eu tive sorte porque fui capaz de parar sem fazer-me um grande idiota.

E então eu não conseguia decidir se eu estava aliviado ou mais ansioso em como ela parecia indiferente quando ela confessou que simplesmente esteve considerando o que fazer sobre o jantar. Ao mencionar pizza, meu estômago revirou e rosnou alto e, aparentemente, a decisão já foi feita para mim pelo meu estômago. Rapidamente trabalhamos nos detalhes e parecia apenas momentos depois que eu estava em pé na frente de sua porta com a pizza.

Respirei fundo quando ouvi seus passos se aproximando, lembrando-me para ser agradável. Mas quando ela abriu a porta e me convidou a entrar, eu achei que não poderia encontrar seus olhos. Fiz o meu melhor para oferecer um sorriso educado quando entrei passando por ela e em direção à cozinha. Quando me virei, porém, ela estava do outro lado da mesa com o dinheiro em sua mão.

"O que é isso?"

Ela contornou a mesa para que não estivesse mais entre nós e levantou sua mão de forma significativa. "É minha metade. Eu disse que iria dar-lhe o dinheiro".

Eu podia sentir o lado da minha boca se contorcer, lembrando a nossa conversa ao telefone e como eu ostensivamente ignorei sua oferta de pagar pela pizza. Esta era, afinal, a minha oferta de paz.

"Eu nunca disse que aceitaria isso".

Suas bochechas coraram levemente enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram, e eu estava fascinado pela reação imediata e forte. "Mas você vai".

Eu estava em perigo de sorrir quando registrei sua frustração crescente, aturdido com o que desencadearia uma resposta tão forte.

"Por que você é tão insistente?

"Por que você tem que ser um idiota?"

_Finalmente! A reação que eu entendo!_

Com os olhos arregalados e uma mão sobre sua boca, eu não pude evitar rir de sua expressão. Ela estava certa, afinal. Eu era, no mínimo, um idiota.

"Tudo bem, eu desisto - você venceu." No espírito de tentar acalmar as coisas com ela, eu decidi que ela poderia ganhar desta vez. Mesmo que eu estivesse bem divertido com seu temperamento, provocá-lo não seria do meu interesse.

Cheguei para a frente para pegar o dinheiro oferecido, vendo como ela ainda estava boquiaberta para mim por trás da segurança de sua mão. "Você parece... surpresa." Mesmo que isso fosse errado, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de provocá-la um pouco. "Pensou que eu não desistiria tão facilmente, não é?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça, não mais olhando para mim com seus grandes e expressivos olhos. Mas depois ela pediu desculpas e eu senti o preocupante peso da realidade estabelecendo sobre meus ombros. "Edward, me desculpe. Eu não sei por que eu disse isso".

Eu não gostei que ela sentiu a necessidade de pedir desculpas para mim de todas as pessoas. "Eu sei por que você disse isso e não há nada que se desculpar. Eu _estava_ sendo um idiota." Frustrado com a minha auto-aversão e minha incapacidade de prever como ela reagiria às coisas fez-me me esforçar para mudar de assunto. "Mas em minha defesa, você é inteiramente teimosa demais para o seu próprio bem." Eu podia sentir um sorriso triste puxando meus lábios quando percebi que a melhor defesa nesse caso era um bom ataque enquanto eu a provocava novamente.

Novamente, a reação dela me surpreendeu quando ela recuou, resmungando algo que não consegui decifrar. Eu, por outro lado, tentei novamente retornar o foco da coisa de volta para a pizza, abrindo a caixa para ver o que ela tinha encomendado. Mas parei abruptamente quando abri a caixa, vendo pela primeira vez o que ela colocaria na pizza.

"Abacaxi"? Eu arrisquei uma fungada da pizza, perguntando-me como eu não consegui perceber a escolha estranha até agora. Ao longe, como se ela estivesse em um cômodo diferente, eu a ouvi confirmando o fato de que eu estava olhando para uma pizza com pepperoni e abacaxi sobre ela, uma das combinações mais estranhas que eu já vi.

"Só prove isso. Você disse que comeria qualquer coisa que eu colocasse nela." Eu poderia dizer pelo tom da sua voz o quão satisfeita ela estava consigo mesma, mas ela tinha um ponto muito válido. Eu acho que na minha arrogância sem fim eu tinha assumido que Bella gostava das coberturas habituais que a maioria das pessoas gosta. Mais uma vez, eu deveria ter sabido que Bella seria qualquer coisa além de previsível, ou mediana.

Servindo pedaços tanto para Bella como para mim, eu relutantemente dei minha primeira mordida. No início fui surpreendido pelo sabor doce e suculento do abacaxi, mas enquanto eu mastigava e o resto dos sabores começava a se fundir, encontrei que eu realmente... gostei disso.

"Bom, não é?"

Minha cabeça atirou para cima, assustado com o som suave da sua voz. A julgar pelo sorriso em seus lábios carnudos, ela percebeu minha apreensão e agora estava muito contente com ela mesma, dada a minha reação.

"Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu nunca pensei que eu gostaria de abacaxi na pizza. Isso é muito bom." Minha fome me pegou então e eu ansiosamente mordi outro grande pedaço.

Eu sinceramente tentei me lembrar dos meus costumes e não inalar a pizza como eu queria. Nenhum de nós disse muito enquanto comíamos e eu encontrei o silêncio sendo estranhamente confortável. Logo, porém, eu poderia dizer que ela tinha terminado o seu jantar e, enquanto eu provavelmente poderia ter terminado o resto da pizza, eu decidi que não era provavelmente a coisa mais educada a fazer.

Observei-a pegar nas extremidades de sua borda descartada, sua testa franzida no que parecia ser uma profunda reflexão e, novamente, eu encontrei a minha boca se movendo sem a minha permissão.

"O que você está pensando tão seriamente assim?"

Ela recuou, puxada abruptamente de seus pensamentos, e tentou escovar minha observação de lado, mas eu não estava disposto a deixar ir. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, os dela estreitaram-se ligeiramente enquanto ela ergueu o queixo.

"Tudo bem, eu estava tentando pensar em um assunto seguro para falar." A julgar pela careta que se seguiu, entendi que ela não tinha a intenção de ser tão abrupta comigo.

Eu esperava sua raiva, eu estava esperando por isso. "Eu entendo. Alguma sorte?" Isso era o que eu tinha previsto quando eu considerei voltar aqui para falar com ela novamente. Sua raiva era justificada e eu estava resignado a lidar com isso, razão pela qual sua bondade era tão confusa. Ainda assim, eu estava confuso com a gangorra em que suas emoções pareciam oscilar constantemente.

E com esse pensamento, eu assisti sua postura relaxar um pouco, suas feições suavizando enquanto sua raiva diminuía. "Não realmente. Você não gostaria de me ajudar com isso, gostaria?"

Eu me senti como se alguém tivesse acabado de puxar a cadeira debaixo de mim. Ela tinha feito isso de novo, completamente me jogando fora de equilíbrio com a simples honestidade em suas palavras. Agora eu era aquele na defensiva e demorou mais tempo do que eu queria admitir para conseguir os meus pés de volta debaixo de mim.

A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar que manteria as coisas neutras era falar de nossos conhecimentos mútuos. Sabendo o quão próximas ela e Alice tinham se tornado, eu sugeri o tema da relação de Alice com Jasper. O sorriso fácil que iluminou seu rosto quando eu os mencionei era algo pelo qual eu não estava preparado.

"Eu acho que eles são quase tão perfeitos um para o outro como duas pessoas podem ser." Sua voz era quase melancólica e, novamente, fui deixado para imaginar sobre o que ela estava pensando naquele momento. Parecia haver muito mais abaixo da superfície. Imaginando se isso tinha algo a ver com a forma como Alice conheceu Jasper e que talvez a minha hipótese anterior de que Bella estava interessada em Jasper primeiro fez-me perguntar sobre aquele dia. Mas então ela deu de ombros e tentou mais uma vez varrer de lado o tema.

"Tecnicamente, foi tudo Alice." Sua mão veio até deitar na sua nuca, minha cabeça fervilhando com a dica de uma memória.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Ela me disse que você os apresentou." Na verdade, eu sabia que era um pouco mais complicado, mas eu encontrei a minha memória da história de Alice faltando.

Quando ela recontou a história, a familiaridade puxou as bordas de minha mente para quando Alice tinha dito também o seu lado das coisas. Tenho certeza de que eu nunca teria acreditado no absurdo disso se eu já não tivesse ouvido de Alice. Seu riso era leve e fácil, auto-depreciativo de uma forma fácil e confortável.

Mas então eu cometi o erro de insinuar minha pouca familiaridade com ela além de um relacionamento amigável com gravidade. Questionando-me com seus olhos, eu admiti que Charlie, seu pai, tinha uma tendência a falar sobre seu passado.

"Ele gosta de falar sobre você... muito".

Desta vez, quando ela corou e curvou para a frente, eu entendi o constrangimento e os motivos subjacentes à sua reação. "Eu tinha medo disso." Mas enquanto eu a observava, ela fez uma careta e isso provocou algo dentro de mim.

"Não se pode culpá-lo. Ele ama você, você sabe".

"Eu sei." Ela fez beicinho, seus lábios franzindo com qualquer emoção que havia que fez seus olhos parecerem tão tristes. "Não me entenda mal, eu amo Charlie também. Eu poderia estar ensinando em qualquer lugar, mas voltei para cá para estar com ele. Somos só nós dois há muito tempo..."

Ela pareceu engasgar com suas palavras, seu corpo quase dobrando sobre si mesma e eu não consegui me parar. Eu tinha que saber.

"Bella, o que aconteceu com sua mãe?"

O silêncio que se seguiu foi carregado de algo que eu não acho que alguma vez senti antes. Seus olhos ficaram distantes e eu mentalmente castiguei-me por ter tão pouco controle sobre meus atos e palavras. Eu sabia que não tinha direito de pedir a ela para revelar nada para mim, mas... eu _tinha_ que saber. Eu não entendia a atração que sentia, aquela dor vaga que parecia crescer mais forte quanto mais tempo eu estava ao seu redor. Eu não queria sentir nada disso, eu não queria sentir nada, mas eu não consegui me parar. O pior de tudo, eu não tinha idéia do que ela sentia, o que ela pensava, ou como ela reagiria. Ela nunca fazia ou dizia o que eu esperava.

Observei de perto como ela pareceu suspirar e acenar com a cabeça. "Se nós vamos ter essa conversa, acho que uma xícara de chá é necessária".

Eu observei, pasmo, quando ela se levantou e levou os pratos para a pia. Pisquei algumas vezes, percebendo que talvez a única coisa que eu poderia contar com Bella é que ela sempre me faz tentar adivinhar. Eu segui atrás dela, ajudando a limpar depois de mim enquanto ela estabelecia a chaleira sobre o fogão, quando avistei algo na minha visão periférica.

"Ei, você deixou isso aqui." Isso realmente não deve ter significado nada, mas senti aquela pontada novamente e eu não podia ignorá-la. Quando ela se virou ao som da minha voz, seus olhos encontraram o bilhete que eu tinha deixado para ela ontem, antes de ela corar e virar-se enquanto eu a agradecia por me deixar vir.

"Não é realmente grande coisa." Sua voz era tão baixa e isso me puxou para mais perto.

Eu não sei por que, mas eu não gostei da maneira como ela rejeitou a minha gratidão tão rapidamente, quase como se ela pensasse que eu não era sincero. E então eu estava muito perto dela e senti meu braço estendendo de modo que minha mão repousasse sobre seu ombro.

"É uma grande coisa para mim." Algo dentro de mim, algo que eu pensei que havia perdido o contato anos atrás, _precisava_ que ela entendesse que ela merecia a gratidão. Isso era compaixão?

Mas antes que eu pudesse controlar meus pensamentos o suficiente para dar sentido a eles, a chaleira começou a gritar, encerrando o momento. Depois que ela se afastou e minha mão já não estava descansando no ombro dela, senti-me puxado pela torrente de emoções que ela desencadeou em mim. De repente, senti-me claustrofóbico em sua pequena cozinha, meu instinto de sobrevivência dirigindo-me para a familiar sala de estar.

Deixei-me cair no sofá, o mesmo de ontem à noite, e deixei minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos. As saliências das palmas das minhas mãos em minhas têmporas, eu me forcei a respirar profundamente e uniformemente, não querendo entrar em pânico e desintegrar-me na frente dela. Sabendo muito bem o que era guardar segredos, eu poderia reconhecer um grande quando o via. Eu sabia que isso não seria fácil para nenhum de nós.

Com um último suspiro, eu determinei minhas mãos a relaxarem e puxei-as para longe da minha cabeça. Meus olhos desfocados, mas olhando na direção geral da mesa na minha frente, eu escutei seus passos quando ela passou do meu lado e colocou uma xícara de chá na minha frente. Senti o sofá se deslocar um pouco quando ela se sentou e eu podia sentir o fino véu da minha sanidade sendo testado. Desesperadamente, eu ofereci a ela outra chance para voltar atrás, perguntando-me se ela percebeu que eu tinha mais medo por mim do que por ela. Mas, novamente, ela varreu de lado a minha preocupação, em vez disso pedindo-me para manter seu segredo, algo que eu teria feito de qualquer maneira.

Mas quando me sentei ereto e ouvi, eu soube que nada, nada, poderia ter me preparado para isso. A história que ela me contou, a tristeza fria em seus olhos, a dor e a solidão foram me sufocando. Bella tinha sofrido muito pior do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado e ainda assim a sua bondade e compaixão pareciam não conhecer limites. A dor incômoda que eu sentia mais cedo queimava enquanto comecei a juntar as peças e Bella confirmou que sua mãe tinha problemas mentais, que ela sofria de transtorno bipolar.

O pior, porém, foi ouvir Bella confessar que ela tinha sido abusada fisicamente pela mãe. Senti algo dentro de mim romper com esse pensamento. O horror de ter crescido em uma casa com um pai ausente e uma mãe que era mentalmente instável e abusiva... eu não poderia imaginar o quão horrível sua vida tinha sido. E então eu me lembrei. Lembrei-me como a escola tinha sido para ela, o que pessoas como eu tinham dito sobre ela, como ela foi provocada, e finalmente fez sentido para mim por que ela tinha uma ligação forte com o povo de La Push. Eles a salvaram e essa realização mexeu com algo dentro de mim.

"Aproximadamente um ano depois, ela havia entrado em um estado depressivo por uns dias, mas ela ficava melhor quando tomava seus remédios e todos nós pensamos que ela estava ficando melhor." Eu podia ouvir as lágrimas na forma como sua voz vacilou. Eu forcei meus olhos para olhar para ela, para empurrar os meus problemas de lado apenas o suficiente para ajudá-la e a visão dela destruiu-me completamente.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e um instinto desconhecido fez-me puxar a caneca das mãos dela. Ela parecia tão frágil quando eu a vi trazer seus joelhos até o peito, seus braços envolvendo em torno de suas pernas. Sua dor era palpável, e o impulso de estender a mão e abraçá-la era quase impossível de ignorar, mas eu não podia me deixar fazer isso com ela. Eu não tinha direito e eu imagino que eu era a última pessoa na qual ela procuraria conforto.

"Eu vim para casa e encontrei-a desmaiada no sofá. Não era incomum e por isso eu não achei nada estranho. Depois que fiz o jantar para todos, eu voltei para acordá-la... mas ela não estava respirando".

Eu não poderia colocar um nome para a forma como eu me sentia. Eu reconhecia a impotência que eu sentia enquanto ficava sentado lá silenciosamente, vendo-a se desintegrar. Ela fungou e, vendo a caixa de lenços em cima da mesa ao lado da minha xícara, eu a segurei na frente dela. Isso era estúpido. Eu era estúpido. Ela acabou de explicar em detalhes os horrores da sua infância e como ela encontrou sua mãe morta em sua casa quando ela ainda era tão jovem, e tudo que eu podia fazer era estender para ela a porra de uma caixa de lenços.

Ela confirmou o fato de que Jacob e seus amigos tinham sido os únicos a fazer amizade com ela e se importar com ela em um momento em sua vida quando ela provavelmente sentiu como se ninguém jamais cuidaria dela novamente. A bondade deles foi a única coisa que manteve a minha raiva em cheque. Mas, quando a raiva desapareceu, a culpa esmagadora e auto-aversão puxaram o ar dos meus pulmões e apertaram o meu peito.

"Bella, eu não tinha idéia." Eu podia sentir minha respiração tornar-se superficial e forçada enquanto eu me lembrava muito claramente do que pensava dela. Fiquei com nojo de mim mesmo. Senti-me fisicamente enjoado.

Eu podia ouvir o som suave e baixo de sua voz, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar nas palavras. Eu estava perdido, puxado sob a superfície, me afogando em tudo o que eu lutei e agora não conseguia reprimir.

_Marrom._

_Os olhos dela._

Senti um calafrio atirar na minha espinha quando seus olhos fecharam nos meus, sua voz cortando a loucura. "Isso vai ficar melhor".

Minha visão pareceu borrar enquanto meus olhos arregalaram desfocados. Suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente, uma e outra vez, prometendo-me algo que eu não tinha o direito de pedir - esperança. E então sua mão timidamente veio descansar sobre a minha e eu não queria sentir isso. Eu não queria sentir mais nada. Mas eu não tinha forças para movê-la, para afastá-la. Eu simplesmente não podia. Minha pele parecia crepitar e queimar em seu toque e eu ainda não podia me afastar.

"Edward, você não precisa dizer nada. Apenas saiba que quando você estiver pronto para conversar, eu estarei aqui para você. Eu quero ser sua amiga".

_Como?_

_Por quê?_

_Eu tenho que sair daqui._

Eu não chamaria isso de força, mas o que quer que fosse, fez-me desligar-me desse sofá e para fora do seu apartamento antes que eu estivesse plenamente consciente das minhas ações.

Flashes do necrotério, dos meses que se seguiram, do colégio, atacaram-me enquanto eu dirigia até a casa dos Cullen. Eu não deveria sequer estar dirigindo. Mas eu sabia o que estava vindo.

Eu mal estava na porta da frente antes de colapsar, ofegando por ar.

Eu não podia parar isso.

Eu não conseguia parar.

Uma voz selvagem e feroz gritava e ecoava em minha mente. A voz era minha.

Eu senti como se tivesse falhado com eles tudo de novo e eu me desfiz completamente com esse pensamento.

A última coisa que eu vi antes de desmaiar foi a expressão horrorizada no rosto de Carlisle enquanto ele pairava sobre mim.

_O que eu fiz?_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Chegamos ao ponto onde Bella conta sobre sua mãe para Edward... agora é esperar pra ver o que ele fará depois disso... _

_Para quem quer ler simultaneamente, isso acontece no cap. 9 de Lost and Found.  
_

_Até a próxima segunda!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Sofrimento Ama Companhia

**Capítulo 10 – ****Sofrimento Ama Companhia**

Miserável. Eu estava completamente e totalmente miserável em todos os sentidos da palavra. Vergonha parecia vazar de cada poro do meu corpo, mas ainda havia mais, cercando-me como um manto. Eu era uma desculpa miserável de um ser humano. Nunca antes isso tinha sido mais claro.

Eu estava furioso com Esme. Ela manteve os detalhes do passado de Bella escondidos de mim e deixou-me andar ao redor por semanas pensando o pior de Bella, quando o completo oposto era a verdade. Eu estava tão longe além da razão que eu ataquei Esme, de todas as pessoas. Como um animal raivoso, eu assobiei e rosnei de dentro da minha própria gaiola de ódio próprio. Até o presente momento, eu não tinha memória concreta do que eu realmente disse. A única coisa que eu podia lembrar foi a resposta assustadoramente calma que eu tinha conseguido dela exatamente antes de ela sair da sala.

_"Não era a minha história para contar, Edward. Você, de todas as pessoas__, deveria entender isso"._

Ainda respirando com dificuldade, uma nova camada de suor revestindo meu corpo, eu então tive que lidar com Carlisle entrando para dar-me um olhar de cima abaixo. Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas o olhar no seu rosto me disse para continuar com os meus comentários estúpidos para mim. Eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que vi a careta de desaprovação que ele tem atualmente em seu rosto, se teve alguma vez. E foi aí que eu soube que eu tinha cruzado a linha, eu fodi. Mais uma vez. Com meu rabo firmemente enfiado entre minhas pernas, eu saí da casa dos Cullen envolto na minha miséria.

Eu ainda estava esperando o telefonema de Alice, para que ela pudesse gritar comigo por perturbar sua amiga, mas até agora eu tinha sido poupado. Eu não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Talvez, como seus pais, Alice estava muito irritada para falar comigo. Eu sabia que merecia isso. Eu sabia que tinha dado um grande salto para trás, voltando para o meu antigo comportamento. Esse parecia ser o meu caminho - batendo em qualquer um e todos perto de mim quando eu perdia o controle. Eu sabia isso, razão pela qual eu estava tão cuidadoso mantendo para mim e por que eu não podia deixar ninguém entrar.

Mas o que eu não contava era que me senti obrigado a vê-la novamente, mesmo sabendo que eu não deveria. Isso era tão, tão errado. Ela era tudo sobre o que eu conseguia pensar, não importa quão duro eu tentasse me conter. Além da incomensurável vergonha e miséria que me encobriam, eu estava preocupado com ela. Eu não conseguia entender como ela era capaz de sorrir tão brilhantemente, e como ela poderia irradiar tanto calor e compaixão, dado o que ela atravessou em uma idade tão jovem. Eu sabia que ela tinha seus amigos e que ela voltou para ficar com Charlie, mas quem cuidava dela?

Eu sabia, da minha própria experiência, quão envolvida Alice tem estado em seu relacionamento com Jasper e, pelo que eu entendi, seu amigo Jacob Black deveria ficar noivo de Leah Clearwater. Agora que Emmett e Rosalie estavam começando a ficar sério, eu temia que ela se sentiria como se fosse deixada de fora, assim como ela se sentiu enquanto crescia. Todos os seus amigos estavam namorando e seguindo em frente. Mas e quanto a _ela_?

_Embry Call._

É claro que ela não estaria sozinha.

_O quê? __Você realmente acredita que você seria aquele olhando por ela, cuidando dela?_

Não. Eu sabia a verdade. Eu sabia que eu mal podia cuidar de mim. Eu era aquele a fazê-la chorar, a forçá-la a reviver os momentos mais dolorosos de sua vida, de basicamente chamá-la de puta. Eu tinha feito todo o curto espaço de acusá-la de assassinato.

As coisas seriam melhores assim. Ela merecia coisa melhor. Ela era uma boa pessoa com um coração puro. Ela merecia tudo o que eu nunca seria capaz de dar a ninguém nunca mais. A última coisa que ela precisava era a minha marca de veneno em sua vida. Eu tinha que mantê-la segura e longe, muito longe de mim.

* * *

"Você já se acalmou o suficiente para falar com outras pessoas de uma forma calma e civilizada?"

Um poderoso alívio surpreendentemente tomou conta de mim quando reconheci o som da voz de Esme no telefone. Eu deixei-me cair na cama sob o peso disso. Eu estava além das palavras.

"Sim, você foi longe demais. Eu até apostaria que você não consegue se lembrar exatamente o que você disse, mas isso não vem ao caso".

"Esme." Eu implorei, "Eu estou tão, tão, incrivelmente arrependido".

"Eu sei que você está. É por isso que eu liguei." Sua voz ficou mais gentil, mais suave. "Eu te disse uma vez, anos atrás, que Carlisle e eu estaríamos aqui por você mesmo quando você não quisesse a nossa ajuda. E sabendo como nós deixamos as coisas quando você esteve aqui da última vez, pensei que era melhor lembrá-lo dessa promessa".

Engoli em seco pesadamente, sentindo a queimação enquanto minha garganta flexionava com o esforço. "Eu-" eu hesitei, minha mente corria rápido demais para compreender o pensamento em um tempo suficiente para forçá-lo a sair pelos meus lábios. Quando o silêncio tornou-se desconfortável, eu caí de volta ao meu velho eu amigo. "Eu não mereço a sua compaixão," sabendo que ela tentaria corrigir-me, eu rapidamente acrescentei, "mas serei eternamente grato por isso".

"Eu devo a você um pedido de desculpas também. Meu comportamento foi pouco profissional".

"Esme, por favor, não peça desculpas. Eu não mereço isso".

"Sim, você merece. Eu deveria ter pelo menos dito alguma coisa antes de você sair. Como sua terapeuta, eu não deveria deixar os meus sentimentos pessoais interferirem com o seu tratamento, não importa o que você pode fazer ou dizer".

Não demorou muito para Esme me convencer a vir para que pudéssemos discutir o que aconteceu. Tentei me desculpar logo que a porta se abriu, mas Esme levantou a mão rejeitando isso e conduziu-me para dentro. Ela decidiu que já tínhamos trocado as nossas desculpas e que era hora de seguir em frente. E então fiz o meu melhor para explicar calmamente o que aconteceu no apartamento de Bella.

"Edward, você está sendo inteiramente duro demais consigo mesmo." Esme repreendeu.

Segurei minha língua, cansado da discussão. A verdade é que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu pude ver exatamente o quão horrível eu me tornei. Ouvir sobre o passado de Bella, sabendo como eu tinha sido cruel com ela na época e agora, eu podia ver claramente a mim mesmo como o monstro que eu era.

Considerando que antes eu podia ter culpado Bella pelo meu flashback e subseqüente ataque de pânico, desta vez eu percebi que não tinha ninguém além de mim para culpar. Eu era uma causa perdida. A pior parte, porém, foi que ela, Bella, tinha me oferecido a sua amizade - algo que eu nunca mereceria. O destino estava zombando de mim com a sua bondade e compaixão.

_De todas as pessoas em minha vida, por__ que ela?_

"Eu posso ver que você não está pronto para perdoar a si mesmo ainda. Mas, ao invés de se concentrar sobre a culpa que você claramente sente, deixe-a ir." Eu não podia encontrar os olhos de Esme quando ela implorou comigo. Ela tinha que saber que não era tão simples.

"Olhe para isto como uma oportunidade. Não é tarde demais para consertar as coisas com Bella. Ela ainda está aqui. Não deixe que está bênção vá para o lixo".

Eu me encolhi quando senti meu peito colapsar sobre si mesmo. Embora ela não houvesse mencionado _eles_, não havia dúvida do seu significado. Foi um golpe baixo, mas eu merecia isso.

A idéia de falar com Bella novamente, de vê-la novamente, deixou-me forjado com ansiedade. Eu estava envergonhado. Não conseguia me lembrar se eu tinha pedido desculpas, ou dito alguma coisa quando eu corri do seu apartamento. Com muita relutância, percebi que eu me importava com o que ela pensava de mim.

"Eu pedirei desculpas para ela. Você tem a minha palavra sobre isso. Mas," eu hesitei, lutando para encontrar as palavras para explicar sem preocupá-la ainda mais, "eu não posso fazer promessas".

Um silêncio desconfortável encheu o ar entre nós quando ela assentiu com tristeza. "Eu admitirei que fiquei impressionado por tudo o que Bella compartilhou comigo, mas-"

"Edward, você percebe o que acabou de dizer?" Tenho certeza que a confusão ficou clara no meu rosto. Eu balancei minha cabeça e Esme sorriu gentilmente. "Você a chamou de Bella".

Dei de ombros, ainda confuso sobre com o que ela estava tão feliz. O nome dela era Bella, depois de tudo. Dado tudo através do que eu coloquei Esme ultimamente, resolvi segurar minha língua e não ser um idiota sobre isso. Fosse o que fosse, contanto que a fez sorrir, eu deixaria estar.

Minha conversa com Alice, no entanto, foi uma experiência completamente diferente. Ela não ligou. Em vez disso, ela veio movimentando-se em alta velocidade pela porta da frente do apartamento e começou a falar descontroladamente alto sem aviso prévio. Claramente, ela e Bella tinham conversado e Alice agora sabia a verdade sobre o passado de Bella. Naturalmente, ela estava com raiva de mim. Eu levei toda sua ira, sabendo quão totalmente eu merecia isso. Mas quando ela começou a culpar-se por não saber, eu tive que dizer alguma coisa.

"Alice, você não é onisciente, não importa o quanto todos nós provocamos você pelas suas habilidades de vidente." Com uma bufada alta, ela sentou-se no sofá ao meu lado - braços cruzados na frente do peito, o beicinho Cullen firmemente no lugar.

"Isso simplesmente não está certo. Por que coisas ruins têm que acontecer a pessoas tão boas?"

Sentindo a já familiar dor atirar em meu peito, eu sabia que precisava aliviar o clima para a minha própria auto-preservação.

"Isso é uma pergunta retórica?"

"Cale a boca, idiota!" Ela deu um pequeno, mas surpreendentemente forte, soco no meu ombro, e eu fiquei aliviado ao ver a sua postura relaxar. Ela suspirou alto, virando-se para olhar para nada em particular. Quando ela falou novamente, sua voz era suave, lembrando-me de Esme. "Isto muda tudo, não é?"

E, por razões que eu não entendia, eu não podia evitar trazer-me a reconhecer o quão Alice estava certa, mais uma vez.

* * *

Eu estava grato de voltar ao trabalho e minha rotina após os acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias. A normalidade era boa e mantinha minha mente ocupada. Eu estava cansado do meu mundo estar virando ao redor. Eu precisava que as coisas fossem simples. Eu podia lidar com o simples. Mas o simples e eu não tínhamos conseguido ficar exatamente juntos recentemente.

Meu telefone tocou e eu fiquei boquiaberto com o que vi. "Bella?"

"Edward, uh, oi." Sua hesitação combinava com a minha confusão enquanto ela se atrapalhava com suas palavras. "Olha, estou fazendo uma pequena inauguração da casa e eu realmente gostaria que você viesse".

Como um idiota, eu tive que pedir a ela para repetir seu pedido antes das palavras finalmente se estabelecerem. "Mas – Você tem certeza?" Certamente era um convite vazio, um que ela se sentiu obrigada a extender porque Alice e Emmett tinham sido convidados.

"Por favor, Edward, eu gostaria que você viesse, eu gostaria que todos os meus amigos conhecessem uns aos outros."

_Porra._ Ela parecia tão sincera. Isso não fazia qualquer sentido. Eu soube, então, que eu nunca seria capaz de dizer não a ela novamente. Eu posso nunca entender como o cérebro dela funcionava, ou quem ela era, mas se houvesse algo que ela quisesse, e estivesse dentro do meu poder concedê-lo, eu o faria.

"Então eu estarei lá. Obrigado, Bella." Sua resposta alegre era palpável através do telefone e eu permiti-me imaginar que, pela primeira vez, eu tinha sido a razão para um de seus sorrisos. Seria uma boa mudança de ritmo.

Eu estava tão cansado de fazer todos ao meu redor miseráveis. Era difícil não ceder ao sentimento de que era tarde demais para mim e que não havia esperança. Um monstro como eu não merecia esperança. Não importa o que Esme dizia, não importa o que _qualquer_ psiquiatra dizia, eu nunca escaparia do horror do meu passado, do que eu tinha feito e do que eu era. O melhor que eu podia fazer era lutar por objetivos simples: guardar para mim, não deixar qualquer um se aproximar e parar de ser a causa de mais dor.

Obriguei-me a lembrar da visão de Bella, tão frágil e tão triste. Se eu pudesse lembrar os erros que eu cometi com ela, talvez, apenas talvez, eu pudesse encontrar uma maneira de fazer o melhor.

* * *

Os dias que antecederam o jantar de Bella foram um exercício de controle, uma cortesia da minha ansiedade crescente. Junto com a minha falta de sono, eu encontrei-me tendo pesadelos acordado de Bella chorando por minha causa, magoada por minha causa. Por mais que eu soubesse que seria melhor ficar longe, eu também sabia que, de alguma forma, eu tinha que fazer isso direito. Eu só não sabia como.

Tentando concentrar em outra coisa além dos meus pensamentos cada vez mais deprimentes, eu olhei para cima e percebi que, em apenas algumas horas, eu teria que encontrar a vontade de caminhar e bater em sua porta. Tinha sido tanto tempo desde que eu tinha sido convidado para ir à casa de alguém. Eu não conseguia sequer lembrar a última vez que fui forçado a interagir com pessoas em um ambiente social em que eu não estava familiarizado. A ansiedade chutava um nível quando comecei a visualizar como seria a noite, tentando planejar o que eu diria, de forma a não ofender alguém por acidente.

Meu radar puxou-me dos meus pensamentos, no entanto, quando me alertou que eu precisava tirar minha cabeça para fora da minha bunda e me concentrar no trabalho.

Ligando minhas luzes e sirene, eu acelerei depois do modelo mais antigo da Ford que eu sabia que pertencia à Sra. Cope. Uma mulher da idade dela não tinha absolutamente nenhum negócio correndo a essa velocidade ao longo das constantemente escorregadias estradas de Forks. Ainda assim, eu não poderia trazer-me a ficar verdadeiramente irritado. Até o momento em que me aproximei da janela do lado do motorista, ela já tinha sua licença e registro na mão, completamente não se desculpando.

"Oh, Edward! Que bom vê-lo! Eu sei que eu estava indo um pouco rápido lá, mas eu estava com pressa. Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. Eu só pareço perder a noção do tempo com muita facilidade nos dias de hoje . Acho que a velhice está começando a me acompanhar".

Ela continuou a divagar, as palavras reais perdidas para mim enquanto fiz o meu melhor para sorrir pacientemente enquanto eu escrevia as informações necessárias antes de retornar à minha viatura para processar a multa.

"Eu só precisava chegar à loja de bebidas antes de fechar. Eu simplesmente não posso aparecer na casa da Jenny de mãos vazias! Seria rude!"

Minha visão ficou fora de foco e, por um momento, eu não estava em pé ao lado da estrada mais. Eu estava de volta ao quarto dos meus pais, vendo minha mãe e meu pai se prepararem para um dos seus jantares de adultos.

_"Querido__, você poderia me ajudar com meu colar?"_

Eu quase podia ver-me sentado em sua cama, passando pela bolsa da minha mãe com toda a curiosidade de um menino de nove anos de idade.

_"Ah, e você pega__ a garrafa de vinho? Você sabe que eu não posso aparecer nestas coisas de mãos vazias"._

Minha mãe era tão bonita, tanto que eu sempre soube. Mas nas noites em que ela saía com meu pai, lembrei-me de pensar que ela se parecia com a realeza. Mas, mais do que isso, eu não poderia esquecer o jeito que meu pai olhava para ela. Era a única vez que eu poderia me lembrar de ver sua expressão amolecer, seus ombros relaxados. Foi assim que eu sabia que ele amava minha mãe mais que tudo.

"Se eu fosse realmente esperta, eu teria um estoque de vinho para que eu não entrasse nestas situações. Mas eu sei que assim que chegar à loja, eu provavelmente vou esquecer porque eu fui lá! Na verdade, se eu tiver muita sorte, eu não vou esquecer a razão que eu fui até a loja, em primeiro lugar!"

Eu pisquei, e então eu estava de volta ao lado da estrada, o riso da Sra. Cope tocando nos meus ouvidos.

"Então, diga-me, jovem, uma multa é realmente necessária? Todos nós cometemos erros".

_Alguns erros __são mais caros do que outros,_ eu pensei comigo mesmo enquanto ela continuou a divagar.

Sentindo-me estranhamente com falta de ar e ansioso para ficar sozinho para processar o que acabou de acontecer, eu decidi que hoje era o dia de sorte da Sra. Cope.

"Você está certa, Sra. Cope. Nós todos cometemos erros." Eu fiz um show rasgando a multa que eu tinha começado a escrever e devolvendo sua licença e registro, tentando desesperadamente ignorar a dor lancinante rasgando meu peito. "Basta tomar cuidado e tenha uma boa noite".

"Obrigada, querido!"

Se ela disse alguma coisa depois disso, eu não ouvi. Meus pés arrastaram ainda mais do que de costume enquanto eu caminhava de volta à minha viatura e me sentava pesadamente no assento. Meus ouvidos estavam zumbindo com ruído branco, minha cabeça nebulosa enquanto descansei minha testa contra o volante e, finalmente, me rendi às memórias.

_"Você sabe que não tem que fazer isso. Tenho certeza que haverá__ bebidas mais do que suficiente nestas coisas. __Você sabe como eles são, Elizabeth"._

_Meu pai se inclinou para pressionar um beijo no pescoço da minha mãe uma vez que o colar e__stava seguro. Ele era sempre tão gentil com ela, tão quente. Ele nunca foi assim comigo._

_"Oh, eu sei. Não é que eu duvid__e que haverá bastante vinho. É apenas um gesto. Edward, querido, você ouviu isso? Lembre-se de nunca ir para a casa de alguém de mãos vazias"._

_Ela se virou para mim__ então, sorrindo enquanto ela se levantava e caminhava até onde eu estava sentado na cama._

_"Boas maneiras significa__m mais do que as pessoas imaginam. Prometa-me que você se lembrará disso?"_

_"Sim, mamãe, __eu me lembrarei"._

_"Querida, você sabe que ele nunca __se lembrará. O menino tem apenas nove anos, pelo amor de Deus"._

_Meus braços cruza__ram sobre o meu peito, o meu humor imediatamente arruinado pelos comentários do meu pai. Ele estava sempre dizendo coisas desse tipo, lembrando-me como eu era jovem. Mas eu não era mais um garotinho! Eu poderia lembrar das coisas. Além disso, eu nunca quebraria uma promessa para a minha mãe._

_Parecendo ignorar meu pai, minha mãe inclinou-se para beijar meu rosto, imediatamente limpando a marca de batom que ela deixou para trás._

_"Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu sei que você __se lembrará." Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, assim meu pai não ouviria. Ela sempre soube o que dizer para me fazer sentir melhor._

Eu respirei profundamente, deixando a memória desaparecer e, por um momento, eu podia jurar que senti o cheiro do seu perfume.

Eu tinha quebrado tantas promessas.

Mas talvez esta eu pudesse manter.

Com uma promessa sussurrada para a minha mãe, eu liguei o carro e dirigi na mesma direção que a Sra. Cope. Eu não apareceria para o jantar de Bella de mãos vazias.

* * *

Olhei para o fino saco de papel estabelecido no assento ao meu lado antes de olhar para o relógio no painel novamente. Eu estava além de estar "atualmente atrasado". Teria sido tão fácil simplesmente afastar e pedir desculpas depois. Mas eu não podia. Eu não faria.

_Eu posso fazer isso._

Antes que eu perdesse minha cabeça _novamente_, peguei a garrafa de vinho que eu tinha acabado de comprar e abri a porta.

_Eu posso fazer isso. Eu só preciso __me acalmar primeiro._

Eu andei em torno da minha viatura algumas vezes, tentando queimar minha energia nervosa e parecer calmo. Eu respirei e exalei lentamente, lembrando de como Esme me encorajaria a focar na minha respiração e para bloquear tudo, e eu podia sentir meu controle retornando.

_Eu posso fazer isso._

Eu finalmente caminhei até a porta da frente e bati. O que eu não contava era que Bella não seria aquela a atender a porta. O murmúrio baixo de conversa que eu ouvia veio para uma abrupta parada quando o homem muito alto na minha frente se afastou para me deixar entrar. Sentindo-me aprisionado pelo silêncio, eu me perguntava como eu alguma vez me convenci de que eu poderia lidar com isso. Mas, antes que eu pudesse estragar tudo mais, eu a ouvi.

"Hey, Edward, obrigada por ter vindo." O sorriso de Bella era quente quando ela se aproximou de mim. Ela parecia completamente não afetada pelo clima tenso. "Edward, este é Jacob. Jacob, este é o meu amigo, Edward Masen".

Parecia que eu tinha levado um soco no estômago quando ela me apresentou ao seu amigo, seu amigo de verdade, aquele que cuidou dela quando mais ninguém o fez. Meu peito encheu-se de vergonha sabendo que eu não pertencia a este lugar e que eu certamente não merecia o título de "amigo".

Mas eu fiz o meu melhor para recuperar o controle e interpretar a parte do convidado educado. Quando eu olhei para Bella depois de apertar a mão de Jacob, notei que o olhar dela havia mudado e percebi que ela estava olhando para a garrafa de vinho na minha mão. Engoli em seco, nervoso.

_Eu posso fazer isso._

Entreguei a ela o vinho e ela me agradeceu o gesto.

Obriguei-me a olhar nos olhos dela enquanto eu falava, querendo que ela entendesse como isso era importante para mim.

"Eu insisto. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou que era rude aparecer de mãos vazias para um encontro social".

Eu encolhi interiormente, odiando quão excessivamente formal e pomposo eu soei.

Como eu viria a esperar dela, Bella apenas agradeceu-me e conduziu-me à sua casa. Acompanhado por Jacob, eu encontrei meu caminho para onde os outros tinham se reunido em frente à TV. Jacob me salvou o trabalho das apresentações e, uma vez que Emmett quebrou a tensão com uma de suas clássicas piadas brutas, eu comecei realmente a me sentir mais relaxado. Eu poderia dizer que Emmett estava verdadeiramente apreciando-se e fiquei aliviado de que as coisas estavam indo muito melhor do que eu inicialmente temia.

Quando chegou a hora de reunir em torno da mesa de jantar, encontrei-me parado atrás enquanto observei casal após casal sentar uns ao lado dos outros. E isso é quando a minha atenção foi atraída para Embry olhando para Bella como se ela fosse a única na sala, como meu pai costumava olhar para a minha mãe. Meu intestino torceu quando percebi que o único assento vago era aquele ao lado de Bella. Eu podia sentir a taxa do meu coração acelerando quando tomei meu assento, uma tensão estranha correndo pela minha espinha.

Eu não sabia por que era um negócio tão grande para mim, mas eu não podia deixar de tentar espreitar um olhar para o rosto de Bella enquanto eu me sentava. Ela estava sorrindo, muito parecido como quando ela se aproximou de mim na porta. Ela parecia contente, feliz.

_V__ê? Não é grande coisa? Acalme-se!_

O jantar atual foi dolorosamente estranho para mim. Eu fiz o meu melhor para parecer normal e adicionar às conversas que iam e vinham entre porções de comida. Mas eu não podia ignorar a forma como Alice e Jasper se inclinavam um para o outro e compartilhavam uma risada privada e se beijavam de vez em quando. Embry parecia estar impondo-se um pouco freqüentemente, constantemente inclinando em direção à Bella, elogiando sua comida e agradecendo a ela uma e outra vez. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria pensado que ele estava tentando provar algo para mim, mas isso não fazia qualquer sentido.

Uma coisa que me pareceu particularmente estranha: Para todos os flagrantes flertes de Embry, Bella parecia estar alheia a eles. Ela era simplesmente tão cortês e gentil como ela era para os outros. Fez-me pensar quais eram seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.

_Por que você se importa?_

Após retirar-nos para a sala quando o jantar estava terminado, Emmett, Jake e Quil decidiram que seria divertido ter um concurso de arrotos. Até mesmo eu não pude deixar de apreciar o ambiente leve. Não foi até que Emmett havia sido declarado o vencedor por um deslize que eu notei que Bella e Embry ainda não haviam se juntado a nós. Não parecia certo que Bella seria aquela a limpar depois que ela passou por todo este problema, então eu decidi me oferecer para limpar para que ela pudesse vir e desfrutar de seus amigos.

Assim que virei a esquina, eu poderia dizer que Bella e Embry estavam na cozinha conversando. Eu parei em meus calcanhares quando os vi presos em um abraço. Virei-me no meu calcanhar, na esperança de que eles não tivessem me visto, mas eu não voltei para os outros. Em vez disso, o espreitador em mim hesitou, tentando pegar o que estava sendo dito.

"Então, o que você vai fazer no próximo fim de semana?"

A risada de Bella em resposta era leve e despreocupada e eu fiquei imaginando exatamente quão brilhante seu sorriso era. "Sair com você?"

Eu tinha ouvido o suficiente. Balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu rapidamente voltei para a conversa barulhenta que eu nunca deveria ter deixado, em primeiro lugar. Só me ocorreu, uma vez que eu recuperei meu lugar na poltrona, que Bella e Embry tinham propositalmente ficado para trás. É claro que eles gostariam de um momento tranqüilo para eles. Eles eram, obviamente, um casal. E eu era um idiota.

Alice estava envolvida agora com a história infame de como ela conheceu Jasper e a imagem mental dela ficar realmente sem palavras ao vê-lo pela primeira vez me fez rir quase contra minha vontade. Era quase impossível imaginar Alice ficar sem palavras... nunca.

"Sim, isso soa como a nossa Bella. Oh, cara! Ela já te contou sobre a primeira vez que ela caiu de uma árvore?" Quil quase caiu da cadeira quando Jacob falou, evidentemente lembrando do evento.

"Espere. A _primeira_ vez?"

"Sim, Emmett. Você ouviu isso direito. Contos da falta de jeito de Bella são praticamente uma parte do folclore da nossa tribo nesse momento".

"Hey, Jake, foi daquela vez que ela quebrou duas costelas?" Claire pareceu devidamente chocada com quão insensível Quil tinha sido sobre os ferimentos de Bella, mas ele não percebeu.

"Eu acho que sim. Sinceramente, todas as visitas ao P.S. meio que se misturam na minha cabeça".

Apesar da forma, assim como Claire, que eu estava preocupado que os "amigos" de Bella estivessem encontrando tanta diversão de sua dor, eu não poderia me impedir de sorrir com o pensamento da pobre Bella tentando manter-se com os meninos de La Push.

"Ok, o que eu perdi?" Vendo sua tentativa de fingir raiva, eu quase podia imaginar um beicinho no seu rosto enquanto ela estava confinada à cama após mais uma daquelas visitas ao P.S. O pensamento me fez sorrir de verdade.

Mas quando a conversa rapidamente se transformou nas inúmeras histórias dos ferimentos mais memoráveis de Bella, eu estava começando a perceber que ela era muito mais forte do que qualquer um dava-lhe crédito.

Logo, porém, ficou claro que a noite estava chegando ao fim. Encontrei-me hesitando para trás, observando os outros irem embora. Comecei a arrumar a mesa de café na minha frente, de repente sentindo a necessidade de manter minhas mãos ocupadas. Mas quando apenas Jacob, Leah e Embry ficaram, tomei isso como minha sugestão para sair.

Instintivamente, eu andei sobre Bella, esperando que meu discurso não soasse horrivelmente ensaiado desta vez. Mas quando eu olhei nos olhos dela, tão suaves e gentis, eu hesitei.

"Bella, obrigado por me convidar, eu tive um ótimo momento." Enquanto eu ouvia as palavras saírem da minha boca, percebi o quão patético e banal eu soei.

Esta noite significou muito mais para mim do que ela poderia alguma vez entender. Eu queria agradecê-la por tentar me ajudar. Mas, mais importante, eu queria dizer a ela que ela não deveria sentir-se obrigada a tentar. Sua vida era cheia de amizade, amor e conforto. Eu não pertencia ao seu mundo.

"Edward! Partindo tão cedo?" O tempo de Jacob não poderia ter sido mais perfeito. Eu tinha esquecido completamente que Bella e eu não estávamos sozinhos e isso definitivamente não era a hora certa ou lugar para essa conversa.

Fiz o meu melhor para um adeus amigável para Jacob e Leah. Embry, por outro lado, sorria um pouco brilhantemente demais para o meu gosto. Para ser justo, ele tinha bons motivos para estar tão feliz. Ficou claro que as coisas estavam indo bem para ele e Bella e, quando apertei sua mão, eu posso ter usado um pouco mais de força que a necessária. Mesmo que eu não fosse uma parte da vida de Bella, eu queria ter certeza que a vida que ela tinha era boa.

Deixei-me sair, mas eu não podia me impedir de olhar para Bella uma última vez.

_Eu_ vou _fazer a coisa certa desta vez._

_É melhor assim._

Eu quase corri para a minha viatura e estava fora do estacionamento antes que eu tivesse o desejo de olhar para trás novamente. Uma vez que eu estava em segurança na estrada, debati sobre voltar para o apartamento. Se os olhares que Emmett e Rosalie estavam trocando fossem qualquer indicação, isso provavelmente não seria seguro. Mas eu realmente não tinha outro lugar para ir.

Sem outras opções vindo à mente, eu me virei e voltei para o meu apartamento, resignado a ficar sentado no meu carro por um tempo. Isto, naturalmente, tinha-me dirigindo passando pelo apartamento de Bella. Eu me peguei olhando para cima quando passei, só para encontrar Embry Call se aproximando do seu carro. Ele usava o sorriso de um homem que tinha tudo na vida que ele poderia pedir. Ele usava o sorriso que meu pai usava quando ele via minha mãe através do quarto. Era o sorriso de um homem apaixonado.

Um pensamento errante passou pela minha cabeça antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo.

_Eu desej__aria que pudesse ser eu._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Own, que fofa esse último pensamento do Edward... ele já começa a pensar "apaixonadamente" sobre Bella, desejando estar no lugar de Embry... quais serão os pensamentos dele daqui pra frente?_

_Bem, alcançamos a autora na postagem dos caps., então a partir de agora teremos que esperar que ela poste mais para que eu traduza e poste aqui pra vc´s! Não sei quanto tempo pode demorar, mas tenham paciência pq isso não depende de mim! Assim que ela __postar, eu traduzo e posto aqui, enquanto isso..._

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
